Feathers and Fur
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Rigby and his friend Micheal, who both dropped out of high school, live with each other in New York, Rigby has a job and Micheal goes to college, but when Micheal get's an amazing opportunity, he drags himself and Rigby to Twin Peaks to pursue both of their futures, while they're there, they meet some familiar faces and some new ones two. Please R&R, Pairings; Morby, Mordaret.
1. The Lights That Illuminate the Path

**Feathers and Fur**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**You may be wondering; 'Is this a sequel to Grey?' or 'Will this be a happy story?' Well, the answer is yes and no. This is a sequel to Grey, but this will not be a happy story, you have been warned. This chapter is based in 2011, while further chapters will be based in-between the years 2017 and 2023. Thank you for reading Grey and I hope you'll enjoy this sequel! The italics before the chapter's beginning means that it's 'Behind the Scenes'. This story will not have the story/time/plot/chapter structure as Grey, so be in for some changes.**

**Also, this story will see me, as a self-put-in OC. You'll know who it is once it's time. Also, this story will see the return of Rigby, Mordecai, Riley and Felix.**

**WARNINGS TO ANY NEWCOMERS: Read Grey before you read this, otherwise you won't understand what's going on in this story. And this is a story with the following ships; Morby and Felix x Riley.**

_**Mordecai: So…this is supposed to be a sequel, right?**_

_**Rigby: I guess. *Shrug***_

_**Me: Well, are you excited?**_

_**Mordecai: Yes.**_

_**Rigby: *Nod***_

_**Me: Let's get started then, don't want to keep you guys waiting. *Wink* though this will be a short chapter, because I'm fucking exhausted.**_

**Chapter One: The Lights that Illuminate the Path**

**Date: 12****th**** December, 2011.**

Thousands of lights, large and small illuminated the bustling city of New York. Hundreds of thousands of people walking along the bustling sidewalks, dotted with small markets, people and other objects. The only sounds that could be heard from the city, were the crowds of people talking, the cars honking and beeping at each other, due to the large amount of traffic, and every few minutes a plane flying over the city. In the middle of New York, a lone, graphitized apartment stood adjacent Central Park. This apartment housed many people who'd have low wages, or shitty jobs. Or just had no life. But on the top floor, lived a family of three raccoons that had been through a lot more than anyone else in the apartment had ever been in. A mother and a father, and their son lived alone on the top floor, though the apartment was dirty and disgusting, and stricken with graffiti, they still stayed.

It was 4:30PM, only thirty minutes until sundown. A small raccoon by the name of Rigby was sitting by himself in his bedroom, after a long day of school. A school that he'd only been to for a month, and he'd already been bashed, bullied, suspended and ridiculed. Fortunately for this little raccoon, nobody in the town caught wind of him being a homosexual. Yep, that's right. This little raccoon had already figured out his sexuality at age thirteen. On to a different subject, he sat on his bed and was reading a book called; The Gate to Liberty. It was a book about New York and what there is to do there.

_A/N; if you read Grey, you would know what Rigby is about to talk to himself about._

"God, it's been a month and I still miss living in Twin Peaks." Rigby muttered to himself. "I miss the days when we could be stupid without being severely punished." Rigby continued to talk to himself. "Now, if I so much as say one wrong word or break a plate. My father screams bloody murder at me." Rigby continued. "At least I have someone I can talk to." Rigby said, glancing at a picture of someone on his bed-side table. Rigby picked up the picture and looked at it.

_A/N; this is my self-put-in OC._

The picture was a picture of Rigby and a Fox smiling at the camera. Part of Rigby's arm was missing because he was holding the camera. The Fox was wearing a black jacket and black trousers, and he was the same size as Rigby. "Micheal Sawyer." Rigby muttered. Rigby put down the picture and sighed. He still hadn't got over leaving Mordecai and the rest of his friends behind in Twin Peaks. "I'll see you guys again someday." Rigby muttered, looking at the poster from the final chapter of Grey and smiled at it. "I still can't believe they did that for me. It was so nice of them." Rigby smiled. Suddenly, his mother walked into his room. "He's talking to himself again, isn't he?" Rigby's father could be heard in the corridor. "Give me a second Frank." She ordered and walked inside. "Rigby…? You alright?" She asked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you?" Rigby asked, sitting back down. "Son, please don't be like this…you have to get over it. It was over a month ago." Rigby's mother tried to reason with him. "I'll try, as long as dad gets that stick outta his ass." Rigby commented. "Rigby!" His mother scolded. "Sorry." Rigby sighed. "Please, get over this. It's been too long, it's unnatural for you to be talking to yourself." His mother explained. "Fine, just get out." Rigby sighed. His mother sighed and walked out, slamming the door as she left.

Rigby could hear his mother and father arguing outside but decided to ignore them, it never helped him in any way. There was no way he was moving back to Twin Peaks.

Rigby sighed. "I'll skip dinner." He muttered and laid on his uncomfortable bed. Even though it was the same bed he used to have, it didn't feel the same. Rigby covered himself with the covers of the bed and pulled the blanket around him a certain way, so it was like it felt like someone was holding him. Rigby tried to think that it was his friend; Mordecai, which was holding him, helping him sleep. Even though he knew his friend was thousands of miles away.

"I hope high-school goes fast." Rigby sighed and closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep much that day.

_**Two Years Later…**_

**Date: 10****th**** December, 2013.**

"Your mother has told me that you dropped out of tenth grade." Rigby's father said, sitting beside Rigby on his bed. "I just couldn't take it anymore." Rigby answered. "You are going back to that school tomorrow, you got me? No arguments and no questions." Rigby's father demanded. "Dad, it's not happening. I dropped out. I even signed paperwork at the principal's office." Rigby answered. "Don't you need parental permission to do that?" Rigby's father questioned. "Mom helped me." He said. Rigby's father let out a growl and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

It had been two years and Rigby had finally lost touch with Mordecai and his other friends. Though his friend Micheal convinced him to drop out with him, as Micheal had dropped out a few days before. Rigby's birthday was less than two weeks ago, he turned sixteen and began learning how to drive, same as his friend. Once in a while, Rigby pondered how his friends were going in Twin Peaks and how things were going with their lives. He tried driving down there once to go and see, but was caught by the police.

Seeing as he was not allowed to drive on the highway, because he was on his 'L' plates.

Suddenly, Rigby heard glass smashing downstairs. Rigby jumped up from his bed and burst through his door and ran downstairs. The vision he saw before him was life-scarring. "Dad!" Rigby shouted. His father was beating his wife, once again. "Dad! That's enough!" Rigby shouted, pushing his father over. "That's it!" Rigby shouted, grabbing his mother's hand. "This isn't your business." Rigby's father stood up. "She's my mother. Leave her alone." Rigby ordered. "You listen to-…" "No you listen to me!" Rigby interrupted his father. "We've had enough of your constant abuse. We're going to put in another report to the police." Rigby said. "Go ahead." Rigby's father laughed. "You're mentally unstable." Rigby's mother plainly said. "Shut up, woman!" Rigby's father shouted. "Let's go…" Rigby walked out the front door of their apartment and into the corridor with his mother.

Rigby could hear more glass smashing inside, Dad was having a tantrum. "Let's get you to the police station." Rigby said, pressing the down button on the elevator. A few seconds later, the elevator rose to their level and the metal doors opened. Rigby and his mother walked inside and Rigby pressed the down button and the elevator began to shake, before it began slowly drift to the bottom of the apartment complex. "Let's go…" Rigby said, getting into his car with his mother. "Why does he have to be so violent?" Rigby asked. "I guess I'm just your father's punching bag." Rigby's mother sighed. "Well not anymore, I've had enough of this abuse, if he thinks that he can…mom, are you alright…?" Rigby asked, noticing his mother placing her hand atop of where her heart was. "Did dad knock the wind out of you?" Rigby asked. "Actually, I think I may have a broken rib…" Rigby's mother said.

"Jesus, okay let me take you to the hospital." Rigby said, reaching for the pedals. Over the years, Rigby had still attained the same height he was as he was 13, though there was only a few centre metres difference now. Just enough so he could reach the pedals of the car. The car slowly moved out of the apartment complex's car park and onto the streets of a bustling New York.

That week, his mother passed away after some of her ribs being broken.

_**One Month Later…**_

**Date: 13****th**** January, 2014.**

After his mother passing away, Rigby moved out of his father's apartment and was invited to move in with Micheal, who was living in a large apartment complex on the other side of town. Rigby had already brought his important stuff in, though he left his furniture at his father's house. He got a part-time job as a cashier at a local burger king and got enough money to purchase his own bed, and even a new controller for his PlayStation Three, which he still had, after two and a half years.

On a certain day, Rigby arrived home after a long day working at burger king, to find Micheal slouched on the couch as he entered the apartment. "Rigby! My man!" Micheal greeted. "Hey Mike, how was your day?" Rigby asked, closing the door and taking his burger king uniform off. "It was great! I finally got accepted for Art College!" Micheal shouted with excitement. "Oh…how long will you be gone?" Rigby asked, slouching next to his friend. "Only for a couple of months. And even then, I might be able to start drawing for a living." Micheal laughed. "That isn't a real job, and it doesn't pay very well. But god, if it was that easy I'd draw for cash." Rigby chuckled. "Ha. I know right?" Micheal chuckled aswell. "When are you leaving?" Rigby asked. "At the start of the college year, with is on the 24th of January, so I'm leaving in eleven days." Micheal said checking his analog watch to find out the date. "Okay…it'll be lonely here without you, man." Rigby said. "Don't worry." Micheal comforted his friend. "I guess you will come back with some cool stories of Art College." Rigby playfully punched Micheal. "I guess." Rigby sighed. "Don't worry, here let's play some games, to cheer you up." Micheal handed over a small cardboard box with the words; Rigby's Memories, written on the side of it in black writing. Rigby thanked Micheal and opened the box. In the box was the biography from the poster, Skyrim, L.A. Noire, an old scrapbook and a few pictures. "Skyrim?" Rigby asked. "You got it." Micheal smiled at him. "Let's get started then!" Rigby exclaimed with excitement. Micheal switched on the PlayStation and inserted Skyrim into the console.

"Let's begin!" Rigby exclaimed. "Eleven more days of fun. And think about it, even if I am at college, think of the awesome people I'll meet. I told you High School was for chumps." Micheal playfully punched Rigby. "High school _is _for chumps." Rigby laughed. Rigby began to play, then turned to his friend and said;

"I'm sure you'll meet some eccentric and interesting people at Art College."

**There goes Chapter One…I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Because I know some of you have been hounding me for a new chapter. I hope you all liked it!**

**Do any of you remember who else was going to Art College? Go ahead and Review, and try to guess!**

**And I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	2. Creative Minds Think Alike

**Feathers and Fur**

**Chapter Two is upon us! Let's begin!**

_**Mordecai: Chapter Two, eh? Hopefully it's better than the first chapter.**_

_**Rigby: Yeah, the first chapter didn't make sense.**_

_**Me: I typed it at midnight.**_

_**Mordecai: Oh, sorry, it's just, how can someone die from broken ribs?**_

_**Me: *Crosses Arms and Frowns* let's just begin.**_

**Chapter Two: Creative Minds Think Alike**

**Date: 25****th**** January, 2014.**

Micheal arrived at the college, he thanked his driver and exited the taxi. He grabbed his suitcases and looked at the sight before him. "Woah…" He said in surprise as he looked at the college. There were three large buildings, and a massive yard out the front, which hundreds of students were on. Micheal walked onto the yard and looked around. After a few minutes of looking around, Micheal noticed someone sitting beside an easel and holding a pallet. "Can I see it?" A girl that was beside him asked. The man behind the easel turned it around, revealing an amazingly drawn portrait of the girl. Suddenly, the slapped the man across the face and ran off. The man sighed. "I guess I'm not that much of an artist." He sighed.

Micheal approached the man. "Hi." He greeted. "Oh, you scared me. Hello." The man smiled at him. The man wasn't an average human none-the-less, it was a blue jay. "I'm Micheal, I'm new here." Micheal outstretched his paw. The man shook Micheal's hand and asked him to take a seat. "Welcome to Macon Art College." The man said. "Thanks, what's your name?" Micheal asked. "Mordecai." He answered. "Mordecai…?" Micheal asked. "Yes. That's me." He shrugged. "I have a friend back in my home-town who doesn't stop talking about you." Micheal explained. "O…kay…? Where do you live?" Mordecai questioned, intrigued by the statement.

"Good ol' New York." Micheal laughed softly. "New York?" Mordecai seemed surprised. "Yeah." Micheal plainly said. "Who knows me?" Mordecai asked. "Just my-…" Micheal was about to finish before the bell went. "I gotta go. Nice to meet you Mordecai." Micheal smiled at him and ran off.

"What an interesting man." Mordecai muttered as he packed up his stuff. "I wonder who he meant." Mordecai contemplated. "Could it be Rigby…?" Mordecai said to himself, as he glanced at Micheal, who ran into the main building. "Guess I should hurry to my first lecture." Mordecai finished packing up his stuff.

_Four Hours Later…_

The bell rang and the students began to spill into the yard, including Micheal and Mordecai. Mordecai noticed Micheal sitting alone and walked over to him. "Hey Micheal." Mordecai greeted. "Hi." Micheal said. "How are you?" Mordecai asked. "I've been better, but I'm okay." Micheal answered. "Okay, oh, so can you finish telling me what you were saying earlier?" Mordecai asked. "Oh, what were we talking about?" Micheal asked. "About someone in New York knowing me." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Oh, you mean Rigby? Yeah he's my roommate." Micheal answered. "Rigby…?" Mordecai seemed surprised. "So you _do_ know him?" Micheal asked. "Yeah me and Rigby, we go way back…" Mordecai explained. "Really?" Micheal questioned. "Yeah, we've known each other since we both were three." Mordecai continued to explain. "So why is Rigby in New York and you…wait, where do you live?" Micheal asked. "Down south, Twin Peaks." Mordecai asked. "His father had a bit of a problem with me and Rigby being in an intimate relationship, so he took Rigby up north and we haven't seen him since 2011." Mordecai explained. "An Intimate Relationship? You mean you two…?" Micheal acted surprised. "Yes. We're both gay." Mordecai plainly answered. "Well, that isn't too surprising." Micheal said. "Why?" Mordecai questioned. "Because I know Rigby's gay and he always talked about you. It's like the only thing he ever talks about." Micheal laughed. "How long are you going to be here?" Micheal asked. "Not for too long." Mordecai answered. "When are you leaving?" Micheal questioned. "On the 14th of March." Mordecai answered. "Same as me." Micheal commented.

"At least I know who you are now. When Rigby talked about you back in New York, I didn't understand who he was talking about." Micheal laughed. "Well, at least it's nice that he remembers me." Mordecai smiled. "So…who are you?" Mordecai asked. "What do you mean?" Micheal asked, surprised by the question. "I mean, who you are. Like, who are you when it comes to living with Rigby." Mordecai explained. "Well, Rigby and I are friends. We both dropped out of High School last year and Rigby got a job at a nearby Burger King, while I applied for this college. After finally getting accepted I had eleven days left until I left. So Rigby and I played some games which he had in a cardboard box." Micheal explained.

"Let me guess, Skyrim and L.A. Noire?" Mordecai grinned. "Yeah! How did you know?" Micheal questioned, intrigued. "Rigby and I used to play L.A. Noire back in 2011. We loved that game." Mordecai answered.

"Well, we have a free period, why don't you tell me about how you know Rigby?" Micheal asked. "I'd love to." Mordecai replied. "Hmm…let's see…back in 2001, Rigby and I met in a playground and became friends ever since. After a few years, we both turned fourteen and we moved to Twin Peaks, a town in the south close to here, Macon." Mordecai began.

"Yeah?" Micheal asked, waiting for more. "Well, after we moved there, we believed we'd have an average life there. But living there was anything but average." Mordecai explained. "Why is that?" Micheal questioned. "Well, we were hunted down by an insane man, taken control of by a deranged lunatic, Rigby's brother died, Rigby stood up for everyone who was being pushed around when he fought off the entire football team, and later that year, a wolf came to us and became our friend, but it turned out he was more than we expected, after resolving that problem, Rigby found out that his parents wanted to move because of the relationship between Rigby and I got stronger. So Rigby moved to New York and then we never saw him again." Mordecai explained.

"That's depressing." Micheal commented. "I know." Mordecai sighed. A few awkward seconds passed before Mordecai began to talk again. "Do you have a job?" Mordecai asked. "Not yet. I'm hoping to get a job in video game producing." Micheal answered. "Dude, that's perfect." Mordecai said. "Why?" Micheal asked. "Because, you know Rockstar Games?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, they made Grand Theft Auto, L.A. Noire and some other games." Micheal answered. "Well, one of its main headquarters has been moved to our town; Twin Peaks. Why not come check it out?" Mordecai explained. "It sounds like a golden opportunity. I'll give it some thought." Micheal said. "Well, you let me know if you-…" Mordecai began, before he was interrupted. "I'll go. But that means I have to leave Rigby behind…and he's going through a tough time right now." Micheal sighed. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Mordecai asked. "Well, his mother passed away, and his father is in prison for manslaughter." Micheal sighed. "How did that happen?" Mordecai asked. "He doesn't like me talking about it." Micheal answered. "That's understandable, but you don't have to leave him behind, you could, you know, bring him along…" Mordecai said, fumbling with his wings. "I'll give it some thought, he might not want to come." Micheal sighed. "Just mention that I'm gonna be there and he'll come." Mordecai chuckled. "Alright then. I'm gonna go. Cya later Mordecai and thanks for the opportunity." Micheal waved and walked off. Mordecai fist-pumped and muttered a quiet 'ooooohhh' while Micheal walked off.

_Two Months Later…_

"Hey Rigby! I'm back! Guess what?" Micheal exclaimed, walking into his apartment. "Rigby?" Micheal called, shutting the door. "Where is he? He's usually slouched on the couch…" Micheal muttered to himself as he put down his backpack. "Hey! Rigby! I'm finished Art College! And I graduated!" Micheal shouted. "Where the hell is he? His car is in the car-park." Micheal muttered to himself as he scanned the rooms. After a few minutes, he walked into the bedroom and noticed Rigby was sitting on the side of the bed, slitting himself with a glass shard. "Woah, Woah! What the fuck!?" Micheal shouted, scaring the crap out of Rigby. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you…?" Micheal felt like he was gonna puke. "I needed…I don't….maybe…" Rigby sighed. "There is no excuse to harm yourself!" Micheal scolded, grabbing the glass shard and throwing it out. "Why would you do…this…?" Micheal asked, as he noticed that Rigby was crying. "Hey, it's alright…don't cry…tell me what's wrong…?" Micheal asked.

"You know…I remember a couple of years ago, my old friend Mordecai sat beside me, while I was laying on a hospital bed, he was complaining about why everything bad was happening to me, and now I finally see it. I'm a worthless piece of trash, my mom was murdered by my father, my brother was killed, and my father is in prison. And my only friend which I knew since I was three is thousands of miles down south and I only have you. I apologize if you take offense, but…I'm just not doing so well…" Rigby explained. "Got it off your chest?" Micheal questioned. "I guess." Rigby sighed. "Look man, something came up. I met someone at Art College…he said that there was a new headquarters for Rockstar games in Twin Peaks…" He began.

"Twin Peaks?" Rigby turned to Micheal. "This man claimed to know you, he said his name was Mordecai." Micheal explained. "Mordecai…? My old friend…how is he?" Rigby asked. "He's doing fine, but he's worried about you. And he said that I could head down to Twin Peaks and get a job at Rockstar games, and because I have enough qualifications, I might get the job." Micheal explained. "But you don't have a high-school diploma." Rigby stated. "I know, let's just hope they don't bring up that subject during the interview." Micheal playfully punched Rigby. "Here, let me get some bandages to cover your slits and cuts on your arms. And if you _ever _do that again, it won't be the cuts and slits on your arms you will have to worry about." Micheal said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later he returned with some tape and a couple of bandages. "Sit still." Micheal demanded. Rigby nodded and Micheal wrapped some bandages around his arms and sticky-taped them together so they'd stay still. "There you go." Micheal said, patting Rigby on the head. "Thanks…so when're we leaving?" Rigby asked. "I want to leave sometime this week. But we can't because I don't have a proper permit to drive on the highway." Micheal sighed. "Neither do I." Rigby replied. "Wait…I know someone who does." Micheal said. "Who?" Rigby questioned. "You know my older brother Zac?" Micheal asked. "Yes, I do." Rigby answered. "He turned eighteen and finally got rid of his plates and is now allowed to drive. As an adult would, so…why don't we get him to drive us down there?" Micheal suggested. "Good idea! But you'll need to schedule the interview at Rockstar games." Rigby replied. "Good idea. Now you go have a shower. And wash the excess blood off." Micheal demanded. Rigby sighed and stepped out of the room. "If I come in there and you're cutting yourself, I'm going to kill you." Micheal warned. Rigby gulped in fear and left the room. Micheal pulled out his phone and grabbed the phonebook, then dialled the number for the HQ and put down the phonebook.

"Rockstar Games? My name is Micheal Swayers, I'd like to schedule an interview…"

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

Rigby came back into the room. "I see you've showered." Micheal commented as he entered. Micheal almost burst out laughing when he noticed that Rigby had entered naked, and his fur was not covering his not-to-be-said regions. "Dude, check down there." Micheal covered his eyes. "Oh! Shit! Give me a second, sorry." Rigby sighed and covered himself up with his excess fur. "Sorry." Rigby apologized. "It's fine. So, good news or bad news." Micheal said, putting his phone down. "Bad news out of the way first." Rigby said. "Bad news is, we won't be able to leave until next week, seems Rockstar games is booked in advance for interviews. Though the good news is that Zac has agreed to drive us there. But we need to use your car." Micheal said. "That's fine. It's not too much of a bomb." Rigby chuckled. "Good. So we're leaving in a week, got that?" Micheal asked. "Yes…and Micheal…?" Rigby called, as Micheal was leaving the room. "Yeah?" Micheal turned around. "How was Mordecai going?" Rigby asked. "He seemed happy, though he was very worried about you." Micheal answered.

Rigby nodded wearily and watched Micheal leave. "I might as well get some sleep…I haven't had much sleep in the last week…" Rigby muttered to himself and laid on his bed. Rigby smiled, thinking about seeing Mordecai again. Rigby began to close his eyes, but not before Rigby muttered to himself;

"I can't wait to see Mordecai…It's been so long…"

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It may have answered some questions too! Thanks for all the reviewing! And I'll see you in the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to check out my profile for updates on how these stories are going and if I'm going to orphan/cancel/stop updating any stories and how Feathers and Fur will continue.**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	3. Welcome Home

**Feathers and Fur**

**Chapter three, and here we are! Thanks for reading so far and thanks for all the positive feedback.**

**I'd also like to apologize for the lack of updates, it's the last week of term two for us at my school and we're going out almost every night to have fun, and I can't say no! And also because we have half-yearly exams and other excursions, thanks for understanding.**

**This chapter will see the return of some beloved characters and some new characters aswell, with also some canon events from the Regular Show series. **

**Also, review and favourite, and follow aswell.**

**Tell me about how you liked the chapters/story, here is some examples; maybe tell me your opinion on some of the OC's, ask me questions about the stories production and so forth. If you review it will be easier to know that you guys like this story, if you don't review, I can't tell if you like this story or not. Thanks for reading this really boring introduction, now read on.**

**Let's begin the long-awaited chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: Welcome Home**

**Date: 2****nd**** of February 2014**

"Thanks again for the lift, bro." Micheal said, as Rigby, and himself were heading towards Twin Peaks, with Micheal's brother driving. "No problem Micheal." He replied. "How many miles until Twin Peaks?" Rigby asked, putting his head in-between the two front seats, as he was in the back. "Well, it's been a couple of days, let's just wait for a sign." Micheal answered. Rigby nodded and sat back in his seat. He reached for his backpack, which sat between his legs and sat it on the seat beside him. Rigby opened the main compartment of the bag and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey, then slipped it back into his bag. "You're excited?" Micheal asked, referring to the Whiskey. "Thought I'd bring something to celebrate." Rigby chuckled. "I know what you mean." Micheal laughed. "Whatever." Rigby scoffed. "Don't take it so hard, you deserve a celebration, it's been a while since you've seen Mordecai, correct?" Micheal replied. "That's right." Rigby answered with enthusiasm. "You think everyone else will be there?" Rigby asked. "I hope so." Micheal chuckled.

"We're 20 miles out of Twin Peaks." Micheal's brother pointed out. "How do you know?" Micheal asked. "We passed a sign." Micheal's brother answered. "Oh." Micheal said, before glancing out his window. "Brother." Micheal's brother began, making sure Rigby wasn't listening. Rigby was reading a book in the back seat. "Yes?" Micheal asked. "Why are you two leaving for this town?" He questioned. "I got a job offer from a friend. I get to have an interview with one of the people at Rockstar games." Micheal smiled confidently. "Good for you brother." Micheal's brother smiled at him then paid attention to the road. Suddenly, Micheal's brother's phone rang, with this ringtone;

_Bitches ain't shit but hoes and tricks…_

_Like on these nuts and suck a dick…_

_Get the fuck out after you're done…_

_And hope onto my ride and make a quick run…_

_Biiiiiiitches ain't shiiiit…_

"That's your ringtone?" Micheal laughed as his brother pulled over to answer his phone. "Shut up, you can't talk. You have Katy Perry for your ring tone." His brother laughed. "Touché." Micheal sighed. "Yellow?" Micheal's brother answered the phone. The voice on the other side of the phone was inaudible. "Yes, I'm actually busy at the moment." Micheal's brother said. "No. I'm not doing it. I'll see you when I get back." Micheal's brother said, before hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Micheal asked. "Just my manager. I forgot to tell him I wouldn't be at work today." Micheal's brother laughed. "Nice one." Micheal chuckled. Micheal's brother started the car and got back onto the highway.

_Twenty Miles Later…_

"Here we are guys. Welcome to Twin Peaks." Micheal's brother said, as they arrived. "It's been only a few years, though it feels like it's been over a century." Rigby commented. "So, where am I taking you guys?" Micheal's brother asked. "842 Mile Avenue." Rigby answered, looking at a sheet of paper with an address written on it. "Mile Avenue? Alright…" Micheal's brother nodded. "When we're finished there, we'll pay for your train tickets back to New York." Micheal said. "And my extra twenty bucks for the food for the way there?" Micheal's brother asked. "Yeah." Micheal answered. "Alright, then let's make a move." Micheal's brother said, turning a corner and entering the shire of Twin Peaks.

After a few minutes of driving through the bustling streets of downtown Twin Peaks, they managed to get out of the traffic and into the less-populated area of Twin Peaks. Rigby noticed a street sign which read; Mile Avenue and Micheal's brother turned the steering wheel, veering the car to the right and entering the street. "Which side is even numbers?" Micheal asked. "On the right is the odd numbers, so the other side." Rigby answered. "I see number 842." Micheal's brother pointed out and pulled up in front of the house. "Want to stay in the car?" Micheal asked. "Yeah, just don't take too long." Micheal's brother answered, switching off the car. Micheal picked up his own bags, while Rigby picked his own bags and they stepped out of the car. "Got all your stuff?" Micheal asked. "Yes. But did we think where we're gonna stay?" Rigby answered. "There's an apartment complex for rent near some park near the centre of town." Micheal replied. "Alright." Rigby nodded and walked up to the front door of the house with Micheal. "Wow, I haven't been here in years." Rigby commented. "Nervous?" Micheal asked. "Extremely." Rigby sighed. "Don't be, it'll be fine." Micheal comforted his friend.

_A/N; this part of the chapter has a theme to it, the theme is a soundtrack called 'Painful Memories' go ahead and listen to it while you read this part._

Rigby sighed and knocked on the door. Suddenly, a familiar face opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" It was Riley. "Remember me?" Rigby asked, looking up, obviously shocked at how tall Riley was compared to him, because Rigby was the same height as he was when he was fourteen. "Wait…Rigby…?" Riley stood there, shocked. "Hi." Rigby greeted. "It's been so long! How are you?" Riley asked. "I'm fine, how're you?" Rigby asked. "I'm…fine…it's so good to see you!" Riley hugged her friend. "Hey, who's at the…door…?" Mordecai came up behind Riley and his eyes widened when he noticed Rigby. "Rigby! Oh man!" Mordecai pushed past Riley politely and gave Rigby a hug. "I missed you." Rigby hugged his friend back. "And who is this?" Mordecai asked, referring to Micheal. "This is Micheal, my roommate." Rigby answered. "Oh yeah! I remember you from Art College!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Come in, would you?" Riley invited them in. "Actually, we just came to tell you that we're here, but we actually have to do stuff, we have someone waiting for us." Rigby pointed to the car.

"Who's that?" Mordecai asked, glancing at the car. "Micheal's brother." Rigby answered. "Oh. Well…are you sure you can't come in…?" Mordecai pleaded. "Sorry Mordo, but we've got stuff to do. Micheal has to have the interview at Rockstar Games, and I've got to see if I can get an apartment to rent." Rigby explained. "Oh, it's fine. You guys can stay here." Mordecai said. "No." Rigby plainly answered. "No…? Why not?" Mordecai asked, feeling a little hurt. "I mean…it wouldn't be appropriate, we're both just over sixteen now. And we've gotta just learn how to be away from each other." Rigby explained. "That was harsh." Riley commented. "We'll be back tomorrow." Rigby said. "Oh…okay…bye…" Mordecai sighed. Rigby and Micheal walked back to the car. "So…? Where are we heading?" Micheal's brother asked. "Um…take us two…Golden Stars apartment complex." Rigby answered, reading a piece of paper. Micheal's brother nodded and drove off with them.

_A/N; if you did put on the music, you can turn it off now._

Mordecai just stood there with Riley. "But I thought us…he…what…?" Mordecai looked over at Riley. "Maybe he's all over the whole relationship thing?" Riley guessed. "I don't know…" Mordecai sighed, as he watched Rigby's car disappear down the street.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of an apartment complex, Micheal's brother parked the car in-between an old blue ford falcon, and an old Red Station Wagon. "Here we are." Micheal's brother commented. "Okay Rigby, I'll sort out my brother and the interview, I'll meet you back here tonight." Micheal said as Rigby got out and took his bags. Rigby nodded and watched them drive off. Rigby sighed and walked into the apartment complex. He walked into the reception and noticed a lady behind the counter. "Hello sir, how can I help?" She asked. "I'd like to rent an apartment." Rigby said. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to be over sixteen to be able to rent an apartment, no people under ten are allowed to rent apartments." She answered. "Excuse me! I'm turning seventeen later this year!" Rigby shouted. "Oh! I'm sorry sir…let me get you a room…" She apologized. "How much will the room cost for two people each week?" Rigby asked. "It'll be…fifty bucks for two people each week." She explained. "Okay, I'll take it." Rigby said. "Are you paying upfront?" She asked. "Yes, he's two weeks' worth of rent." Rigby handed over $100 to the receptionist. "Okay, here's the key. It's Room 341, go ahead and take the elevator." She said handing over the key and directing Rigby to the elevator. "It's out of order." Rigby said, reading a sign on the side of the elevator. "Sorry sir, I guess you'll be taking the stairs." She apologized. Rigby sighed and walked up the stairs.

When he got up to the twentieth floor, Rigby accidently knocked into someone and knocking them onto the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry, sir." Rigby apologized and helped the person up. "It's alright…" The person sighed. "Are you okay?" Rigby asked. "Yeah I'm fine." The man answered. "Dude! You're a gumball machine!" Rigby commented, staring at the man. "I know." He sighed and continued to walk down the stairs. "That was interesting." Rigby commented and continued to walk up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Rigby placed the key into the keyhole of their apartment and opened the door. "Relatively bare, but we could buy some furniture at some point." Rigby commented as he scanned the room. Rigby sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "I might call Mordecai." Rigby said, picking up his mobile phone and dialling his number.

At the same time, Mordecai noticed Rigby calling and answered it.

"_Hello?" Mordecai asked._

"_It's me, Mordecai." Rigby answered._

"_Oh, hey Rigby. Did you manage to get the apartment?" Mordecai asked, seeming that he was relieved._

"_Yes, it's pretty good. But yet basic." Rigby answered. _

"_I missed you." Mordecai basically said._

"_Me too man." Rigby sighed._

"_Rigby…when you came over to our house…why were you so eager to leave?" Mordecai asked, making the phone call turn from friendly to awkward._

"_I wasn't eager, I just wanted to get our apartment sorted and everything else." Rigby argued._

"_Sorry man, I guess I just couldn't wait for you to come back." Mordecai apologized._

"_It's alright." Rigby answered. _

"_Well…I better leave you to it…I'll see you later." Mordecai said._

"_Okay…bye." Rigby sighed and hang up._

Mordecai hang up the phone and sat it on a table nearby. "Are you alright?" Riley asked. "I don't think there's…there's anything left between us…" Mordecai sighed. "I'm sure there's something somewhere." Riley argued. "Maybe…maybe not…I guess I'm being selfish, but I want Rigby to be mine…" Mordecai sighed. "Don't be like that." Riley sighed. "I guess I just don't want Rigby and I's relationship to turn into a Riley and Felix catastrophe." Mordecai laughed. "Hey, that wasn't fair." Riley scolded him. "I'm sorry, but sometimes things change." Mordecai sighed. "I miss him…" Riley sighed. "Hey…I was kidding…I'm sorry…" Mordecai apologized. "It's fine…I just miss him so much…" Riley sighed. "Me too Riley…me too…" Mordecai said.

Later that night, Micheal had dropped off his brother at the train station and driven back to the apartment and arrived at their apartment. "I'm back." Micheal said. "Hey." Rigby greeted. "Glad to see you found the right room." Micheal commented. "Thanks. How did the interview go?" Rigby asked. "I got accepted! I now work at Rockstar Games!" Micheal exclaimed. "Nice one, you're always so good at things, I'm sure you'll do well." Rigby congratulated his friend. "Thanks man." Micheal thanked him.

"I'm gonna head to bed, what about you?" Micheal asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack." Rigby laid down on the bed and covered himself with the blankets. "Dude, it's a double bed." Micheal commented. "I know, just keep to your side and we'll be fine." Rigby chuckled. "Don't worry, I will." Micheal laughed and jumped in bed. "Goodnight man, see you in the morning." Rigby closed his eyes. "Night." Micheal turned off the lights and closed his eyes. Micheal thought to himself before falling asleep;

"_This'll be a new start, for both me and Rigby."_

**There we go! Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Now these chapters will not be done regularly, so don't get pissed if I don't upload a chapter every day or every two days and so on. Thanks for all the positive feedback, please review, favourite, follow and so on.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	4. First Drink

**Feathers and Fur**

**I apologize for the long wait, I've just been so busy at school, well since we're here, I think it's time we have a little talk, let's check out the reviews…**

_**Pychological - The cheapest motel room in America is $19 a night. His apartment's weekly rent is less than that. Is he living in an expensive homeless shelter? Sorry. :(**_

**Response: Yes, I noticed that. But it's kinda the problem, seeming I'm from Australia, I did some research on America, I'm still not solid on it. So yes, they may be some problems, but it's a fanfiction.**

_**TheSilentEyes - Wait did Felix die or did Riley and him break up in one of the worst ways possible? I'm so eager to know.**_

**Response: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**And last but not least;**

_**Psychological - Not much has changed about your writing since the previous one-shot, but writing daily surely does show a lot of progress overall!**_

_**Rigby is starting to seem a little bit more in character as opposed to his slightly OOC behaviour in the original Grey. **_

_**Your descriptions are improving like crazy! You used to describe actions the most, but now you give some background onto the world and Rigby's place in it, which is totally great and most writers can't accomplish successfully or even attempt at.**_

_**I hate to sound like a party pooper because I'm not really a party pooper, but I have found two issues with this, major ones among the smaller ones that I find not to detract from the story.**_

_**1) I'm pretty sure that someone can't die from a broken rib. Plus, it would be very difficult to break a rib near the heart since the bones are shaped a bit differently in that region, as well as Rigby's mother having breasts that would cover the bone quite a bit.**_

_**2) The cost of living in Manhattan is soooo expensive, particularly near Central Park. Only really, really rich millionaires could afford to live overlooking the park. Someone from Rigby's economic class would be more likely to live in the Broncs or Queens, maybe even outside the city in a surrounding suburb. It doesn't make that much of a difference on the story, but little details like this could deter editors one day if you plan on actually publishing any of your future works. **_

_**That sounded really mean but I really don't wanna be mean and I'm really sorry if that's just a bummer. I say this to help, not hurt you. And that doesn't mean you have to take my advice, I'm just a super picky person. I'm not even an expert.**_

_**Other than that, it is a major improvement to some of your first pieces and like I said, the more you write, the more you'll improve. **_

_**Also, reading helps. Like, reading a good classic book with a lot of lustrous detail and vocabulary always helps get you into that mindset and shows really good examples of literature. They're "classics" for a reason. **_

_**Just to reiterate, none of this is supposed to mean you're a bad author. It's reinforcing the idea that you're an improving writer who clearly has the motivation to get even better, and that you're doing really well right now!**_

_**I'm really eager to see where this story continues and if Micheal is destined to meet Mordecai at art school, or maybe someone else. **_

_**Will Mordo and Rigs ever reunite?**_

_**I guess I'll just have to continue reading to find out!**_

**Response: Thanks for catching out all my problems, it really helps me to improve.**

**I'm undereducated when it comes to broken ribs, but someone told me that someone can be fatally injured from a collapsed lung, which can lead to a broken rib to we'll leave it at that.**

**I understand that, but what I was aiming for was just a quick background where the apartment was, and the different districts.**

**There is no need to apologize, thanks for the review, at least I know now. **

**After that long beginning, let's just start this story before you become extremely bored, this will be a pretty short chapter, because I'm exhausted, also this chapter will revolve mostly around Felix and Riley's previous relationship and what happened to him.**

**Now, let's begin.**

**Chapter Four: First Drinks**

**Date: 14****th**** of July, 2016**

_**Two Years Later**_

"A new bar opened in town. Should we check it out?" Micheal asked, searching through a pile of clothes. "How much money do we have left?" Rigby asked, leaning against the wall. "I have fifty. What about you?" Micheal asked. "I have twenty five." Rigby answered, looking in his wallet. "Alright, we'll go get some drinks." Rigby pulled his jacket off a pin on the door and slipped it on. "What time is it?" Micheal asked. Rigby checked his wristwatch. "Around Eight." Rigby answered. "Morning or night?" Micheal asked. "Are you serious? The sun set two hours ago." Rigby chuckled. "Oh." Micheal sighed and pulled out his wallet from the pile of clothes. "Finally found it." Micheal breathed a sigh of relief. "Is Mordecai gonna be there?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, I invited him earlier, he's sure to come." Micheal answered, grabbing his coat from the bed. "Let's go then." Rigby switched the lights off the walked out of the apartment and into the hallway, Micheal followed shortly after and shut the door. "Got the keys?" Micheal asked. "Here." Rigby handed the keys over and Micheal unlocked the door. "Who's driving?" Rigby asked. "I don't really care. We could just walk, it's only a couple of blocks from here." Micheal suggested. "But that's _exhausting!_" Rigby but emphasis on the last word. "It won't be, besides, we could both lose a few pounds, seeming as we ate three pizzas last night." Micheal laughed, as he walked to the elevator with Rigby.

"Good point." Rigby sighed. "Don't worry, and if we get drunk, we won't get caught driving, wont we?" Micheal said. "I get the point. We'll walk." Rigby said as the elevator doors opened and a walking gumball machine walked passed with a tall girl. Rigby and Micheal walked into the elevator casually and Micheal pressed the button and the elevator doors closed. "Micheal, can I ask you something personal?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Micheal turned to his friend. "I'm not sure if I feel anything for Mordecai anymore." Rigby said. "Wow, that's heavy, I'm not sure he's gonna take that well." Micheal sighed. "I don't think so either, I mean…I just don't feel anything anymore." Rigby sighed. "Don't worry, if he's a true friend, he'll understand." Micheal commented as the elevator began to go down towards the bottom floor.

_Meanwhile…_

Riley sat alone at the bar, while Mordecai sat alone at a table near the back of the pub. Riley chuckled as she watched Mordecai have a conversation with himself, before having one of her own, fortunately she wasn't as drunk as Mordecai was. She was contemplating something on her own. She opened her flip-phone and glanced at her background on the phone. It was a picture of Felix and herself at the theme park. "Whatever happened to you Felix…? You were doing so well…" Riley muttered. She finished her glass of beer and opened a third bottle of whiskey. After a few minutes of non-stop drinking whiskey, beer and other assortments of drinks, Riley passed out onto the table and laid her head on the edge of the table.

_A few years ago In Riley's Memories…_

"_Look at the new kid, he's cute." A younger Riley commented to a younger Rigby. She was glancing at Felix, when he was younger. "I guess, maybe I should go make friends with him." Rigby said. "Why not? He seems to be friendly." Riley suggested. Rigby nodded and jumped off the chair they were sitting on._

_TIME SKIP, BASED AFTER RIGBY MOVED_

_Riley sat with Felix at Wing Kingdom and they were engaged in conversation. "Whatever happened to Omega and Rigby anyway?" Felix asked. "Felix, you know the both moved." Riley sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else." Felix suggested. "I hope so." Riley sighed. Felix began to sweat. "Um…Riley…if it's okay…I um…I think…" Felix stuttered. "Yeah?" Riley glanced at him. "Maybe you'd like to come here more often but…on dates…?" Felix asked. "Wow, that's something to think about. Just kidding. Sure." Riley leaned over the table and pecked Felix on the cheek. "Wow that went better than expected." Felix laughed. "Let's keep eating, Fel." Riley chuckled. "Wow, five seconds and I already have a nickname." Felix coughed. Riley smiled at him and continued to eat._

_TIME SKIP, ONE MONTH AFTER RIGBY MOVED_

_Felix and Riley were watching daytime television in Felix's house, while Felix's parents were making dinner in the kitchen. Riley and Felix glanced at each other and Riley leant in to kiss Felix. A few moments later it was a battle of the tongues until Felix pulled away and coughed. "What's wrong?" Riley asked. "I don't know." Felix sighed. _

_TIME SKIP, ONE MONTH AND TEN DAYS AFTER RIGBY MOVED_

"_Felix, it seems you're allergic to dogs." Felix's doctor said. "Nice joke doc, nice joke." Felix laughed. "I'm not kidding, and it's more serious than you think." The doctor replied. "What do you mean…?" Felix asked. "It seems it causes your body to resort to your previous manifest." The doctor explained. "In English?" Felix asked. "It seems it causes your body to sometimes transform into your previous self." The doctor dumbed it down. "What do you mean?" Felix asked. The doctor sighed and prepared himself for the statement; "It seems that you are severely allergic to Riley Moore, somehow even though you're both in love, you're getting sicker, haven't you noticed?" The doctor questioned. "Good point…so…I can't talk to her anymore?" Felix asked. "You can, but…try to limit contact." The doctor suggested. "But that means we can't be in a relationship…" Felix sighed. "Sorry Felix." The doctor apologized. "No sorry's gonna help me…" Felix sighed and walked out of the doctor's office and into the waiting room, where Riley was waiting for him._

"_Why did the doctor call you up here?" Riley asked. "It seems I can't talk to you anymore. I'm allergic to you." Felix answered. "I understand that, but can't we look past that?" Riley asked. "No, the doctor said your helping me become the man I was before." Felix sighed. "You mean…when you were…" Riley's eyes widened. "When I was mentally unstable. So yes, we can't really spend time with each other." Felix sighed. "Alright, I understand, but we can keep in contact, right?" Riley suggested. "Of course." Felix smiled. Felix waved goodbye and walked out of the doctor's office, leaving a distraught Riley in the waiting room._

_In reality…_

Riley woke up to a few friendly faces standing beside him. "Hi Riley, you alright?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, fine. How are you guys?" Riley asked, referring to Micheal and Rigby. "I'm fine. Where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "He was at the bar. Oh wait, he still is. You can't miss him." Riley pointed to the bar. Rigby thanked her and went to sit next to Mordecai. Micheal sat across from Riley and they engaged in conversation.

"Hi Mordecai." Rigby greeted. "Hey man…" Mordecai greeted, he was less drunk then he was before. "I want to talk to you." Rigby said. "Fire away." Mordecai turned to Rigby. "I feel…I don't think that we…I just think we have anything left." Rigby said, stuttering. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "I don't think I like you more than a friend anymore." Rigby said. Mordecai froze up, then felt the urge to cry, but held it in. "Well…thanks for being honest…I just thought we had something…" Mordecai stammered. "We still do…just not love." Rigby broke it off slowly. "Oh well…" Mordecai sighed. "Want to come sit with us…?" Rigby asked, cautiously. "No thanks…I'd rather be alone." Mordecai answered. Rigby nodded wearily and said goodbye and sat with Riley. "How did he take the news?" Micheal asked. "Pretty hard, I just hope we're still friends." Rigby sighed and glanced over at Mordecai, who was still sitting at the bar alone. "Bartender, another round." Mordecai ordered. The bartender nodded and refilled Mordecai's glass with whiskey.

_A few minutes later…_

Rigby glanced back at Mordecai, who'd stood up from his stool and walked out the door, he'd slipped his wings into his coat pockets and walked out into the rainy night. "I feel like crap." Rigby sighed. "Remember what I said Rigby, if he's your true friend, he'll understand." Micheal reassured him. Rigby nodded and chuckled, then said;

"At least he didn't murder me when I told him."

**There we go, I've finished chapter four. I hope you liked this chapter! I certainly did. Now from now on, when I finish a chapter I'll give a summary on what I'll do. Here you go;**

_**Three Years later, Micheal moves out and gets his own house, Mordecai moves in with Rigby and they become better friends, but one day, Rigby decides to buy the newspaper and finds a job which Mordecai and Rigby could be perfect for.**_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please, feel free to criticize. And if I mentioned you up the top, don't take it hard, it's just a response. :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	5. The Daily Peaks

**Feathers and Fur**

**And here we are, for chapter six. I apologize for the lack of updates, but this is the only way I can do this story. By the way, from this point on, Micheal, Riley, Mordecai and Rigby are all 21 and their ages will progress as the story continues. Also Micheal has moved out of the apartment and is renting his own house a couple of blocks from the apartment. In previous chapters; they were all sixteen in chapter one, and they're ages progressed until they all turned 21 in this chapter. (Not exactly).**

**We will see two Regular Show characters that we've seen only once before in Grey, but Mordecai and Rigby will not have known them, except for a minor encounter from the previous story. So some of this may not be canon. Sorry :(**

**Also, Mordecai seems to have become interested in the opposite sex instead of the same sex. Too bad for Rigby. I guess this story won't stay Morby after all. *Cries***

**I'm also introducing a 'timeline', which will show what point in the Regular Show life, where these chapters and events take place.**

**Now let's begin this chapter nice and quick.**

**Chapter Five: The Daily Peaks**

**Date: 21****st**** of April, 2019**

**Timeline: 1 Day before the episode; 'First Day' and Two Days before 'The Power'.**

_**Three Years Later…**_

"Dude, they're releasing a PlayStation Five next year." Rigby commented as he took off his jacket and sat it on the edge of the bed. "I still think PlayStation Three is the best one." Mordecai replied. "I know, they had the best games on there." Rigby said, pulling out his wallet from his jacket pocket, after hanging the jacket on the coat hanger. "PlayStation Four was such a letdown." Mordecai commented. "I know, right?" Rigby chuckled. "Why'd you get your wallet?" Mordecai asked. "I was thinkin' we could check out the new coffee shop downtown." Rigby suggested. "New Coffee shop? What's it called?" Mordecai asked. Rigby just shrugged. "It's just called 'The Coffee Shop'."

"Okay then, let's go get some coffee." Rigby said, walking out the door. Mordecai sighed and followed him shortly after.

A few minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the coffee shop. Rigby walked in first, as he entered, a bell rang, alerting the customers and staff of the new presence. Rigby and Mordecai walked down the stairs and up to the counter. "Hi. Can I take your order sir?" A red robin behind the counter asked. "I'll take just a coffee." Mordecai said. The robin wrote down the order in her little notepad and glanced at Rigby, who was on his tiptoes trying to reach the counter. "Same for me." Rigby said. The robin nodded and wrote it down. "Just two coffees, anything else?" The robin asked. "And I'll take two meatball subs!" Rigby exclaimed excitedly. "Meatball subs?" The robin asked, confused. "Just two subs with meatballs in them." Mordecai explained. "Oh." She nodded and wrote it down. "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll go get your coffees and subs." The robin smiled at them and walked into the kitchen. Mordecai and Rigby walked over to a table, which would later become their usual table and sat down.

"She seems nice." Mordecai commented. "Who, the robin?" Rigby asked. "Yeah." Mordecai nodded. "Mmmhmm…" Rigby rolled his eyes. "I think I might ask her for her name." Mordecai said. Rigby sighed and glanced around the coffee shop, looking for something to distract himself with, before noticing a newspaper dispenser. Rigby dug into his wallet and found a couple of dollars in change inside the wallet. "I'm gonna go buy the paper. So I can ignore you." Rigby jumped off the table and walked over to the dispenser. "The Daily Peaks…? Never heard of it." Rigby read the dispenser. He inserted a couple of dollars into the dispenser and opened the glass door, then pulled out a newspaper. He slammed the glass door of the dispenser and walked back over to the table. "How's Micheal doing at his Rockstar games job?" Mordecai asked, when Rigby returned. "He's been promoted to one of the main desks of the company." Rigby answered. "Are they making any more games?" Mordecai asked. "Micheal said that there's a possibility of a 'Bully 2' and a 'Grand Theft Auto VII'." Rigby answered. Mordecai just nodded and glanced over at the counter.

Rigby placed the paper on the table and opened it. "Rigby, why don't you look in the jobs section? We could both use some jobs." Mordecai suggested. "Sure." Rigby replied. "It sucks we can't work at Rockstar games like Micheal." Mordecai commented. "I know, right?" Rigby sighed. "Here's your coffees guys, I'll bring out your meatball subs soon." The robin chuckled and put the two coffees onto the table. "Thanks…" Mordecai said, expecting her to say her name. "Margaret." She answered. "Thanks for the coffees, Margaret." Mordecai smiled at her. "No problem…?" Margaret expected Mordecai to say his name. "Mordecai, and this is my friend, Rigby." Mordecai introduced them. Margaret smiled at them, before being interrupted by someone. "Margaret, the coffee machine's broken again." Another lady said. "Alright Eileen, I'll come help. Nice to meet you both." Margaret smiled at them and walked off with the other girl.

"Weirdos." Rigby muttered as he read the jobs section at the back of the newspaper. Mordecai rolled his eyes and began to drink some of his coffee. Rigby glanced at his coffee and begin to drink some. "This coffee is amazing." Rigby commented. "Oh my god, did Rigby, the 'I'm too awesome' raccoon likes the coffee here? It must be amazing." Mordecai laughed. "Oh shut up." Rigby smiled at his friend and glanced back at the newspaper and continued to read.

"Chinese Translator?" Rigby asked, scanning the newspaper. "None of us speak Chinese, dude." Mordecai laughed. "Umm…bomb defuser for the army?" Rigby asked. "No fucking way." Mordecai narrowed his eyes. "Uhh…groundskeepers for a local park?" Rigby suggested. "That doesn't sound too bad." Mordecai shifted to see the newspaper. "Groundskeepers wanted, no experience required, contact us at the Twin Peaks Park, opposite Golden Apartment Complex and the Blue Horse betting company." Mordecai read. "Dude, that's opposite our apartment." Mordecai said. "Should we accept the job?" Rigby asked. "Seems easy enough." Mordecai shrugged. "Here's your subs." Margaret handed them the meatball subs and held out her hand. "That'll be twelve sixty-five." She said. Mordecai nodded and handed her the right amount of change. "Thanks Fellas." Margaret leant over the table, giving Rigby and Mordecai and view of her cleavage. "Um…that's okay…?" Rigby seemed disgusted as she walked off. "Let's go…come on dude, come on!" Rigby had to pull his friend out of the coffee shop. "We'll go back to our apartment and call the park, then we'll head over the next day." Rigby said. Mordecai stayed silent. "Let's take the bus…or should we walk?" Rigby asked. "Boobs…I mean bus." Mordecai coughed. Rigby rolled his eyes and walked over to the bus stop with Mordecai and waited for the bus.

_The Next Day…_

"It's time to go to the park." Rigby said, walking out of the apartment. Mordecai followed shortly after, then locked the door. As they walked down the corridor, they bumped into the gumball machine again. "Sorry sir." The gumball machine said, before running into his apartment. "Meh." Rigby shrugged and walked over to the elevator with his friend.

A few minutes later, Rigby and Mordecai arrived at the entrance to the park. They looked up at large sign at the front of the park. "The Park. That's a boring name." Rigby commented. "I know." Mordecai chuckled. Rigby pulled out a ripped piece of paper, ripped from the newspaper, it had the contact details written on it. Rigby and Mordecai walked into the park, before suddenly being greeted by a jolly old man driving a golf cart. "Who's the big head?" Rigby laughed. Mordecai punched his friend and stopped the old man. "Excuse me sir, we're here for the grounds keeping jobs." Mordecai showed the man. "I'm Pops. Welcome to the park. Do you want the jobs?" The jolly old man introduced himself, then asked them. "Yes." Mordecai answered. "Jump in, I'll take you to where you'll be living." Pops said. Mordecai and Rigby gave weird looks at each other. "We already live outside of the park." Mordecai said. "Well, I guess you're moving. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Pops drove off in the cart with Mordecai and Rigby in the front seat beside him.

Mordecai and Rigby looked in awe, when they reached a large green house. "This is the park house." Pops said. "Wow." Rigby and Mordecai said in unison. "Come inside and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Pops said, getting out of the cart and began walking up the stairs with Mordecai and Rigby following him. Pops walked into the house, and walked upstairs and showed Mordecai and Rigby their room.

_A few minutes later…_

After Pops left, Mordecai and Rigby searched the whole house and opened the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a box of cans of beer and brought it upstairs. They had a party of their own while no one else was there and drank all of the beer cans, passing out after all the cans were finished.

_The Next Morning…_

"Urgh…hangover…" Mordecai groaned as he woke up, he was lying on the floor and his friend was laying on top of a pile of dirty clothes, though Mordecai had a blanket covering him. "Urgh…when did I get this blanket…?" Mordecai asked himself. Mordecai suddenly remembered why they were here. "Oh! Rigby! Get up man, it's time to work." Mordecai woke up his friend. "Oh, I forgot." Rigby muttered as he woke up. "Come on…we got work to do…" Mordecai yawned. "Did you bring anything with you from the house?" Rigby asked, as he stood up. "Yeah, I brought the PlayStation and the games, and your secret cardboard box, plus our jackets." Mordecai answered confidently. "Thanks." Rigby yawned. "Man…I've never had a job before that gave me a place to live…" Mordecai commented. "I've never even had a job." Rigby sighed, searching through a dirty pile of clothes that he slept on.

"I'm hungry…" Rigby muttered. "We've still got hangovers…how many cans of beer did we have last night?" Mordecai asked. "The whole box." Rigby said, pointing to the empty beer can box.

"Wait, do you think there's breakfast stuff in the kitchen?" Rigby asked. "Only one way to find out." Mordecai said, running out of their room with Rigby.

_Meanwhile…_

"Miiiiiillllkkkk…" Mordecai said, opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. "Cereallll…" Rigby said as he jumped atop of the counter and opened a cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal. Rigby jumped down onto the ground and jumped onto the dining table, where Mordecai was waiting for them. Rigby and Mordecai nodded at each other and poured the cereal and milk into a glass bowl at the same time. As they poured it, they chuckled at each other and said;

"Cooommmbiiiiinnnnneee."

**Well, there we go. This might be a canon story after all!**

**As you can see, there is no OC's in this chapter, except for a couple of references to them during this chapter. **

**Mordecai and Rigby have got a job, and it seems Mordecai has a crush, though Rigby seems jealous! They both have their new job, but will it be what they think it will be, or something completely different?**

**Summary: **_**Mordecai and Rigby become friends, instead of lovers. Even though Rigby may have felt nothing, he still loves his friend, but when Mordecai begins to develop a crush on Margaret and spends more time with her instead of Rigby, Rigby begins to get jealous. But when Rigby scores a date with Mordecai's crush, he goes completely insane. **_

**The next chapter will include OC's aswell as the original episode structure and characters.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! :D**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	6. Jealousy (It's Time Part 1)

**Feathers and Fur**

**And we're back Regular Show Fans, for chapter six of this story! This chapter is based during the episode; 'It's Time.' This may be the same episode, but it is, under no circumstances a copy of the episode, I assure you. This is a short chapter, but this is a two-parter! :D**

**Now, I'm sure most of you are eager for this chapter, so begin, shall we?**

**Chapter Six: Jealously Part One**

**Date: 23****rd**** of May, 2019.**

**Timeline: Two Days After 'Ello Gov'nor', One week after 'Mordecai and the Rigby's' and the same day as 'It's Time'.**

"You've only been here for a month! How can you have destroyed the fountain countless times, eaten all the snacks in the snack bar, and caused more injury to yourselves than anyone else!?" Mordecai and Rigby's boss; Benson, shouted at them. "It's not our fault! We just have a streak of bad luck!" Mordecai retorted. "Well get some good luck, because I'm sick of having to pay for your messes! I've had to pay hundreds of dollars to replace the snacks at the snack bar…and hundreds of dollars for your hospital bills!" Benson scolded. "We're sorry Benson, just-…" "Get out of here. I need time to cool down…" Benson interrupted Rigby. Rigby and Mordecai nodded at each other and ran out the front door and slammed it behind them.

"I need something to drink…" Benson sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Well, something's up his ass." Rigby commented as Mordecai and himself jumped into the golf cart, which was conveniently placed in front of the park's house's garage. "Let's just head to the coffee shop." Mordecai said. "You only want to go there because of _Margaret._" Rigby made a disgusted face as he said the robin's name. "Let's just go." Mordecai rolled his eyes and inserted the key into the ignition and drove off. The whole trip to the coffee shop was silent, awkward, but silent.

A few minutes later, Rigby and Mordecai arrived at the coffee shop, the familiar bell ringing as they entered the shop. Mordecai and Rigby walked over to their usual table and sat there quietly. "Hello boys, just the usual?" Margaret asked, coming over to their table. "Yeah, thanks Marg." Mordecai smiled at her and she walked off. "You do know she has boyfriends almost every night." Rigby commented. "Whatever." Mordecai rolled his eyes. Mordecai stared at Margaret from behind the counter, she was talking to her co-worker, who could barely reach the counter. Margaret glanced at him and winked at him, before turning back to her co-worker. "Dude, you're missing it!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai kept staring at her, unaware that Rigby was talking to him. "Dude! Turn around!" Rigby shouted, punching his friend in the shoulder. Mordecai didn't even feel the punch, and continued to stare at her. "Margaret." Rigby said. Mordecai immediately turned around and said; "Huh, what?" "Dude, quiet, we're watching the trailer!" Rigby scolded.

"Dinner…Zombie Dinner Party." The television above them spoke. "That looks awesome…" Mordecai said. "I'm glad you said that, because I got…BAM! Two tickets for opening night!" Rigby exclaimed, slamming two 'Zombie Dinner Party' tickets onto the table confidently. "Wanna go with me tonight?" Rigby asked. "Ooooh…I kinda already got tickets for 'Pyjama Sisters 2'…" Mordecai sighed. "Really? Dude that's just some chick-flick. I've seen the preview, they're just going to be sitting around talking about their feelings, _fully clothed._" Rigby groaned. Mordecai chuckled at this statement. "Why are you going to see that anyway?" Rigby asked, obviously disappointment by the answer that Mordecai provided. "Because I'm going to ask Margaret to go with me." Mordecai answered. Rigby sighed.

"Please come on dude, this is _opening night!_ Do you know how hard it was to get these tickets?" Rigby tried to convince him. "Here's your coffees guys." Margaret walked over and sat the two men's coffees onto the table. "Thanks Margaret." Rigby put on a fake smile. "Thanks." Mordecai smiled at her. Margaret was about to leave, before Mordecai said her name; "Margaret."

"Yeah, Mordecai?" She turned around. "I was thinking…maybe…I don't know…you could-…" "I'm sorry Margaret, please excuse my friend here, he's having a hard time trying to _espresso_ himself." Rigby held up his coffee and laughed. "Ha, good one Rigby." Margaret laughed. She turned to walk away, she seemed stressed. "Wait, Margaret?" Mordecai called. "Yes?" She asked, obviously getting annoyed by the constant calling of her name. "You seem stressed, is something the-…" Mordecai was going to finish the sentence, before Rigby interrupted. "Are you okay Margaret? It seems like you have a _full plate._" Rigby chuckled and held up a nearby empty plate. Margaret laughed, while Mordecai groaned.

"I'm just a little stressed because I'm moving out of my place today, you know, moving by yourself can be very stressful." She explained. "I can help you!" Mordecai exclaimed, obviously excited. "Yeah, _I _can help too." Rigby grinned. "Wow, thanks guys. That's very nice of you." Margaret smiled at them. "Where are you moving from?" Rigby asked. "354 Evergreen Avenue." She answered. "We'll meet you there at some time today and we'll help you." Rigby continued, avoiding Mordecai's jealous eyes. If looks could kill, Rigby would have turned to ashes. "What time?" Margaret asked. "Whenever it suits you." Rigby shrugged. "I get a lunch break in about an hour, so…an hour?" She suggested. "Yeah, that's fine, we'll see you there." Rigby grinned as she walked off. "What the hell was that!?" Mordecai exclaimed. "I was just being nice." Rigby chuckled.

Mordecai glared at his friend. "You know I like her. Why couldn't you just let me help her by herself?" Mordecai asked. "Because we don't want her breaking her back, because I can't see you picking up boxes." Rigby laughed. "Shut up." Mordecai growled. "Oh dude, you're jealous!" Rigby laughed. "Shut up! I'm not!" Mordecai argued. "Whatever, I'll see you there." Rigby rolled his eyes and left the coffee shop. "I'm not jealous…" Mordecai muttered.

One hour later, Mordecai and Rigby were helping Margaret move boxes into the back of her move-in co. truck. "Thanks guys, just one more box, let me get it." Margaret thanked Rigby and Mordecai and reached for the last box. "Don't worry Margaret, I'll get it." Mordecai stopped her and reached down for the box. "Mordecai…it's a bit…" Margaret tried to warn before Mordecai struggled to pick the box up. "…heavy…" Margaret sighed as Mordecai picked it up. "It's…fine…" Mordecai struggled and placed the box in the back of the truck. "Thanks." Margaret thanked him. "No problem." Mordecai rubbed some sweat off the top of his face. "Hey Margaret." Rigby chuckled, picking up an empty box and stepping inside it. "Yes?" Margaret turned around and faced Rigby. "Briefs or…_Boxes!?_" Rigby exclaimed, pulling the box up his body, his legs going through the bottom of the cardboard box. Margaret laughed, while Mordecai glared at him. "Ha…ha…nice one, Rigby. I'll be right back guys." Margaret chuckled and walked back to her apartment to lock up. "I think you should leave, dude, your ruining my chances with Margaret." Mordecai demanded. "No. You just want to bed her." Rigby crossed his arms.

"That's not true!" Mordecai shouted. Suddenly, they heard Margaret's apartment door shut and she began to walk back towards them. "Are you going to ask her out?" Rigby asked, his tone of voice showing that he was jealous aswell. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go head to my new place." Margaret smiled at them and was about to get into her truck, before Mordecai stopped her. "Wait Margaret, I was wondering…that you um…you…me…um…" Mordecai stuttered. "Excuse me _Margaret_." Rigby grinned. "Yeah?" She asked, glancing at Rigby. "I have two tickets for the opening night for 'Zombie Dinner Party'. Wanna go with me tonight?" Rigby asked, not taking her eyes off her, once again trying to avoid Mordecai's frightening glare. "Sure Rigs." She smiled. _"Rigs!? Where did she get that nickname?!"_ Mordecai thought to himself. "I'll pick you up at eight, I'll pay for the tickets." Rigby said. "Alright, see you at eight." Margaret waved goodbye to the two men and drove off in her truck. "Dude! Call off the date!" Mordecai ordered. "Fine, I'll call it off…" Rigby said. _"Good." _Mordecai thought too soon, before Rigby continued. "…only if you admit that you're _jealous."_ Rigby grinned. "I'm not jealous!" Mordecai shouted. "Yes you are!" Rigby argued. "No I'm not, asshole!" Mordecai shouted. "Fine, I guess you'll just stay alone, and I'll go off on a hot date with Margaret." Rigby laughed. "You're not interested in girls anyway!" Mordecai argued. "It's not too late to try." Rigby grinned. "I'm not jealous! Now cancel the goddamn date!" Mordecai ordered. "Nope. And since your still denying it, I guess I'm still going out on the date with Margaret." Rigby laughed. Mordecai growled. "Ooooh! You blew it again! You blew it again!" Rigby continued to laugh.

_Later that afternoon…_

Later that day, at around 5PM, Mordecai was slouched on the couch watching television blankly. "Hey Mordecai, how are you? Still jealous that I'm going on a date with your lady…?" Rigby laughed. "Shut up." Mordecai growled. "Only three more hours till my date!" Rigby ran off, Mordecai flinched as Rigby finished that sentence.

_One Hour Later…_

Mordecai was sitting in the kitchen with one of his co-workers; Muscleman, eating some sandwiches. Rigby walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer and opened it. "How's it goin' loner?" Rigby asked, jumping onto the counter and sitting on it. "Leave me alone." Mordecai muttered. "Oh I'm sorry, well, I guess you can look forward to 'Morde-crying yourself to sleep tonight, while I'm in bed with your girl." Rigby laughed. "Ooooh!" Muscleman laughed. "Ooooh! Only two more hours to my _date_!" Rigby jumped down from the counter and ran off.

_Another Hour Later…_

Mordecai and Rigby were blistering their thumbs pressing multiple buttons on their controllers, playing an 8-bit game. "Oh! This is just like earlier!" Rigby laughed as they played. It was a game where a girl was tied up and two men were fighting, one of them trying to save the girl, while the other one is trying to keep her. "'Oooh Mordecai, please help me with these boxes!'" Rigby mimicked Margaret. "Oh, I'm sorry Margaret, Mordecai's too busy _not asking you out_." Rigby laughed coldly, as he killed the other guy, who was under the control of Mordecai. The man who saved the girl untied her and himself and the girl begun tongue wrestling with each other. While Rigby was mimicking himself kissing someone with his tongue, while mimicking himself holding her. "Ooooh Margaret." Rigby laughed. Rigby suddenly stopped and laughed. Mordecai was just about to rip his friend apart. Mordecai turned to his friend, as if he was going to murder him, and went completely insane after Rigby finished this sentence;

"Ooooh! Only one more hour to our date, and that's _exactly_ what's gonna go down!"

**OOOOH! What's Mordecai going to do to Rigby? Will he do the same thing as the episode depicts? Or something different? Or both!? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**Summary: Benson and a couple of workers are horrified from the sudden outburst from Mordecai and decide to split the two friends into different rooms to prevent other conflicts, but that doesn't stop Rigby going to find mordecai to antagonize him some more. But this time, Mordecai does more than hurt his friend.**_

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll see you in Part Two of this chapter.**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	7. Jealousy (It's Time Part 2)

**Feathers and Fur**

**And we're back for Chapter Seven, Aka Jealousy Part Two. We're gonna begin this chapter quick and easy. **

**Let's begin.**

**Chapter Seven: Jealousy Part Two**

**Date: 23****rd**** of May, 2019.**

**Timeline: Two Days After 'Ello Gov'nor', One week after 'Mordecai and the Rigby's' and the same day as 'It's Time'.**

"Ooooh! Only one more hour till my date, and that's _exactly_ how it's gonna go down." Rigby laughed. _"That's it."_ Mordecai thought to himself. Rigby was about to walk off, before Mordecai pounced on him and began beating the crap out of him. "I'm…not…jealous!" Mordecai shouted in-between punches. A few seconds later, Muscleman and his friend; Hi-Five Ghost walked in. "Oh! They're going at it!" Muscleman laughed. "Dude! Don't just stand there, let's do something!" Hi-Five shouted. "Okay bro, okay." Muscleman rolled his eyes and grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and pulled him back. "Calm down bro." Muscleman ordered. Hi-Five grabbed Rigby and restrained him from causing any more damage. "Okay, why is there no more beer…cans…left? Rigby! Mordecai! What's going on!?" Benson shouted, walking into the living room. "Mordecai's trying to beat me up!" Rigby shouted. "Probably because you've been annoying him all afternoon Rigby." Hi-Five commented. "And why would I do that?" Rigby asked. "Because you have a date with Mordecai's girl." Hi-Five Ghost finished.

"Okay, let's try something here. We'll put these two in separate rooms, away from each other. And Rigby will not antagonise Mordecai, is that fair?" Benson asked. "No!" Mordecai shouted. "And why is that?" Benson asked. "Because I wasn't finished beating the _crap_ out of him." Mordecai answered. "Hi-Five, take Rigby into the kitchen, Muscleman, take Mordecai upstairs." Benson ordered. "Okay, bro." Muscleman nodded and dragged Mordecai up the stairs, while Hi-Five brought Rigby into the kitchen.

"Dude, why do you annoy him?" Hi-five asked. "Because he just won't listen to me." Rigby sighed. "What do you mean?" Hi-Five asked. Rigby wiped some blood from his bleeding nose and sighed. "Do you think I _really_ like Margaret?" Rigby asked. "No." Hi-Five replied. "That's right." Rigby sighed. "Are you dating Margaret to make Mordecai jealous?" Hi-Five asked. "Maybe." Rigby sighed. "Dude, that's not cool." Hi-Five scolded.

Meanwhile, Muscleman was sitting beside Mordecai on his bed. "What happened between you guys? You've never had a fight like that before." Muscleman commented. "He's being an ass, like usual." Mordecai sighed. "Dude, something's different this time, what's the problem?" Muscleman asked. "He's trying to get rid of Margaret." Mordecai answered. "Well, dating her isn't going to change that." Muscleman explained, plainly. "I know that, but I think he's just doing this to make me jealous." Mordecai said. "I don't think so." Muscleman disagreed. "Whatever, I'm going downstairs to watch TV." Mordecai sighed and walked out. Muscleman followed him shortly after.

_Half an Hour later…_

"So you two have sorted yourselves out?" Benson asked, talking to Rigby and Mordecai. "I guess." Mordecai answered. "Yes." Rigby nodded. "Good, because I have to go." Benson said. "Why?" Muscleman asked. "It's just a party at a friend's house." Benson nodded confidently. "Well, count us in." Hi-Five laughed and hi-fived his friend. Benson rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go. And you two, stay out of trouble." Benson ordered. Mordecai and Rigby nodded, then Benson walked out with Muscleman and Hi-Five. "Well, I gotta get ready for my date." Rigby laughed, checking his watch. "I'll see you in half an hour." Rigby laughed, walking up the stairs. Mordecai chuckled and walked over to the couch.

_Sometime later…_

Rigby came downstairs, in actual clothes. He was adjusting his tie, when he noticed his friend's head resting on the couch, as his body was out of sight and was watching a blank screen. Rigby was scared, but balled up his courage and walked over to his friend, while continuing to adjust his tie. "How's it goin' bud?" Rigby asked, politely. "Go away." Mordecai commented. "Look, I'm sorry…" Rigby tried to apologize. "Whatever, just buzz off." Mordecai ordered. "Dude, I still have time before my date, it's only 7:43." Rigby commented. "Oh, _is_ it?" Mordecai grinned. "What?" Rigby asked, confused. Rigby gasped when he saw that Mordecai was holding his watch battery in his hand. Rigby turned his arm and looked at the bottom of his watch, where the battery should be, but it wasn't there.

"You took my battery!" Rigby shouted. "It could be twenty minutes to your date, or maybe it's half an hour, _or maybe you already missed it_." Mordecai laughed maniacally. "Whatever! I'll find out what time it is!" Rigby shouted, running up the stairs. "Oh no you don't!" Mordecai shouted and pursued him. Rigby ran into their room and ran towards the side of Mordecai's bed, where an analog sat on a table beside it. "Ha!" Rigby laughed, before Mordecai pushed him over. After Rigby collided with the ground, he wiped some blood from his eye and glanced at the clock, before Mordecai unplugged it. "Damn it!" Rigby cursed, getting up off the floor and running out of their room. Rigby ran into the corridor, which had ten clocks along the side. Rigby laughed and looked at one of them, before Mordecai snatched it. Continuously, Rigby tried to find out what time it is, but Mordecai kept removing the clocks from the wall. Rigby groaned and ran down the stairs on all fours, running to the only clock or watch left in the house; The Microwave.

Rigby ran into the kitchen, with Mordecai running after him, with all the clocks in his hands. Mordecai pushed Rigby over and stood in front of the microwave, so Rigby couldn't see the time. "You're jealous Mordecai!" Rigby shouted, standing up. "No I'm not!" Mordecai shouted, extremely pissed off. "It's all over your face!" Rigby shouted. "My face isn't jealous!" Mordecai opened the door of the microwave and shoved all the clocks into the microwave. "Dude! What're you doing? You can't do that!" Rigby scolded. "Too late." Mordecai laughed. "Give me back those clocks!" Rigby shouted, as Mordecai pressed 'start' on the microwave. "No!" Mordecai exclaimed. Rigby pounced on his friend, knocking him into the microwave. Suddenly, a large green aura of electricity appeared behind them and the microwave, and the two friends disappeared into nothing.

Suddenly, the two friends appeared in what looked like space, and was going extremely fast. Both of them were holding for dear life onto the side of the microwave. "What's your problem? Why do you have to be jealous all the time!?" Rigby exclaimed, his voice breaking. "I'm not jealous! Why are you trying to make me jealous!?" Mordecai remanded to know. "Because I miss our bro-time…" Rigby sighed. "You're being selfish!" Mordecai shouted. "Maybe I am…I'm sorry." Rigby sighed. "'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it." Mordecai said. "Please, hear me out! You've only known her for a month, and she barely knows you exist! Why do you have to be so oblivious to everyone!? I just miss-…" "I'll kill you!" Mordecai shouted, interrupting Rigby. Rigby looked at him, obviously scared of his friend, and Mordecai pushed his friend off the microwave, throwing him into space. Mordecai watched as his friend disintegrated into nothing in front of him. "Rigby…? No, no! That's not what I meant! That's not what I meant! Go back, you son of a bitch, go back!" Mordecai started pressing random buttons on the microwave, panicking. "AH!" Mordecai shouted, as he was thrown into a dark and empty room, with the microwave. The microwave smashed on impact, and Mordecai smashed the ground beside it, laying on some of the glass. Mordecai groaned in pain and stood up. "Rigby…? No…no…" Mordecai groaned, glancing around, looking for his friend, even though he knew he was dead. Mordecai walked around, trying to find his friend, suddenly he bumped into something and he heard glass smashing, as he couldn't see because it was too dark. "Hey! Who's screwing around up there?" Mordecai heard a voice shouted. Suddenly, hundreds of clocks appeared out of nowhere and they all merged together to create a person. "Who're you?" Mordecai asked. "I am father time. You're the bird who's been destroying all my clocks just because you're jealous." The person spoke. "I'm not jealous!" Mordecai shouted. "Yes you are." Father time answered. "No I'm not." Mordecai replied. "Silence!" Father time shouted. "Look into the hourglass." Father time ordered, his stomach expanding and an hourglass appearing in the middle of it. Mordecai looked into the hourglass and watched his memories unfold.

He remembered the time back when they were three, when they first met. He remembered the 'innocent' kiss he received from his friend. He remembered moving to Twin Peaks back in 2011. He remembered meeting some friendly and unfriendly faces. He remembered meeting Riley on their first few days, and kicking Art's ass the next day. He remembered when he saved all his friends when Felix locked everyone in the gym and the gym collapsed. He remembered when Rigby stood up for everyone who'd been harassed by the football team and put them all in their place. He remembered when his friend was kidnapped by Omega. He remembered sitting beside his hospital bed, while he had tubes in his arms and scars almost all over his entire body. He remembered Rigby saying goodbye. And he remembered all the times he'd laughed and smiled at his friend.

The times when he played L.A. Noire with Rigby and Riley. The times when they went to the game store, and the times that made him smile.

But the part that got to Mordecai, was the memories from the morning of the same day, till now. The times when Rigby tried to make him jealous. The Coffee Shop, the House and when he killed his friend.

Suddenly, Mordecai collapsed in tears. "I killed him. My best friend…" Mordecai cried. "And why did you do that?" Father time asked. "Because I was jealous…but…I was jealous of nothing…the only person I needed was right there the whole time…" Mordecai sighed. "Mordecai. Tell me why you think he's trying to make you jealous." Father Time ordered. "I don't know." Mordecai lied. "You're lying, but I understand." Father Time shook his head. "Can you give me a second chance…? Please…" Mordecai asked. "I'll give you a second chance, just this once, but if I see you again, next time will not be so easy." Father time warned. Mordecai nodded. "Now, walk down that hallway, and the door back to the past should be down there." Father time explained. "Thanks Father Time." Mordecai smiled at him, walking off. "Remember, next time you're here, you won't be getting a second chance." Father Time warned as Mordecai walked down the hallway, as he walked down the hallway, he looked at the walls around him, they were all covered with all his memories, as if he was in a theatre.

Mordecai sighed and grabbed the door knob. The turned the knob, opened the door and walked through, closing it behind him. Father Time sighed and disappeared back into the air.

Suddenly, Mordecai was back at the coffee shop, staring at Margaret. "Huh…Rigby! Your…you're here!" Mordecai shouted, happily. "Shh, we're watching the trailer!" Rigby scolded. "Dinner…Zombie Dinner Party…" The television spoke. "That looks awesome." Mordecai said. "I'm glad you said that, because I got…BAM! Two tickets for opening night!" Rigby threw two 'Zombie Dinner Party' tickets onto the table confidently. "Wanna go with me tonight?" Rigby asked. Mordecai glanced at his two 'Pyjama Sisters 2' tickets and ripped them up. "Yes, yes I do." Mordecai smiled at his friend. Rigby smiled back at him. "Here's your coffees guys." Margaret walked over. "Uh…hey Margaret." Mordecai greeted, uninterested. Which surprised both Rigby _and_ Margaret. "I was think you could help me move…? I'm kinda stressed." Margaret asked. "Sure." Mordecai looked at her, with a fake smile. "I'll help too." Rigby smiled. Mordecai glanced at Rigby, Margaret walked off and the two friends looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Rigby asked. "Nothing, friend. I'm happy, I just can't wait until we go to see 'Zombie Dinner Party'." Mordecai lied. "Well, neither can I. I miss our bro-time." Rigby commented. Mordecai smiled at his friend, then turned away.

Even though he knew now that his friend was fine and safe, he would never forget killing him, this event will psychologically scar him for years to come.

**And part two of this chapter is finished! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it isn't too similar to the episode in question. **

**I'm gonna take a small break from writing for a little while, but here's a summary for you guys, to get you pumped for the next chapter.**

_**Summary: Something happens to Rigby while working on the roof of the house and gets seriously injured, while in hospital, Mordecai comforts him, but not before Rigby gets an unexpected visitor from a dead relative.**_

**Oooh, sounds weird, doesn't it? Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!  
**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	8. I Miss You

**Feathers and Fur**

**Chapter Eight, this story is progressing quickly, wow. Let's keep this going, shall we?**

**I better not keep you waiting, so let's begin. **

**Chapter Eight: I Miss You**

**Date: 2nd of June, 2019.**

**Timeline: 12 Days after 'Ello Gov'nor', 10 Days after 'It's Time'.**

"_Dude, you look sad, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah…I'm fine, I just can't wait until I see 'Zombie Dinner Party' with you."_

"_Okay then…"_

Mordecai was on the roof of the house, cleaning the gutters and the rest of the roof with his friend; Rigby. Mordecai was too busy contemplating about things that he didn't notice his friend trying to talk to him. "Dude, please listen to me." Rigby pleaded. "Ugh…yes?" Mordecai asked, returning back to earth. "Why do you always zone out when I'm around? Is it that I'm too boring for you?" Rigby asked. "No, it's not that." Mordecai sighed. "And why are you suddenly uninterested with both me _and_ Margaret. It's freaking us both out." Rigby said, cleaning the gutters with his hands. "Where's the hose?" Mordecai asked, changing the subject. "Muscleman and Hi-Five ghost are using it for their waterslide." Rigby answered, glancing over at Muscleman's trailer, where Muscleman and Hi-Five Ghost were having fun on a small waterslide they built.

"You didn't answer my question." Rigby said, throwing some leaves and some dirt onto the ground below. "I'm exhausted, any chance you could help me?" Rigby asked. "Sure, man." Mordecai answered, crawling over to the gutter, pulling out some leaves and dirt and threw it off the gutter. "You still have that scar, eh?" Mordecai laughed, looking at Rigby's tail. "I guess I do." Rigby sighed. "I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized. "There's no need to apologize." Rigby sighed, reaching down further into the gutter. "Why are you wearing a jacket outside, in this heat?" Mordecai asked. "I dunno, can we just get back to work?" Rigby growled. "Fine, Christ." Mordecai rolled his eyes and continued to clean the gutter. Suddenly, Rigby's left jacket sleeve moved up a little as Rigby reached down further into the gutter to clean it, revealing several scars on his left arm. "Dude, what happened to your arm?" Mordecai asked, glancing at his friend. "I fell down the stairs." Rigby answered, pulling his sleeve up. "Dude, seriously what happened?" Mordecai questioned. "Dude, get off my case." Rigby scold. "Oh no you haven't been doing what Micheal said you were doing." Mordecai narrowed his eyes. "What?" Rigby questioned. "He said you were cutting yourself with a glass shard." Mordecai folded his arms. "Well his full of crap." Rigby lied. "Dude, you're lying." Mordecai caught him out. "And why do you think that I'm lying?" Rigby asked. "Because your eyes always veer to the left each time you lie." Mordecai explained.

"Not true!" Rigby shouted. "Whatever." Mordecai sighed.

_A Short time later…_

"You wait downstairs, I'm gonna go grab L.A. Noire from our room and come back so we can play!" Mordecai exclaimed excitedly. "Okay." Rigby nodded, in a tone of voice that seemed like he was sad. Mordecai ignored it and walked upstairs. "Now, where did I put this bitch…?" Mordecai commented as he looked around the room. "Maybe it's under his trampoline." Mordecai said, picking up Rigby's trampoline and moving it out of the way. "Not there. Damn." Mordecai sighed. Mordecai picked up his friends trampoline and sat it back down, but suddenly he felt something slit his finger. "Ow!" Mordecai groaned in pain. Mordecai picked up the trampoline and looked under it, there was a piece of glass sticky-taped to the bottom of the trampoline. "What the…?" Mordecai gasped.

_Meanwhile…_

"Rigby! I'm going to assume that you and Mordecai cleaned the roof and gutters." Benson said. "Yes, we did." Rigby answered. "Let me inspect it then, come along." Benson ordered. Rigby groaned and jumped down from the couch and followed his boss upstairs.

A few seconds later, Benson and Rigby were on the roof. "The gutter is not up to code! It must be completely clean!" Benson scolded. "Cut us some slack Benson, Muscleman and Hi-Five Ghost took the hose for their stupid waterslide." Rigby pointed to Muscleman's waterslide. "Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry Rigby." Benson apologized. "It's fine." Rigby said. "Just try harder to get the dirt off." Benson said. Rigby nodded and Benson climbed back through the window, passing Mordecai. "Mordecai." Benson stopped him. "What?" Mordecai turned around to face his boss. "Rigby is waiting for you on the roof, you guys didn't finish your job." Benson explained. "Whatever." Mordecai interrupted his boss and climbed out the window and onto the roof. "Hey man, what took you so long? Benson had us-…" "How do you explain this!?" Mordecai exclaimed, showing the glass shard. "It's a piece of glass." Rigby plainly said. "Alright, explain to me why this piece of glass was taped to the bottom of your trampoline!" Mordecai demanded. "Why were you searching my trampoline?!" Rigby shouted. "To find the game." Mordecai answered. "Oh." Rigby sighed.

"Why do you do this?" Mordecai asked. "It's a personal matter. It's none of your business." Rigby crossed his arms. "My best friend, telling lies to me and harming himself, now that _is_ my business." Mordecai said. Rigby didn't answer that time. "Rigby, why do you do this…? I don't want to see you hurting yourself…" Mordecai sighed. Rigby sighed. "Look man, I'm sorry…just let me explain-…" "No, just get out of my way…" Mordecai interrupted his friend and stood up. "But we need to do the roof-…" Rigby said, before Mordecai pushed passed him, knocking Rigby off the side of the roof and falling onto the ground below. "Woah!" Mordecai shouted as Rigby plummeted. Mordecai leaned over the side of the roof in shock, as his best friend was lying on the ground, unconscious and not moving. Muscleman and Hi-Five saw Rigby and walked over to him. "Dude, what happened to him?" Muscleman asked.

"Mordecai pushed him off the roof." Hi-Five looked up at the roof and saw Mordecai already grieving, leaning over the side of the roof. "Rigby! Why are you lying down, and not on the roof!?" Benson scolded, walking outside. "Dude, Benson, he just fell off the roof." Muscleman scolded. "What!?" Benson exclaimed, obviously shocked. "Call some help, bro." Muscleman said. Benson pulled out his mobile and dialled the emergency number. Mordecai watched the event unfold from the roof, the constant glares he received from his co-workers and boss, the glances from the paramedics when they arrived at the scene and when he glanced at Rigby as they took him away.

_The Next Day…_

At the hospital, Mordecai sat beside Rigby's bed, alone. "I'm so sorry Rigby…" Mordecai apologized. "It wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Rigby answered. "But I pushed you off that roof." Mordecai sighed. "I fell, that's all it is to it." Rigby argued. Awkward silence filled the air, until Rigby spoke again. "Hey Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Yeah?" Mordecai responded. "Why are you so uninterested with me and Margaret?" Rigby asked. "It's…it's complicated…" Mordecai rubbed the back of his head. Rigby sighed, knowing he wouldn't get it out of Mordecai, no matter how hard he tried. "I'd rather get some rest…I've got lots of thinking to do and it's making my head hurt…" Rigby grasped his head. "Alright, I'll be right outside, okay?" Mordecai stood up. Rigby nodded. "Bye man." Mordecai walked over to the door, waved at his friend, then closed the door after he left. "Why is it always _me_ who always gets hurt, who ends up in the hospital?" Rigby began to talk to himself. "It's always me, not Mordecai, Riley or anyone else." Rigby continued. "This world is so cruel…sometimes I wish I'd never existed." Rigby closed his eyes, only for a second and opened them again. Suddenly, he noticed a large blue aura appearing in front of him. Rigby was about to scream, but something in him stopped him from screaming.

The aura began to dissipate and a familiar figure was floating in front of Rigby's bed. "Well if you didn't, you'd be missed by lots of people." The figure said, as he appeared. "D-don…?" Rigby felt like crying. "Don't cry, how are you?" Don asked, smiling at his big brother. "You haven't changed a bit." Don smiled. "I miss you." Rigby commented. Don was taken aback by this comment, seeming as his brother didn't like him. "I miss you too." Don reached his paw and floated beside Rigby's bed. He reached his paw and grabbed Rigby's paw. "You're sweating." Don commented. "How are you here…?" Rigby asked, obviously astonished.

"I got an appeal from the big man upstairs." Don pointed to the roof. "Eh?" Rigby asked. "You know, Lord, God, you know?" Don furrowed his brow. "I…I don't understand." Rigby said. "I've been watching you for years, big bro, and I have to say, I'm both proud and disappointed." Don commented. "What…what do you mean?" Rigby questioned. Don reached his paw and placed it beside Rigby's left eye. Suddenly, Rigby's vision faded to black and he awoke in a place where he couldn't move. "Welcome to the Theatre!" Don shouted, all the lights around the room switching on, startling him. "What the hell…?" Rigby asked, looking around. "Look at the screen." Don ordered. "Why're we here?" Rigby asked. "Well, I know you Rigby, and I predicted that you'd prefer to be in a theatre for this." Don explained.

"For what?" Rigby asked, confused. "Just watch the damn screen." Don pointed at the screen.

Rigby's eyes focused on the screen, his memories being laid out in front of him in millions of tiny pictures that tricked his mind into thinking that it was a movie.

"And stop." Don said, stopping the memories being unfolded on the screen.

"Why am I here?" Rigby asked. "I've come to show you a few things, if that's okay, brother." Don answered. "It's fine, take your time." Rigby sat back in his seat.

The screen was stopped at a certain frame, the screen had a picture of the school gym, and a truck on the road. "Remember this?" Don asked. "That's the school gym…and-…" Rigby said, before the screen suddenly continued, it showed the truck colliding with the gym and it collapsing. "NO! NOT THIS!" Rigby panicked. "Calm down." Don calmed his brother down. "That day, I passed on into the afterlife, but that wasn't all." Don began. "I was greeted by him, himself. The Lord." Don said. "The Lord? You know I don't believe in all that crap." Rigby said. "It's fine." Don reassured him. "Next?" Rigby asked. "Well, after I passed on, I was with you until now." Don explained. "Really?" Rigby asked astonished. "Yes, I just wasn't visible and you couldn't hear me." Don continued to explain.

"I was there when you stood up for everyone at the school during that football match, I was there when you chose your mind over anger and decided not to kill the man who decided my fate." Don continued. "Felix." Rigby growled. "You hold a grudge against him?" Don asked. "No…I just…I dunno…just keep going." Rigby said, uncomfortably. "I was there when you were kidnapped." Don said. "What!?" Rigby's eyes widened. "Don't worry. And I was there when-…" "Oh, no, no, no. You weren't there when Mordecai and I…?" Rigby interrupted. "No. Your business is your business." Don explained. "What're you trying to say?" Rigby asked.

Don let out a sigh. "Over a week ago, do you remember going to a movie with Mordecai?" Don asked. "Yes I did, I really enjoyed it." Rigby answered. Don let out a short sigh and explained what happened with Mordecai.

"He…he killed me…?" Rigby asked, obviously saddened by this explanation. "How do you know this?" Rigby asked. "I saw it unfold, I'm sorry." Don sighed. "What…what is all this supposed to mean?" Rigby asked.

"I just wanted to remind you of your place, and Mordecai's." Don answered. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Rigby began to get angry. "I just wanted to…*sigh* Rigby, you and Mordecai are…not together, as I know." Don said. "I know, how does that come into this? I don't like him and he doesn't like me." Rigby answered. "Look man, I'm not cupid, or the god of love, but I have to say, Mordecai does still like you." Don said. "No…we…we finished a long time ago…" Rigby trailed off. "Just ask him, and he'll tell you. Now…I have to go…" Don said. Suddenly, Rigby's vision returned and he was back in the hospital room and Don was floating beside his bed. "Don't go…I miss you…please come back…" Rigby was on the verge of tears.

"Someday you'll see me again, brother." Don said, disappearing. "Hey Rigby, are you…alright?" Mordecai opened the door and walked in. "Dude, are you crying?" Mordecai asked. "N-No…men don't cry…" Rigby lied. "It's alright, we all cry…" Mordecai wrapped his wing around Rigby's neck and held him still. "I…had a bed dream…" Rigby lied. "Oh…I'm sorry man…" Mordecai caressed his friend. "Mordecai…I…I wanted to ask you something…something personal…" Rigby balled up his courage. "Yes…Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Did you…"

**CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Rigby will ask? Will he ask the question of 'do you still like me?' or 'did you kill me?' or something else? You tell me in the reviews section! **

**I'll release the next chapter when I get a couple more favourites! I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :D**

**MORBY FOREVER, AND FUCK MORDECAI X CJ!**

**R.S.M.**


	9. Let's KILIT

**Feathers and Fur**

**Sorry for the long wait, the first semester at my school finished and the holidays have begun, so I've been busy.**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

**Chapter Nine: Let's K.I.L.I.T.**

**Date: 2nd of June, 2019.**

**Timeline: 12 Days after 'Ello Gov'nor', 10 Days after 'It's Time'.**

"Did you kill me?" Rigby asked. "What?" Mordecai questioned, confused. "I…I had a dream that I made you jealous and you killed me…is it true?" Rigby asked. "Yes…it is true." Mordecai sighed. "At least you didn't lie…promise you won't do it again…?" Rigby asked. "Of course. Why would I hurt-…" "Jealousy." Rigby interrupted his friend. "Look man, I apologized…" Mordecai sighed. "It's fine. I…I'm just disappointed." Rigby sighed. "I'm sorry man…so…um…what did the doctors say?" Mordecai asked. "It's just a concussion." Rigby answered. "Good…" Mordecai sighed of relief. "I'll be back home before you know it." Rigby replied. "Mordecai…?" Rigby asked. "Yes?" Mordecai questioned, glancing at his friend on the hospital bed.

"_Go for it…" Mordecai's thoughts were tempting him._

"_Come on…just say it…" Rigby mustered up his courage in his thoughts._

"Do you want to go out?" Rigby and Mordecai asked at the same time. "Woah." They both muttered. "Jinx." Mordecai grinned. "No, not that shit again." Rigby growled. "Dude, I'm not going to bash you, we're in a hospital." Mordecai grinned. "So…you want to?" Rigby asked. "To punch you?" Mordecai questioned. "No…to go out…?" Rigby's face reddened after he finished that question. "Why not?" Mordecai grinned. "I'm sorry for everything…" Rigby apologized. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "The…the time where I rejected you…remember?" Rigby asked. "Yeah…I do…" Mordecai sighed.

The next few minutes were empty, all that was there was silence, until Mordecai said something. "Why do you injure yourself?" Mordecai asked. "I…I don't know…" Rigby lied. "I can tell that you're lying, maybe this will change your train of thought." Mordecai leaned in and kissed Rigby, after a few seconds he pulled back. "I…I don't…*sigh* I guess I just feel sad…" Rigby explained, plainly. "Why?" Mordecai asked. "I…I think I'm cursed…" Rigby muttered. "Cursed?" Mordecai questioned, confused. "Think about it…all these things happen to ME and only ME." Rigby explained, harshly. "Calm down man, you're not cursed, you've just got some bad luck." Mordecai rubbed his friend's hair. "Okay…well…when the doctor lets me out, promise me that you'll take me out straight away." Rigby grinned. "I p-promise." Mordecai stuttered. Rigby smiled at his friend as Mordecai continued to mess with his hair.

_The Next Day…_

"Ahhh…fresh air, I feel like I was in there for years." Rigby breathed in the fresh oxygen after Mordecai and himself left the hospital. "Remember what you promised?" Rigby chuckled. "Where do you want to go?" Mordecai asked. "Wing Kingdom." Rigby smiled. "I thought they closed down." Mordecai rubbed his chin. "No they're still open. It's just down the street from the park." Rigby explained. "Oh, alright." Mordecai shrugged and helped Rigby into the park's cart outside the hospital. "Thanks." Rigby thanked his friend and watched him jump into his seat. Mordecai put the key into the ignition and turned it. Mordecai put his right leg onto the accelerator pedal and drove off.

_Meanwhile…_

Riley was sitting at her home, talking to Micheal, they were both sitting on a couch in the living room. "That's sad, where is he now?" Micheal asked. "Not sure." Riley answered. "That's a bummer, that he's allergic to you. How does that even happen…?" Micheal trailed off. "I don't know." Riley sighed. "Hey Micheal…I was wondering…could you help me with something?" Riley asked. "Sure, what is it?" Micheal asked. "I want to see if I can go to the local radio station…um…K.I.L.I.T. Radio, and see if they can play a song for me…and…maybe Felix will listen to it and want to come back…" Riley explained. "I'm astonished Riley, I really am. But what if he doesn't listen to the radio?" Micheal asked. "It's his favourite radio station." Riley said. "Oh. Is he still in town?" Micheal questioned. "Yeah, I saw him yesterday." Riley answered. "Why didn't you go talk to him?" Micheal asked. Riley just glared at him. "Sorry. Alright then, I'll see what I can do." Micheal said.

"Thank you." Riley smiled at him. "Maybe you could assist me aswell?" Micheal asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Riley glanced at him. "My job at Rockstar games is really doing well, but we're running out of ideas for games. People are sick of Grand Theft Auto and those sorts of games…" Micheal explained. "You're running out of ideas, correct?" Riley replied. "Yes. Got any?" Micheal asked. "Maybe…what kind of game haven't you done?" Riley asked. Micheal just shrugged. "I'm only an ideas man, I don't deal with that kind of stuff." Micheal answered. "Oh well…how about a detective game?" Riley asked. "Done it, it was L.A. Noire." Micheal sighed. "A racing game?" Riley continued to ask. "Midnight Club." Micheal sighed. "A shooting game?" Riley asked, jokingly. "Are you serious?" Micheal asked. "I was joking." Riley chuckled.

_A couple of days later…_

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in the living room of the park house, watching 'Fool Me Twice' on TV. "You fooled me! I punch your face!" The television spoke, before emitting a punching sound. "Ha! This show is hilarious." Rigby laughed. "Yeah." Mordecai chuckled. "Bros, can I have some help?" Muscleman ran into the living room, breathing fast. "Woah man, what's up?" Rigby asked. "I need some help. I want to impress Starla…so I wrote a song for her, I want the radio to play it, but I need someone to drive me there. Since my license…" Muscleman trailed off. "…got taken away from you. We know. Doing donuts and speeding on the freeway doesn't _give_ you demerits you know." Mordecai laughed. "Can you help or not?" Muscleman asked. "Why can't fives help you?" Rigby glanced at the zombie. "Fives and I are having a fight." Muscleman answered. "Okay…so how much you talking about?" Rigby asked. Mordecai punched his friend on the shoulder. "Dude, seriously." Mordecai scolded. "I was kidding…" Rigby sighed, and rubbed his shoulder. "Can you drive me or not?" Muscleman asked, impatiently.

"Yeah we'll help, let's go." Mordecai jumped off the couch and walked out with Muscleman. Rigby rubbed his shoulder and jumped down from the couch and onto the floor. He sighed and walked outside, meeting up with Mordecai and Muscleman.

_A few minutes later…_

Mordecai, Rigby and Muscleman arrived at the radio station and noticed Riley and Micheal talking to none-other than Donny G, the man behind K.I.L.I.T. Radio. "Come on Donny, help us out." Micheal pleaded. "I can't man, it's how the station works, I'm sorry." Donny apologized. "This place isn't even running for you anymore! Robots and shit are running it. Help us out Donny!" Riley shouted. "Fuck…goddamn it…fine, meet me at McHooligans, downtown." Donny said. "Donny!" Muscleman shouted, jumping out of the cart, holding a cassette tape. "Oh god, more." Donny muttered. "Hey Mordecai." Micheal greeted. "Hi." Mordecai greeted and jumped out of the cart with Rigby. "I guess you all want to play songs." Donny said. "Yep." Muscleman and Riley both answered at the same time. Donny G sighed. "Let's go." Donny said, jumping into his car.

_At McHooligans…_

"So that's how it happened, what can we do about it?" Riley asked. Mordecai, Micheal and Rigby were sitting opposite Donny, Riley and Muscleman at a table in the pub. "We can go in there and dismantle it." Muscleman answered. "Not a good idea, anything that isn't authorised that goes in there gets vaporised." Donny G explained. "I got an idea, why don't we go in there dressed as janitors or mechanics! And then sneak into the main control room…" Rigby stopped talking, expecting Donny to finish the sentence. "…and switch off the mainframe!" Donny finished the sentence. "Then what're we waiting for, let's go!" Rigby stepped down from his chair and onto the floor. "Well, isn't he an eager raccoon." Riley commented. "He may be, but he's my eager 'coon." Mordecai chuckled and got off his chair.

_At K.I.L.I.T. Radio…_

"So who's going in?" Micheal asked. "Muscleman, Rigby and I will." Mordecai answered. "Okay, here's the uniforms." Donny handed over some custodian uniforms. Mordecai, Rigby and Muscleman slipped them on and glanced at Donny. "Let's go." Mordecai said. Donny walked over to the door and spoke into a keypad. "It's Donny." Donny said. "Hi Donny, who're these people?" The robot greeted, from inside the radio station. "Just some mechanics doing repairs…" Donny explained. "Okay…" The robot said, suddenly the doors opened and Donny walked in with Mordecai, Rigby and Muscleman. Mordecai nodded at his friends and walked into the security room and shut off all the security cameras and walked back out.

_A few minutes later…_

"Think they're going to really do it?" Riley asked. "I hope so." Micheal sighed. Suddenly, music began to come from the building and Micheal and Riley noticed Mordecai, Rigby and Muscleman running out of the radio station. "Back off!" Mordecai shouted at Riley and Micheal. Micheal and Riley obliged and stepped back, watching Rigby, Mordecai and Muscleman run out of the radio station. Suddenly, the station exploded and knocked Rigby, Mordecai and Muscleman over. "Are you guys alright?" Riley asked, helping them up with Micheal."Yeah…Donny sacrificed himself for us…" Rigby coughed, standing up. "We managed to get both songs on air…let's hope Felix and Starla listened to their songs." Mordecai sighed. "I hope so too." Riley helped Muscleman up. "My song wasn't that big, it was just about fifteen lines long, I think." Riley explained. "Same here." Muscleman sighed.

_A few minutes ago, across town._

Felix was driving down the main street, towards the police station; where he worked. "We'll be right back after th-…" The radio suddenly cut out and suddenly something new came on.

"_This is Donny G, for K.I.L.I.T. Radio for the last time, here's the songs that I've been told to play, but I'm playing with honour. Welcome to K.I.L.I.T. Radio, don't touch that dial and stay here, this is Donny G on K.I.L.I.T. Radio, now let's K.I.L.I.T."_

"_The first day I saw you, I fell in love._

_The second day I saw you, I felt tingly inside._

_The third day I saw you, I tried to ask you out._

_The fourth day I saw you, I watched you walk away._

_Those days I saw you, it made me want to scream. Those days were the good days, the good times, the times that made us smile._

_The fifth day I saw you, we met up for a date._

_The sixth day I saw you, we watched the stars._

_The seventh day I saw you, we had our first kiss._

_The eight day I saw you, you started to change._

_Those days I saw you, it made me want to scream. Those days were the good days, the good times, the times that made us smile._

_The ninth day I saw you,_ _you seemed to be depressed._

_The tenth day I saw you, I tried to cheer you up, but it didn't seem to work._

_The eleventh day I saw you, you said that we had to be apart._

_The twelfth day I saw you, you looked at me like we never knew each other._

_Those days I saw you, it made me want to scream. Those days were the good days, the good times, the times that made us smile._

_Those twelve days I saw you, we became more than boyfriend and girlfriend, we became inseparable. Felix, I miss you."_

"_And that was the first song, now let's go on to the last song…" Donny G said over the radio._

Felix pulled over and sat there in shock. "That voice…Riley…?" Felix asked himself, obviously shocked by the song. "I have to do something…" Felix got back on the road, but this time to a new destination. Felix smiled at himself, repeating the song over and over again in his head, before muttering;

"I need to see her again."

**There we go, thanks for reading!**

**I know the song was extremely fucking cheesy. But I ran out of ideas. :/**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was pretty uneventful. Though I am sure **_**some**_** of you are happy with Morby returning. **

**Do you think Felix and Riley will see each other again? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Here's a quick summary; **

_**Mordecai, Rigby and Riley are disgusted watching Muscleman spend more time with Starla, and kissing her in front of them. The three friends decide to go visit Micheal at his workplace, but when they get back to Riley's house, they noticed an unexpected visitor sitting on the front lawn with something in his hand.**_

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	10. Dude, You're Overreacting (Debts Part 1)

**Feathers and Fur**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy these holidays, but I'm back for another chapter. But I **_**did**_** tell you guys that updates would be slower now, also I have major writers block. D:**

**Well, this chapter is long! This should make up for all the days I haven't updated! Please Review, Favourite and Follow Feathers and Fur.**

**I'm only continuing because of you fans. Thanks.**

**Chapter Ten: Dude, You're Overreacting**

**Date: 3****rd**** of June, 2019.**

**Timeline: 1 Day after 'K.I.L.I.T. Radio', 2 Days after 'Grave Sights', Ten days before 'Jinx'.**

Rigby, Mordecai and Riley came out of the house, coughing and wheezing, trying not to vomit. "When will they stop kissing? It makes me wanna puke up my lunch…and I don't want to lose the meatball sub I just had…" Rigby trailed off. "It's disgusting, do they always do that?" Riley asked. "Not usually, but I guess today is an exception." Mordecai groaned in disgust. "Where's Micheal?" Riley asked. "Working on some game at Rockstar Games." Rigby answered. "So they finally figured out something to do." Riley grinned proudly. "I guess so." Rigby shrugged. "Wanna go visit him?" Mordecai asked. "He might be busy." Rigby said. "They won't kill us for visiting a friend, let's just go over there and see him." Riley explained. "Okay, then." Rigby nodded. Mordecai walked downstairs and jumped into the cart, waving at Riley and Rigby. "You guys coming?" Mordecai asked. Riley and Rigby shrugged and walked down the stairs, and into the cart.

_Meanwhile…_

"Your medication sir." A lady behind the counter of a Chemist said. "Thank you." A man answered, receiving the medication and putting them in his pocket. "Now, just some flowers and a card…" The man looked around the chemist. He sighed a sigh of relief when he found a bouquet of flowers and a card that says 'Get Well Soon/I Miss You'. He picked up the flowers and card and walked up to the counter. "That'll be $17.50." A lady said from behind the counter. The man sighed and handed over the money. The lady put the stuff into a plastic bag and handed it over the counter into the man's hands. "Have a good one sir." The lady said, cheerfully. "You too." The man rolled his eyes and walked out.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey guys! Why are you here?" Micheal asked, cheerfully, noticing Riley, Rigby and Mordecai in front of his desk with another man. "Good." They answered. "Thanks Don, you can go now." Micheal glanced at the other man. 'Don' nodded and walked off. "So, this is where you work?" Rigby asked. "Yeah." Micheal answered. "Pretty classy." Riley said, glancing around the room. The walls were made of stone and marble, and there was a giant window facing the front of the building and the window had a big glass 'R' with a star in the middle of it. (Rockstar Game's Logo).

"Well. What brings you here?" Micheal asked. "I mean that in the nicest way possible." Micheal assured them. "We just decided to come see you. Not really for any reason." Riley replied. "Oh, okay. So…is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Micheal asked. "Not really…oh wait! I remember, I have a thought for a good game." Riley trailed off. "Yeah, what is it?" Micheal asked. "A game about-…" "Hey, Rigby, can you come with me for a second?" Mordecai interrupted. "Please…I wanna here this." Rigby argued. "Now please." Mordecai demanded. "Fine." Rigby sighed. Riley watched them walk off. "They're odd men." She commented. "I know." Micheal chuckled. "So, what was the idea?" Micheal asked.

_Outside Rockstar Games…_

"Seriously man, not cool." Rigby scolded as Mordecai and himself walked outside. "Sorry man, but I wanted to talk to you." Mordecai apologized. "Whatever, this better be important." Rigby rolled his eyes. "Rigby. How did you know about those things?" Mordecai asked. "What're you talking about?" Rigby questioned, confused by the question. "You know, the hospital? How did you know about the whole 'me killing you' thing? Because that was back in time! Or…was that the future…? I don't know about time." Mordecai trailed off. "Well…I had a…visitor…" Rigby answered plainly. "Really? I didn't see anyone go in or out." Mordecai replied, thinking that Rigby was lying. "I'm serious, it was the weirdest thing, and it was my brother. He came to me like a ghost." Rigby explained. "I'm confused, how is that even possible?" Mordecai asked. "Dude, these days, anything's possible." Rigby shrugged. "Good point. But still, your brother?" Mordecai asked, shocked. "It's…complicated, but we went back in time and he told me." Rigby continued. Mordecai nodded.

"So…what're you guys talking about out here?" Riley asked, glancing at Micheal and watching him back inside. "Just stuff." Rigby answered, plainly. "Well…okay. So…I was thinking, maybe you guys would like to come to my house? I made cake." Riley made a ':3' face. "Sure." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison. "Let's go then." Riley jumped in the back of the cart. Mordecai sat on the left side of the cart, while Rigby sat on the right. "Too bad I can't really reach the pedals." Rigby sighed. "Sorry man." Mordecai pat his friend on the shoulder and drove off.

On the way, Mordecai and Rigby were whistling a random tune. "Hey guys, what's the whistling for? I've never heard that tune before." Riley interrupted them. "It's just something we created." Rigby answered. "What is it for?" Riley asked. "It's just like a theme music, but for us." Rigby chuckled with Mordecai. "Sounds cool." Riley smiled at them and paid attention to them as they continued to whistle the same tune.

_A few minutes later…_

Mordecai and Rigby were still whistling the same tune on the way back to Riley's house and it was beginning to get on Riley's nerves. She was about to scold them, before they turned a corner and arrived at her house, she noticed someone sitting on the curb in front of her house. "Who's that?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure." Riley answered. "Well, let's go see who this person is then." Rigby said. The cart stopped in front of Riley's house and the three friends stepped out of the cart. "Hey." The man greeted.

"Felix!?" Rigby noticed who it was. "What're you doing here?" Riley asked, overjoyed. Felix got up off the curb and hugged his friends. "It's been a long time." Rigby said, hugging Felix first. "Where did you go?" Felix asked. "We should say the same thing about you." Mordecai retorted. "Aren't you not allowed to be near me?" Riley asked. "Nope, because I got these." Felix held up a box of pills. "What is it?" Mordecai asked. "It's a pill which can stop addictions and also helps with people with multiple personalities." Felix explained. "But you're not addicted and you don't have MPD." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Actually, I was diagnosed with it last week." Felix crossed _his_ arms. "Oh shit. I'm sorry." Mordecai chuckled nervously. "Dude, seriously, it's fine." Felix assured him. "But, how do the pills help?" Riley asked. "Well, do you want the long story or the short story?" Felix asked.

"Long." Riley and Mordecai said at the same time.

"Short." Rigby said, obviously bored.

"Oh, come on!" Rigby slapped himself on the arm. "Well then, let's begin." Felix chuckled a little, knowing the Rigby was extremely bored.

"After I heard your song on the radio, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I drove home and searched for any medication to help me. The internet said there's nothing for what I was looking for. So I thought to myself, my doctor said I was allergic to you, but you also made my other personality come back, so I decided to get a prescription for a box of pills called 'Beneficiary's Personality X-41." Felix explained.

"So, after I got that, I grabbed a bouquet of flowers for Riley…and this for her too." Felix handed over a bouquet of flowers and the card. Riley thanked Felix for the flowers and looked at the card.

'_Riley, you are my everything. Even though I don't have much else, please, will you go back out with me?' _The card read.

"Of course I will." Riley smiled at Felix and put her arms around him, leaning in for a hug, but suddenly kissed him. "Thing are getting' steamy." Rigby poked Mordecai playfully. "Dude, come on. It's their moment." Mordecai scolded. "It can be _all_ of our moments." Rigby winked at his friend. "That doesn't make sense." Mordecai raised a brow. "So?" Rigby asked. Mordecai shrugged and kissed his friend. Riley and Felix pulled away from each other and chuckled. "Seriously, I didn't think those two were still together." Felix muttered. "I know, right?" Riley chuckled.

"I'm so glad your back." Riley said. "Me too." Felix smiled at her. "I missed you." Riley plainly said. "Same here." Felix hugged his new girlfriend. "Let's leave these two and go out for a drink, whaddya say?" Riley asked. "Definitely." Felix grinned and jumped into the cart with Riley. "Cya guys, have fun." Riley laughed and drove off. Mordecai and Rigby pulled away from each other. "Those jerks stole the cart!" Rigby shouted. "Guess we're walking." Mordecai laughed. "No! I can't!" Rigby shouted. "Why not?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know, I'm just tired…" Rigby trailed off. "Want me to carry you?" Mordecai asked, jokingly. "Yeah, sure." Rigby replied.

"That was a joke." Mordecai said. "Oh…damn." Rigby sighed. "Damn it." Mordecai sighed and picked his friend up and sat him upon his own shoulders. "Wheeeew! I never get bored of this!" Rigby laughed, as Mordecai ran down the street with him on his shoulders.

Later that day, at about 7PM, the two friends arrived back at the park. Mordecai was exhausted and sat his friend on the stairs, who was gasping for air, even though he didn't even move. "Where the hell have you two been!?" Benson burst through the front doors of the house and out onto the veranda. "Woah man, today's our day off!" Rigby shouted back. "That was Sunday!" Benson shouted. "What day is it then?" Rigby asked. "It's Tuesday! Garbage day!" Benson scolded. "So? Can't you handle a few bins, Gumball?" Mordecai laughed. "Excuse me?" Benson was about to tear them apart. "It was a joke Benson, look we're sorry for being late." Rigby tried to apologize. "Is that an apology, Rigby?" Benson asked, astonished. "A feeble attempt at one, yes." Rigby sighed.

"What did you do with the real Rigby?" Benson asked, playfully. "He's in my dungeon!" Mordecai laughed evilly. "Dude, that was creepy." Rigby backed off a little. "Sorry." Mordecai apologized. "Ha! You guys made me laugh today, so I guess you can catch up on more work tomorrow, why don't-…wait, where's the cart?" Benson asked, noticing that it wasn't there with them. "Our friend took it, I'm sure she'll return it." Mordecai assured him. "He better!" Benson scolded. "You mean, 'she'. It's a girl, Benson." Mordecai crossed his arms. "Oh! That dog. I forgot." Benson said. "Her name is Riley." Mordecai said. Benson facepalmed. "Just make sure the cart is back by tomorrow." Benson sighed and walked back inside. "Hello! Guys!" Pops shouted, cheerfully. "Pops? Where are you?" Mordecai asked. "Over here!" Pops shouted, out of sight. "I don't see you." Rigby said. "Neither can I." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby walked down the stairs and past a nearby bush, looking for Pops. Suddenly, Pops jumped out from the bush, with a piece of bush taped to his face. "AH!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed. "What now!?" Benson shouted, running outside. "Pops! You scared us!" Rigby gasped for air. "Sorry gentlemen, I was just testing out my bush camouflage I bought off the internets!" Pops laughed. "Pops, its internet, not internets. And Skips said that you were scared off from the computer, so Muscleman had to order it for you." Benson said, walking down the stairs. "You could've just taped some bush to your face instead of-…" Mordecai tried to sound casual while saying that. But instead, like Rigby, burst out into laughter. "What's so funny about a bush?" Benson asked, removing the taped bush from Pop's face. Rigby and Mordecai burst out laughing. Benson facepalmed and helped Pops stand up. "Why…why…why were you…scared Pops?" Mordecai asked, finally finished laughing.

"Every time I searched Taped Bush on the internet, it kept coming up with-…" "You don't need to continue, let's go inside." Benson tried to hold in a chuckle, and walked Pops inside. "Poor Pops, so gullible and so funny." Rigby wiped some tears of laughter from his eyes.

_Later that Night…_

"Dude, it's after ten. She should've come home by now." Mordecai said, looking out the window, looking for her. "Maybe she got caught up at something?" Rigby suggested. "Wait…wait…wait…wait…she went out _drinking_ with a _man_ with a _cart_." Mordecai dumbed things down. "Eh?" Rigby asked, still confused. "What I'm saying is-…" "Mordecai! Rigby! You're in so much trouble!" Benson shouted. "What did we do?" Mordecai asked, watching Benson enter the room. "How come, the Park cart, is near the Twin Peaks River!? ABANDONED!" Benson shouted. "What? What are you talking about and how do you know this?" Mordecai asked, astounded. "I got a phone call from the Twin Peaks Council!" Benson shouted. "We're sorry man, but-…" "You lied to me! You said that Riley-…" "Benson, listen to us. We're talking about a twenty two year old girl, with a twenty two year old man, getting drinks and driving." Rigby explained.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SHE WAS GOING OUT TO DRINK!?" Benson shouted. "Because-…" "AND SHE'S GOING OUT WITH A MAN? OH GOD, SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA DESTROY THE CART WITH HIM!" Benson shouted, extremely loud. "Benson! Calm down this once!" Pops scolded, going down the stairs. "Wait, you said that the cart was abandoned…?" Rigby asked. "YES! I SPEC-…" "Benson!" Pops scolded. Benson sighed, and his gumball machine, instead of turning red, returned back to its pale colour. "Dude, you're overreacting." Mordecai scolded. "Shut up! Yes…I specifically told you that the cart was abandoned! Didn't…you…hear me?" Benson calmed down. "Dude. Riley and Felix probably got drunk or something…" Mordecai said. "Dude, what if they were abducted by aliens?" Rigby asked.

"Are you serious?" Benson asked. "Anything is possible, dude." Mordecai shrugged. "Where did you say the cart was?" Pops asked. "Down near the River." Benson answered. "Why not send Mordecai and Rigby down there to pick it up and find their friends?" Pops asked. Benson was about to say no, but instead made an evil grin and glanced at the two friends. "Dude, that's creepy." Rigby muttered. "Go on, go find the cart. Have fun." Benson grinned. "Mmk." Rigby and Mordecai said at the same time. Mordecai and Rigby jumped off the couch and ran out the front door and into the dark night. Mordecai and Rigby stopped in front of the house and Mordecai pulled out his cell-phone. "Dude, does your cell-phone have a map?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, it has an app for that." Mordecai answered.

_Less than a few minutes later…_

"There. The Twin Peaks River is a river that runs under the Twin Peaks Memorial Bridge." Mordecai answered. "So, that's less than a few miles away from here." Rigby said. "How'd you know that?" Mordecai asked. "We used to cross there when we were kids. Remember? We used to jump in the river." Rigby answered. "Oh, well cool." Mordecai chuckled. Rigby shivered. "It's dark out here, man…" Rigby muttered. "I know…it's okay, I'll protect ya." Mordecai reassured his friend. Rigby smiled and walked off with his friend beside him, with Pops watching them from the front window. "Good luck to them, eh Benson?" Pops asked. "Yeah, good luck." Benson muttered. Pops looked out the window again and watched the two friends disappear into the night. Rigby was still scared and grabbed Mordecai's wing and squeezed it. "Don't worry man." Mordecai comforted his friend. "I know…just…" Rigby said. "What?" Mordecai asked.

"Let's just go find that stupid cart."

**Well, this chapter is a turning point. There is barely no swearing in this chapter and the chapter seems more canon than ever. The characters aren't too OCC and Felix is back together with Riley! But what happened that night, and why is the cart abandoned next to a river? Find out in the next chapter!**

**MORBY FOREVER**

**R.S.M.**


	11. Serious Debts (Debts Part 2)

**Feathers and Fur**

**Chapter Eleven, no bullshit, no stalling, let's just begin this chapter with a 'how did it happen?' and see what happens. **

**Chapter Eleven: Serious Debts**

**Date: June 2****nd****, 2019.**

**Timeline: 1 Day after 'K.I.L.I.T. Radio', 2 Days after 'Grave Sights', 10 Days before 'Jinx'.**

_Two Hours Ago…_

"Riley, you're so drunk…" Felix laughed. Riley and Felix were drinking at McHooligans together. After a few drinks, Felix and Riley began to have a conversation that meant nothing to each other and only random sentences were spoken in-between them. "I know…hey…when were you…orange…?" Riley asked, stuttering. "I'M ORANGE!?" Felix exclaimed. "Hey you two. Can you take it down a notch?" The Bartender walked over. "This…no…this…is a free country! Mr Moustache." Felix poked the Bartender's nose.

_Not a second later…_

The Bartender physically threw Riley and Felix out of the bar, and onto the cement path outside and slammed the door. "Bastard!" Felix shouted. "What now…? We're…we're so drunk…" Riley chuckled. "Why don't…why don't we…go back to my place…?" Felix asked, stumbling to the carpark, behind the pub. "So…so we can…" Riley stumbled to the cart and passed out in the back seat, while Felix jumped into the front seat. "Now…how do I start this…thing…?" Felix asked himself.

Suddenly, Felix begin to hallucinate, suddenly a bunch of buttons appeared where the steering wheel and other buttons were. "Which one do I press…?" Felix asked himself. "I'll press…that one…" Felix pressed a random button, which triggered the cart's alarm system. "AH!" Felix shouted, pressing the button again, turning the alarm off. "Now…I turn…this…?" Felix noticed a key in the ignition, which he'd left there once he'd entered the pub with his date. Felix turned the key and the cart started up. Felix removed the handbrake from position and pushed the accelerator pedal and the cart began to move.

Felix slowly stopped hallucinating and his vision returned to almost normal.

_A Few Minutes later..._

During the time that Felix was driving, he continued to swerve off and on the road, sometimes veering off to the side. Weirdly, they weren't pulled over by the police. Not too long later, they arrived at Felix's apartment. "Why are we here…?" Riley asked. Felix didn't answer, he just helped Riley out of the cart and helped her into his apartment. "Want a coffee?" Felix asked, walking into his apartment with Riley. "No…give me…a whiskey…" Riley stumbled in. "Um…alright?" Felix sat Rigby on his bed. Felix walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whiskey. "Here's you whiskey." Felix handed it over. "That's not what I need." Riley pulled Felix atop of her and she pulled the covers over the top of the pair.

_One Hour Later…_

"Where do you live?" Felix asked. "Don't you know?" Riley replied. "Oh…I forgot, must've gotten side-tracked…" Felix answered. "Oh…sure…" Riley chuckled. Felix drove the cart down a long street, only a couple of blocks from her house. Suddenly, Felix noticed two black SUVs turn around a corner and into the sight of Felix and Riley. Riley turned around and looked through the back of the cart. "Who're they?" Riley asked, a slight bit of panic in her voice. "I…who…um…I'm sure it's just another person…" Felix turned a corner, trying to escape the view of their pursuers. "You look nervous…" Riley looked at Felix. "Don't worry about it!" Felix shouted. Riley backed off a little. "Sorry…I didn't mean to shout…" Felix apologized. "It's fine…but-…" Suddenly, a bullet flew past the cart and smashed into a traffic light. "Jesus Christ!" Felix shouted. "Felix! What the _hell_ is going on!?" Riley exclaimed. "Well…I don't really…um…well…let's just say I owe a little money to someone…and…um…I guess…" Felix stuttered, trying to focus on the road and trying to escape their pursuers at the same time. "Get us the hell out of here!" Riley frantically shouted. Felix turned off onto the Twin Peaks Memorial Bridge, which had no people on it. He turned onto a smaller lane, trying to escape the people pursuing them. Suddenly, another bullet was fired, but this time it pierced the left back tire of the cart and the cart tipped over and crashed on the bridge.

Riley and Felix flew out of the cart after it crashed and landed on the road beneath them. Riley was knocked out from the impact. "Leave us alone!" Felix shouted, caressing his girlfriend in his arms. The two SUVs stopped beside the destroyed cart and four people came out of each SUV. Six of them wielding different weapons, including two Ak-47's, Three M1911's and a man wielding an old BAR. "Felix Foxjerabi. Or…your real name, Felix Morgan." One of the men walked up to him, not wielding any weapon. "What do you want, Eric?" Felix asked. "I want my money." The man answered. "You know I never even loaned any money off you! This is a hoax." Felix said. "You…you liar. You've owed me since you turned eighteen!" Eric shouted.

"What…_the_….hell, are you talking about!?" Felix shouted. "That's it. Deal with them, boys." Eric ordered. The other men wielding the guns, pointed them at Felix and the unconscious Riley. "No, don't kill them…I…actually have another idea." Eric motioned to put their guns down and walked up to Felix. "Throw the cart over the side. We don't need any cops using it as evidence." Eric ordered. The men helped pick up the cart and tipped it over the edge of the bridge and into the river below. "Throw the girl, too." Eric ordered. "What!? NO, NO!" Felix shouted. Eric grabbed Felix by the neck and brought him to one of the SUVs and threw him into the back. Felix watched as Eric's men threw Riley over the side of the bridge.

"Let's bring him down, boys." Eric ordered. "Tom, Jack, Stan, stay here in case anyone else turns up." Eric ordered. Three of the men nodded and stayed behind while everyone else got into their SUVs and drove off, while Felix looked out the window of the SUV he was in and looked down at the river, watching Riley and the cart descend down the river.

_Present Time…_

"Okay, we're here. The bridge." Mordecai said, standing beside the road. "Now, where's the cart? He didn't specifically say where it was." Rigby asked. "Not sure, let's check the river ba-…" "Found it!" Rigby pointed to a cart resting on the bank of the river, not too far from the bridge. "Nice one!" Mordecai laughed. Rigby smiled at his friend and went to investigate the cart with his friend. "Dude, there's a missing tire. And is this…bullet holes?" Mordecai inspected the cart. "Looks like it." Rigby said. "Dude, there's blood on the cart." Mordecai said, looking at the steering wheel. "Oh god dude." Rigby muttered. "Maybe we should contact the police?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know…" Rigby muttered. "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know…this somehow seems familiar." Rigby rubbed his chin.

"How so?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know…" Rigby muttered. "Okay, call the police." Rigby said. "I can't no reception." Mordecai shook his phone. "Go back towards the bridge, there are telephone poles over there." Rigby directed. "Okay, stay here." Mordecai said, running off. "What the hell happened to you, guys?" Rigby asked, inspecting the cart. Suddenly, Rigby was grabbed by the neck and someone wrapped their arm around Rigby's neck and began to choke Rigby to death. Rigby tried to scream, but instead passed out. "Is the bird coming back?" One of the people asked. "Just push the cart into the river and do a better job!" Another man shouted. One of the men nodded and pushed the cart into the river. "Let's get the hell out of here." One of the men said. "Wait, what do we do with the raccoon?" One of the men asked. "We'll take him to the boss, and we'll see if he knows the Fox." The man that seemed to be the leader of the three explained. "Alright Tom, let's go." Another one of the men nodded and picked up Rigby and threw him over his shoulder, then ran off with the other two men.

"Rigby! I found a signal! I called the police! Where…Rigby?" Mordecai ran back, noticing that he wasn't there. "Rigby? Hey…where's the cart?" Mordecai asked himself. "Jesus Christ, it's gone!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Something's not right…" Mordecai muttered, looking around. "Rigby!? Where are you!?" Mordecai shouted. "Okay…" Mordecai muttered and ran back to the bridge, to get reception, then pulled out his phone and called the park.

"_Hello?" Benson asked, answering the phone._

"_Benson, its Mordecai." Mordecai answered._

"_You better have good news." Benson said, sounding angry._

"_Quite the opposite." Mordecai answered._

Mordecai explained the situation.

"_WHAT?!" Benson screamed._

_Meanwhile…_

"Urgh…my head…" Felix muttered. "I see you're awake." Eric said, turning the lights on. "Where am I Eric? Seriously, this is a bullshit debt." Felix demanded an answer. "We're at nowhere important, just a secluded cabin outside of Twin Peaks." Eric reluctantly answered. "For god's sake…is this because of that whole 'I forgot about the loan' bullshit?" Felix asked. "No! You know damn well what we want!" Eric shouted. "Wait, where's my girlfriend?" Felix asked. "She's taking a dip in the river." Eric chuckled. "You sadistic bastard, tell me what you want…" Felix sighed. "THE MONEY YOU OWE US! THE EIGHT MILLION DOLLARS YOU OWE US!" Eric shouted, pulling out a handgun and pointing it at Felix's head. "Woah man, calm down. I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, and I do not owe eight million dollars, that's just crazy." Felix rolled his eyes. "One more time, I swear to-…" Suddenly, the door of the cabin burst open and three men brought in someone, with a pale face, and his hands were binded. "Sir, we found someone else there. We think he's seen more than he needs to." One of the men said. "Nice one Tom, bring him over here." Eric put the handgun back in his holster and watched the men sat the person beside Felix.

"Good job men. Now leave us." Eric thanked them. The men nodded and walked out. "Now, who's this?" Eric asked, walking over to the other person. "Wait a minute… Rigby? Rigby Salyers? Long-time no see." Eric laughed. "Rigby…?" Felix's eyes widened. "You know this prick?" Eric asked. "Yes…I do, do you?" Felix answered. "Yes, I've done business with him before." Eric said, sitting Rigby up. "Seems like Rigby's passed out." Eric said. "What are you going to do with us?" Felix asked.

"Well, it seems I have two of you now. So maybe we can cut a deal." Eric said. Rigby groaned and opened his eyes. "Urgh…my neck…" Rigby groaned. Rigby was about to stretch, but realised that his hands were bound. "Urgh, where am I?" Rigby asked himself. Rigby noticed Felix beside him. "Felix what the…Eric!" Rigby glanced at Eric. "Hello, Rigby." Eric greeted, creepily. Rigby spat in his face. "You son of a bitch!" Rigby shouted. "It's nice to see you too…" Eric rubbed the spit off his face and punched Rigby in the stomach. "Hey!" Felix shouted. "I've lost all respect for you." Eric said. "Heh, I guess that means we have the same respect for each other, then." Rigby wiped some blood off his chest. "A funny asshole, eh?" Eric said. "Let us go man, we'll find a way to get your money." Felix offered.

"How…what…what're you talking about?" Rigby asked. "I…well…it's sorta complicated…" Felix rubbed the back of his head. "He owes me eight million dollars because…um…well…" Eric stuttered. "See? He doesn't even know." Felix chuckled. "Wait a second…" Felix said, finished chuckling. "Yeah, you know now, don't you?" Eric crossed his arms. "Oh man…do you have a kid?" Felix asked. "_Did_, I _did_ have a kid." Eric said, coldly. "What does he mean, Felix?" Rigby asked.

"Oh man…are you who I think I am…?" Felix asked. "You know who I am." Eric growled. "Oh my god, did I kill your son?" Felix asked. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Eric laughed manically. "You, WHAT?!" Rigby exclaimed. "Remember Jack?" Felix asked. "Back in school…maybe…oh shit." Rigby's eyes widened. "It was an accident! I was mentally unstable, but how is it my fault that a truck destroyed the gym and killed him!?" Felix shouted. "If you hadn't held people captive, it never would've happened." Eric made a valid point. "Sh-Shut up!" Felix retorted. "So…why exactly am I here?" Rigby asked. "You're a witness." Eric answered. "Shit." Rigby sighed.

_Back at the house…_

"He just disappeared? That's odd." Skips rubbed his chin. "We know." Benson sighed. "So, explain to us what he looked like." One of the two police officers in the room with them asked. "I already told you. A small brown raccoon with rings around his eyes, with cute hair and a tail with black stripes." Mordecai explained, for a second time. "Officer Johnstone, Officer Sam. You there?" One of the officer's radios asked. "Yeah, Officer Sam here, what's up?" Officer Sam asked. "We need assistance, we think we've found the body of a female anthromorphic beagle near the Twin Peaks Dam." The radio continued. "Okay, we'll be right there." Officer Sam replied. "A Female?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, you know her?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Yeah…we had a friend called Riley and she was a beagle…she went out drinking with a friend and that's all I know." Mordecai explained. "That might be her. Come with me sir." Officer Sam ordered. Mordecai nodded. "Good luck." Benson watched Mordecai leave with the cops.

"Think they'll find Rigby and Mordecai's friends?" HFG asked. "I hope so." Benson sighed. "Bad show." Pops sighed. Mordecai got into the back of the police cruiser and the cops entered the front of the cruiser. Officer Sam turned on the cruiser's sirens and sped out of the park.

_Back at the lodge…_

"This is retarded!" Rigby shouted. "Maybe it is, but I want my money." Eric replied. "But…how will money get revenge for your son?" Rigby asked. "I don't know…" Eric rubbed his chin. "This is really stupid, it doesn't even make sense. We understand you're grieving for your son, but money won't solve anything." Rigby explained. "I never would have thought something smart would come out of your mouth Rigby. Too bad that's the last time we'll hear of it." Eric said quietly, pulling out his handgun and pulling the trigger.

The last thing Rigby felt, was the bullet piercing his chest.

**Oh my god, this chapter was sloppy. But whatever, I think it shows promise, I'll see you guys in the final chapter of this three-parter special. :D**

**R.S.M.**


	12. Justice (Debts Part 3)

**Feathers and Fur**

**I noticed I've gained 48 Reviews so far, and five favorites! I'm pleased. Let's continue this story, I'm sure your all wondering what's gonna happen.**

**Also, if you want to keep knowing when updates are happening, please FOLLOW the story. :D**

**Chapter Twelve: Justice**

**Date: June 2****nd****, 2019.**

**Timeline: 1 Day after 'K.I.L.I.T. Radio', 2 Days after 'Grave Sights', 10 Days before 'Jinx'.**

Rigby groaned in pain and fell over, like a ragdoll. Felix screamed, almost like a girl. "Why would you do that!?" Felix shouted. "It didn't feel as good as I thought it would…" Eric rubbed his handgun. "Why would you do that?!" Felix asked, for the second time. "I…I thought he'd shut up." Eric answered. "Are you serious? You've just killed him!" Felix shouted. "No I didn't, he's still alive." Eric pointed.

Indeed, Eric was right, Rigby was still moving. "Why're you doing this?" Felix asked. "This isn't about money anymore, is it?" Felix asked. "It never was." Eric shook his head. "What? So you lied about you son being killed?" Felix was shocked. "I never had a son…that was just a lie…" Eric continued to stroke his handgun, slowly and steadily. "Then, why're you doing this?" Felix asked. "All these continuous questions are getting on my nerves." Eric said. "So, SHUT UP." Eric ordered, putting the handgun to Felix's head. Felix glanced at Rigby, who was still groaning in pain, bleeding out as they spoke. "Ple-..." "What did I say?" Eric asked. Felix shut his mouth and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too long later, Mordecai and some of the police officers were standing beside Riley's hospital bed. "How long was she out?" Officer Sam asked the doctor. "It seems she was only out for a few hours. She wasn't dead, she was just unconscious, and otherwise the life support machine wouldn't be working." The doctor explained. "Pulse?" Mordecai asked. "Normal. Though when we brought her in it was a bit over-average." The doctor answered. "Any fingerprints on the body, indicating she was man-handled?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Yes, actually. But we didn't get proper fingerprints because the assailant was wearing gloves." The doctor explained. "Before you ask any more questions, I have other patients to attend to. Nurse! Can you watch over this one?" The doctor called. "Yes Doctor, go ahead." A nurse walked in and the doctor walked out. "Will she make it?" Mordecai asked. "Well, she's still breathing and her hearts still beating, so there's a good chance she'll survive." The nurse said, examining some of the machines around Riley's hospital bed.

"Officers. Do you think we should go find my other friends?" Mordecai asked. "Yes, we should. Officer Sam, can you stay with Riley?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Yes. Go along with the bird." Officer Sam answered. Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked out of the hospital with Officer Johnstone. "Why do I feel like I know your face?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know." Officer Johnstone shrugged. "Wait, are you a friend of a guy called Muscleman?" Mordecai asked. "Muscleman?" Officer Johnstone got into the driver's side of his police cruiser. "Mitch." Mordecai said. "Yes, I do." Officer Johnstone answered. Mordecai just nodded and walked over to the police car and got into the passenger's side.

"So, where are we going?" Officer Johnstone asked. "I don't know…um…the bridge I guess?" Mordecai suggested. "Alright then." Officer Johnstone sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh…gurrhh…" Rigby groaned in pain. "Oh, SHUT UP!" Eric groaned. "Well, you _did_ shoot him." Felix shrugged. "Shut up, Morgan." Eric said. "I don't go by that name anymore." Felix argued. "Whatever. So…if you're not gonna get me my money, what am I gonna do with you?" Eric asked himself. "You could let us go." Felix suggested. "No…it's too late for that…" Eric muttered. "OH! I got it!" Eric shouted. "What?" Rigby groaned. "I'll hold you hostage!" Eric laughed. "Oh for god's sake." Felix shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see anything." Mordecai said, looking at the bridge. "Any trace of someone being here?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Actually…I see oil." Mordecai pointed. "Shall we follow it?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Definitely, let's go!" Mordecai exclaimed. Officer Johnstone put his siren on and they began to follow the oil tracks. "You think we'll find them alive?" Mordecai asked. "I sure as hell hope so." Officer Johnstone sighed.

Half an hour later, the police car was in the countryside. "Why are we out here?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Not sure, let's just hope that this oil track actually belongs to the people who took my friends." Mordecai hoped. "Same here." Officer Johnstone muttered. "Look, the oil tracks lead to a cabin." Mordecai pointed to the left. "Let's go there then." Officer Johnstone turned off onto a dirt road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit! I hear police sirens…" Eric said. "Finally…" Rigby groaned. Eric ran out the back door of the cabin and noticed a delivery van. "I have three boxes of pizzas for a Mr Eric Freight." A man said. Eric pulled out his handgun and shot the man in the head. "Now we've got a van." Eric said, walking back inside. "Come on! We're leaving, get up and walk out the back!" Eric shouted. "Rigby can't walk." Felix said. "Then carry him!" Eric shouted, pointing the handgun to his head. "Undo my binds first." Felix said. Eric rolled his eyes and shot open the binds that were tying Felix's hands together. "Now do it!" Eric shouted. Felix stood up slowly and picked Rigby up. "I'm sorry kid…" Felix sighed. "Outside! NOW!" Eric shouted. The sirens outside were getting closer to the cabin. Felix walked outside with Rigby in his hands. "Into the back of the van!" Eric shouted. "It's a pizza van?" Felix chuckled. "Shut up!" Eric exclaimed. Felix placed Rigby in the back of the van, then sat beside him.

Eric ran up to the back of the van and shut the doors of it. Eric pulled out his cell-phone. "Tom, bring some of the guys along, we have tress-passers in the cabin. Do something to get rid of them." Eric said into his phone. _"Yes boss."_ 'Tom' answered. "And no shooting, we don't want to attract attention." Eric said. _"Fine."_ 'Tom' hang up. Eric noticed a couple of tanks of petrol beside the cabin and had a great idea. He quickly ran into the cabin and emptied the tanks and came back out. He got back out his cell-phone and called 'Tom' again. "Tom, I've spread petrol in the cabin. I think you know what to do." Eric said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric was still out the back with Felix and Rigby, and the van when Mordecai and Officer Johnstone arrived. Mordecai and Officer Johnstone ran into the cabin. "Hands up!" Officer Johnstone shouted to no-one in particular. "There's no-one in here." Mordecai said. "Damn." Officer Johnstone holstered his gun. "This place stinks." Mordecai said. "It smells like gas." Officer Johnstone coughed. "Look, there's something over there." Mordecai pointed to a nearby wall. "There's blood here and bullet-holes." Mordecai said. "I can see that." Officer Johnstone walked over to it. "There's also some bit of rope here." Mordecai picked it up. "Think it was used to strangle your friends?" Officer Johnstone asked. "There's no blood on it." Mordecai pointed out. "Oh." Officer Johnstone said. Suddenly, their search was interrupted by the sound of cars approaching. "What the?" Mordecai said. Suddenly, glass bottles, with a match lit inside them began to be thrown through the front windows. "The gas! The gas! We have to get out of here right now!" Mordecai shouted, frantically. Officer Johnstone and Mordecai tried to get through the cabin, as large amounts of fire continued to ignite the cabins' insides. Suddenly, Mordecai noticed a stove in the kitchen of the cabin, and a propane tank next to it. "Look! By the stove! Shoot the tank!" Mordecai shouted. Officer Johnstone un-holstered his gun and shot the propane tank, causing it to explode. Officer Johnstone and Mordecai ran through a newly-made hole they'd just made from the explosion. They noticed that they were out the back. "Look!" Mordecai pointed to the van. "TPPD! Stop right there!" Officer Johnstone shouted.

Suddenly, the van drove off. "Get in the cruiser, we're going after them!" Officer Johnstone shouted, running out to the front of the cabin and jumping into the police car with Mordecai. Officer Johnstone switched on the sirens and began to pursue the van. The van drove down the back of the cabin's driveway and onto the road that lead out of Twin Peaks. "FUCK! WHAT DO I DO!?" Eric screamed. "Oh wait…if I can get them over the border…I might be able to lose them!" Eric exclaimed. Eric suddenly turned around and drove past the cruiser and into Twin Peaks. "Turn!" Mordecai shouted. Officer Johnstone stopped slowly and turned around. Quickly he caught up to the van. "How're we going to stop it?" Mordecai asked. "We can't shoot the tires or hit the van, because there might be people in there." Officer Johnstone said.

"Call it in?" Mordecai asked. "Good idea!" Officer Johnstone exclaimed and picked up his radio. "This is Officer Johnstone! Can anyone hear me? Over." Officer Johnstone asked. "Officer Johnstone, this is HQ, what's wrong?" A voice over the radio asked. "I'm pursuing a possible kidnapping suspect on the back roads leading to Twin Peaks. It's a big red 'Pizza Capers' Van." Johnstone explained. "License plate?" A voice over the radio asked. "66 FA 41." Officer Johnstone answered. "Do you need a helicopter, or backup?" The voice over the radio asked. "I'll need some backup and possibly a roadblock, we have a feeling he's trying to cross the border to go up north." Officer Johnstone said. "Alright, we'll send in some backup, please keep us posted." The voice over the radio said. "Roger that." Officer Johnstone put the radio down.

"TPPL, OFFICER JOHNSTONE IS IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE, CRUISER 41 IS PURSUING A POSSIBLE KIDNAPPING SUSPECT ALONG THE BACK-ROADS LEADING INTO TWIN PEAKS, AND APPROACH WITH CAUTION, THERE MAY BE CIVILIANS INSIDE. CODE FIVE, I REPEAT, CODE FIVE." The radio spoke.

The van sped its way through Twin Peaks and onto the free-way, leading towards Cartlyn Falls. The van sped past hundreds of cars trying to get to their destinations, almost causing several accidents in the process. The van turned left onto Freeway 65, leading towards California. Suddenly, a few other police cars joined the pursuit, including some of the black SUVs from earlier.

"ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS, WE HAVE TWO NEW SUSPECT VEHICLES, TWO BLACK CADILLAC ESCALADES ARE TRYING TO ASSIST THE RED PIZZA VAN, USE CAUTION AND USE OF DEADLY FORCE IS AUTHORISED IN TAKING DOWN THE TWO SUSPECT SUVs. ANY OTHER UNITS, STAND BY FOR FURTHER." The radio spoke.

"Call in a roadblock! I've seen all those cop movies!" Mordecai shouted. "Those were just cop movies, are you sure?" Officer Johnstone asked. "Yeah, do it." Mordecai assured. "Cruiser 41 here, we're gonna need a roadblock across the Twin Peaks Freeway 65, a few kilometres from our location." Officer Johnstone said into his radio. "How far are you along Freeway 65?" The radio asked. "Two kilometres from west of Twin Peaks." Officer Johnstone replied. "Alright, I'll send it in." The radio said.

"It's been sent in, hopefully it'll stop this chase." Officer Johnstone said. "And keep them alive." Mordecai replied. Officer Johnstone nodded and continued the pursuit.

In the back of the van, Felix was trying his best to keep Rigby alive and breathing, though there wasn't much to do, seeming as they were in the back of a van full of Pizzas. "You still alive, little guy?" Felix asked, using his hands to cover the hole in his chest, which was created by the bullet piercing it. "Don't…take…out…the bullet…" Rigby groaned. "I won't." Felix replied. "Shit!" They heard Eric shout from the front seat. Suddenly, the van began to skid, the Pizzas in the back of the van got thrown around, staining the walls. The van suddenly came to a stop. "What the?" Felix asked himself.

"We got 'im!" A voice over the radio shouted, cheerfully. "Yeah!" Officer Johnstone laughed. Some of the cruisers boxed the van in, while the other cops dealt with the other SUVs. Mordecai opened the door of the cruiser, stepped out and slammed the door frantically. "Hey! That's my cruiser!" Officer Johnstone shouted. "Sorry!" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai and a couple of other officers pulled open the back door of the van, while a few other officers apprehended Eric and the rest of his men in the SUVs.

The back door was opened and Rigby and Felix were finally seeing the light of day again. Rigby's vision began to fade, he was about to pass out, he could only make out a couple of sentences before passing out.

"_What happened to him…?"_

"_Oh god…call…c-call the ambulance…"_

"_Wake up man…wake up…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Rigby was back in a place that was all-too familiar for him; the hospital. "I'm so tired…" Rigby groaned. "I know, but you can't sleep yet, they still need to remove the bullet." Mordecai rubbed his friend's paw. "Is Riley alright?" Rigby asked. "Yeah…she's on crutches." Mordecai answered. "That's good…" Rigby sighed. "This place seems to be a habit of ours, eh?" Mordecai chuckled. "Yeah, it seems like I live here now. I know all the doctor's and nurses' names." Rigby said, without laughing. "Sorry, I can't laugh…it hurts too much." Rigby apologized. "It's fine." Mordecai answered.

"Why did that man take you and Felix away? And almost killed Riley?" Mordecai asked. "Ask Felix." Rigby replied. "I can't he's-…" "I'm right here." Felix said, walking in. "Nice to see you." Rigby greeted. "Same here, kiddo." Felix grabbed a chair and sat beside Rigby's bed. "How're you feelin'?" Felix asked. "Better than yesterday, without you guys, I'd be eating hospital food. Now…that's something I wouldn't want wish upon my worst enemies." Rigby chuckled. "What would you do without us?" Mordecai smiled at him.

"So…what were you going to ask me?" Felix glanced over at Mordecai. "Just wondering, why were you guys kidnapped?" Mordecai asked, for the second time. "It was complicated…I don't even know…" Felix lied. "Guess we'll never know, eh?" Mordecai sighed. "If you don't mind, Mordecai. I'd like to talk to Rigby for a minute." Felix said. "Alright, let me know when I can come back. I'll be right outside the door. Love ya." Mordecai chuckled, petting his friend on the head and tapping Felix on the shoulder.

Mordecai walked out the door and sat outside. "You…promise not to tell anyone?" Felix asked. "I promised. I don't want to promise again." Rigby said. "I'm happy I can trust you." Felix smiled at Rigby. "Thank you." Rigby thanked his friend. "Why did you take it anyway?" Rigby questioned. "It belonged to me in the first place." Felix said, pulling out a small diamond from his pocket. "Well, alright, but isn't your life more important than a diamond?" Rigby asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Felix shrugged.

Rigby sighed. "What's up?" Felix asked, noticing Rigby's sigh. "I don't know, I just wish this didn't always happen to me. Is it because I'm small? Is it because I'm a raccoon? Do I have bad luck? I dunno." Rigby sighed. "There's no need to think like that." Felix pet his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry." Rigby apologized. "Don't apologize, Jesus Christ. That's the only issue with you, you're a pushover." Felix plainly said. "Wow, thanks for dampening my spirits." Rigby sighed. "I'm sorry man, but tell me it isn't true." Felix smirked. Rigby sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Riley, it seems everyone's in the hospital these days. Get well soon, dude." Felix said, walking out. Rigby was obviously saddened by Felix's statement. He sighed and said to himself.

"I'm not a pushover…I'll prove it."

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**I'm disabling the time-line for future chapters, because I find it boring. Though chapters will still have some of the canon humour and charm as the show. Thank you for reading this chapter of Feathers and Fur, and I'll see you in the next one. **

**Do you like my writing style? Do you hate it? Did you like this chapter? Or did you hate it? What about the characters, action scenes and memorable moments? You tell me in the reviews! We've reached the 49****th**** Review and have got 830 views. :D**

**R.S.M.**


	13. Phone Call

**Feathers and Fur**

**Chapter Thirteen is here! And in full swing! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I guess I'll continue the timeline, (some people asked for me to continue it). :L**

**This story has had a great run so far…now…onto another matter, this story will not be as long as Grey, it will not have more chapters, in fact, this story will only be 10 – 20 chapters. Sorry guys.**

**Also, I'm not going to make a crossover introducing characters from other television shows, books or other things. But, I will be referencing some towns where our favourite characters from our favourite television shows and/or books.**

**I'm also trying a new writing style, but if I'm not comfortable with it, it'll change in the next chapter. I'm not doing single sentences for my lines anymore, I'm going to try to do 1 – 3 lines of dialogue before changing paragraphs. And 1 – 5 lines for descriptive sentences. **

**Lastly, in this fic, Rigby is the protagonist, Mordecai is the second protagonist, Benson is the third protagonist and Riley, Felix and Micheal are the fourth, fifth and sixth protagonists.**

**Now…**

**Let's start.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Phone Call**

**Date: December 22****nd****, 2019.**

**Timeline: 3 Days before 'The Christmas Special', just under 2 months after 'Terror Tales of the Park II', 2 weeks after 'World's Best Boss'.**

"Those workers of yours better not ruin it this year!" Mr Maellard, Benson's boss was shouting at him in his office. Benson let out a sigh, knowing he was about to get in trouble again, for his worker's behaviour.

"It's not all the workers, just two of them." Benson tried to reason with his boss.

"What did I say last time? Everything that happens in this park, is your fault." Mr Maellard replied.

"But sir, that's a bit unfair." Benson pleaded with Mr Maellard. "Just get out of here, I've got paperwork to sort." Mr Maellard sighed. "But sir, it's almost Christmas, why not take a break?" Benson asked, standing at the door, leaning against the frame.

"I've never taken a break in my life, now get the hell out of my office 'Gumball'." Mr Maellard growled. Benson sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Benson walked into the living room, and noticed Mordecai playing around by himself on the couch.

"Mordecai?" Benson called, walking up to the couch and peering over the top, seeming as he wasn't much taller than the couch itself.

"Hey Benson, what's up?" Mordecai asked, jumping out from the couch, scaring Benson, almost knocking him over.

"Agh! Oh…you scared me…um…so um, I was wondering what you were doing…" Benson said, panting a little after being scared.

"Sorry Benson." Mordecai apologized, sitting back down on the couch. "It's fine, so…um…it's been a few months since you started dating your friend…um…" Benson walked around the side of the couch and sat beside Mordecai, who seemed very deep in thought. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, Mr Maellard hasn't caught wind of it yet, I have made sure he doesn't know but…he wouldn't stop going on about hating Mexicans and homosexuals." Benson explained. "Are you serious? What a dick!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Shut up, Mordecai." Benson warned, in his trademark worried tone.

"He's only down the hall…" Benson warned. "Sorry, but…I'm just surprised." Mordecai apologized. "There's no reason to apologize, its fine. I just wanted to warn you…now…on a lighter and much nicer note, I heard Riley was sought out by a record company, is that true?" Benson changed the subject.

"Well…it's sort of true, she's at Colorado working on some songs with American Records. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks." Mordecai explained. "Which part of Colorado?" Benson asked. "A town called South Park." Mordecai answered.

"Never heard of it." Benson said, yawning. "Neither have I, but I guess it's like a base of operations for them? But I'm not so sure." Mordecai shook his head. "Where is the little guy?" Benson asked.

After a few weeks of Mordecai and Rigby not destroying _everything_ they touched, Benson had begun to trust them more, and so Benson had decided to ignore Mordecai and Rigby's homosexuality, though he was getting a little sick of hearing the bed creak loudly almost every night, while he stayed over. He would usually sleep in his apartment, but for the last couple of weeks, Benson had moved out of his apartment, because he couldn't afford the price of the apartment, seeming as Mr Maellard wouldn't give him pay checks of more than 20$ a week, or $45 a fortnight.

**A/N; Sorry about the large description of the events, sometimes I get very deep.**

"Rigby? I dunno, he said he needed to get something to eat about ten minutes ago, I haven't seen him since he walked out." Mordecai said, looking over at the entrance to the kitchen. "Well, I'm kinda thirsty, I'm gonna go make myself a coffee, tell Rigby I said Hi, if you see him before me." Benson got off of the couch and walked out. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the overhead cupboards, pulled out a coffee sachet and placed it safely on the counter in front of him.

Benson looked over at the sink and noticed that the dishes and the cups were washed, including the mug he was looking for. "I wonder who did the dishes…" Benson commented, picking up a mug from the side of the sink. He smiled at the mug and red three words on the mug, the words that would always make his day a little less stressful; 'World's Best Boss'.

Benson sighed and placed the cup next to the coffee sachet, he picked up the sachet and peeled of a little bit from the top, then emptied its contents into the coffee mug. He hummed an inaudible tune and switched on the kettle beside him.

"This'll take a while to boil, I might head upstairs and take inventory in the janitor's closet…that's the only thing I haven't done today." Benson said to himself, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "I bet two of the brooms are missing, Muscleman and Fives always use the brooms and never return them." Benson rolled his eyes and began to walk down the hallway.

"…so…I'm coming alone? Yes, alright…no…I don't know what airline it is…okay, just let me write it down…" Benson heard a voice coming from Pop's room. "That doesn't sound like Pops…" Benson said, walking over to Pop's room and opening the door a creek. It was Rigby.

"Okay, I've got a pen and some paper, so tell me what the airline is." Rigby said, holding the phone in-between his shoulder and chin. The voice that was talking to him on the telephone was inaudible, but it sounded like another man.

"_Is Rigby cheating on his friend?" _Benson asked himself. "Okay…American Airlines…where do you live again?" Rigby asked. Once again, the voice was inaudible, so it was impossible to hear what the man was saying over the phone. "Okay, I'll be over there before Christmas, bye." Rigby said, putting the phone back on its hook and jumping down from the stool he was using so he could reach the phone.

Rigby picked up the piece of paper he just wrote on. "American Airlines…" He said to himself, walking towards the door. Rigby rolled his eyes. "I know you're eavesdropping on me Benson." Rigby stood there, with his paws on his hips. "Sorry Rigby, I was just wondering why you were using Pop's phone." Benson made up an excuse, fortunately for him, this excuse was all true.

"That's fine. And if you want to know, it's just a relative I'm going to visit." Rigby said, pushing past Benson. "Wait Rigby, you don't have any relatives." Benson said, glancing at the raccoon. Rigby turned around and faced the gumball machine. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, yes I know my mother is dead, my fathers in prison and my brother was killed. But apparently, that wasn't the only family I had." Rigby said, complicating the conversation.

"Really? Well, that's great news! Who is it?" Benson asked, almost excitedly. Mordecai was walking upstairs when he heard it, Mordecai accidently miss-understood what they were talking about and stomped upstairs. "Oh, Hi Mordecai." Rigby greeted. "Hey, _dude._" Mordecai emphasised the word; 'dude' and glared at him. "Benson, the kettle you left boiling finished boiling, I was just coming up to check on you guys, because I heard you talking." Mordecai explained.

"Oh, I'll go down and get it." Benson said walking downstairs. "Wait, Benson." Rigby called, watching the gumball machine turn around and face him. "I'll finish the conversation with you later." Rigby said. Benson nodded and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What were you talking about?" Mordecai asked. "Oh, remember that day a couple of weeks ago when we were looking for a mug for Benson?" Rigby asked, excitedly. "Yeah, I do, I remember beating the crap out of some of Doug's men." Mordecai chuckled.

"Well, after you guys left, I stayed behind to search for…um…private stuff…" Rigby chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sure." Mordecai rolled his eyes, knowing what Rigby meant.

"Well, there was this advertisement for this site called; ." Rigby explained. "That crappy sight that helps with family history?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah. Well…it may not be as crappy as we thought." Rigby crossed his arms, with a smirk stricken across his face.

"Why, did you find something?" Mordecai asked. "Well, apparently, my mother was married twice! Not once, as she told me." Rigby began. "Apparently, she was humping the boss at her old workplace and got pregnant a couple of weeks later." Rigby continued.

"Yeah, continue." Mordecai said. "Well, she wasn't screwing a raccoon dude, Don was alive at this time and never told me this, but apparently she got bedded by a human." Rigby continued. "Okay…continue." Mordecai had his hand under his chin, wondering what he was talking about.

"Well, it turns out, my mother lied to me about something else." Rigby continued, seeming really excited to finish what he was talking about. "She gave birth to a girl, my sister." Rigby smiled. "That's…amazing! So…what's this got to do with anything?" Mordecai asked, noticing Rigby's excitement.

"Well, apparently, just a couple years before I was born, my father had taken her to the orphanage outside of Cartlyn Falls, and orphaned her!" Rigby exclaimed. "W-What!? Why?" Mordecai asked, shocked by the answer.

"Well apparently, she wasn't doing as she was told! He even got rid of her without mom knowing!" Rigby exclaimed. "That asshole!" Mordecai shouted. "Hey man, he's still my dad. Even though he's an asshole, doesn't mean you can call him that." Rigby scolded his friend. Mordecai apologized and allowed Rigby to continue respectively.

"Well, I found my sister. Apparently she was adopted by a man and a woman in England, and I'm going to see her for Christmas!" Rigby exclaimed. "Good for you, man!" Mordecai pat his friend on the back. Benson walked up the stairs with his new coffee and rejoined the conversation. "Then who was the male voice on the telephone?" Benson asked, curious. "Apparently, it was her foster dad, after speaking to her, I spoke to her father to get some suggestions for an airline to take to get there." Rigby answered.

"Point taken." Benson sipped his coffee. "Oh…so you're not staying for Christmas…?" Mordecai asked, saddened by the sudden realisation that his friend wouldn't be here. "Sorry man…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…I'm leaving on the 24th…" Rigby apologized.

"Can I come?" Mordecai asked. "Sorry man, this trip is strictly for family only." Rigby once again, apologized to his friend. "Damn." Mordecai sighed. Rigby pat his friend on the back and walked downstairs.

"Don't worry Mordecai, you have two more days with him, and he won't be gone long." Benson reassured the Blue Jay. "Thanks Benson." Mordecai smiled at his boss. Benson nodded at his friend and walked down the stairs. "Oh! And Mordecai!" Benson called. "Yeah?" Mordecai asked.

"Don't forget! You and Rigby have to help Muscleman and Fives put up the Christmas decorations for the Christmas Party!" Benson shouted. "Alright Benson! Consider it done!" Mordecai shouted back.

Mordecai sighed and walked downstairs. "Hey Rigby, where'd you go?" Mordecai asked. "I'm in the kitchen makin' some food." Rigby answered, from the kitchen. Mordecai scoffed, before walking into the kitchen.

"Classic Rigby."

**Way to make the story more complicated RegularShowMemorabilia, just add more complications and more characters…that's the way to go.**

**Anyway, welcome back! I hope you liked this chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update more often than usual, seeming as there isn't much of the holidays left. I've been makin' the most of it, but I was bored this evening, so I decided to type instead. **

**Jesus, I just re-read this chapter, this story is getting more canon by the second… I'm scared. O.o**

**Bye guys.**

**R.S.M.**


	14. Departure

**Feathers and Fur**

**Welcome back to another chapter of this, growing, and more interesting story. This story begun with only a few people who reviewed, but suddenly, a tsunami of Regular Show Fans came in and hundreds of stories got lots more praise, including this one. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows!  
Let's start this chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Departure**

**Date: 24****th**** of December, 2019.**

**Timeline: 5 Days before 'The Christmas Special', just under 2 months after 'Terror Tales of the Park II', 2 weeks and 2 days after 'World's Best Boss'.**

After the 22nd, Rigby and Mordecai barely talked, only ever exchanging gestures or waving at each other. Just after seven in the morning, Rigby and Mordecai were downstairs, hanging up some Christmas decorations.

"Hang that over there." Rigby said, pointing over to the opposite side of the frame of the door. "Dude, I am." Mordecai answered, reaching up to where Rigby was pointing and pinned up a paper Santa onto the frame of the door. "Urgh, I hate Christmas…" Rigby muttered. "Yeah, and you hate Valentine's Day…and Easter…what else? You hate your own birthday?" Mordecai laughed.

Rigby sighed and walked over to the couch in the living room. "Come on dude, it was only a joke." Mordecai rolled his eyes and followed Rigby and sat beside him on the couch. "Why do you hate Christmas anyway?" Mordecai asked. "Family Issue." Rigby crossed his arms. "Oh Dude, you're a scrooge!" Mordecai laughed. "What the hell are you talking about? I need you to stop reading those crappy Christmas Carol novels, now shut up." Rigby countered.

"Sorry, then why do you hate Christmas?" Mordecai continued to question. "My reasons are my own." Rigby muttered. "And Easter?" Mordecai continued. "Dude, back off." Rigby warned. "Sorry, just curious." Mordecai rolled his eyes. Rigby sighed and picked up the remote from the coffee table in front of him and placed his legs onto the table. Mordecai did the same thing and glanced at the remote as Rigby switched on the television.

"Dude, what're we watching?" Mordecai asked. "Dunno, guess we'll just flip through channels and see what we find." Rigby shrugged and started pressing the channel button to change the channels. The first channel was a talk show, featuring an all-black cast. (Not being racist, don't flood the reviews).

"…and so I said, 'Ellen, you be talkin' some weird shit.'" The television spoke, followed by laughter from the TV. "Oh god, change it." Mordecai shielded his eyes and Rigby switched channels. The next channel was a cartoon channel. "…Jake the Dog, Finn the Human…" The television spoke, in a sing-song voice. "This show?" Mordecai asked. "Hell no!" Rigby switched channels again.

"…investigators have to find out, before another pilot…makes the same mistake." The television spoke, with the video of an American Airlines jet crashing into a neighbourhood. "What's this?" Rigby asked. "It's just some old television show, I think it's still on television, though this does look like a re-run…" Mordecai said. Rigby pressed the 'Info' button on the remote. "Mayday: Queens Catastrophe…" Rigby read. "Season Thirteen, Episode Five." Rigby continued to read. "This show looks interesting." Rigby said to himself, sitting the remove down beside him.

"Dude, it isn't the most encouraging show to watch when you're flying on a plane this evening." Mordecai warned. "Dude, I'm not scared of some television show, are you?" Rigby playfully punched his friend. "Whatever man, don't say I didn't warn you." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"…investigators believe, the first officer was following his training, when he overreacted to 'wake turbulence'." The television spoke, before a picture of the 'American Airlines' flag came on screen. "Your totally gonna be scared." Mordecai chuckled. "Shut up dude, we're _learning_ something, isn't that what you did at _art college?_" Rigby grinned. "Shut up man." Mordecai sighed. Rigby chuckled triumphantly and continued to watch.

_Later that day…_

Rigby was packing his bags in his room, while Mordecai was downstairs watching more of that show they were watching earlier. Rigby looked at his wristwatch, which read; 2:31PM. Rigby shrugged and began to sing. "Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, gonna go see my long lost sister, doo, doo, doo." Rigby was singing to himself while he was packing. A few moments later, Benson knocked on the door and walked inside. "Rigby? You all packed?" Benson asked. "Not yet Benson, I'm almost finished." Rigby answered, stuffing some clothes into his big backpack. "Um…Rigby, you don't wear clothes." Benson said. "Well, my sister doesn't know that." Rigby shrugged.

Benson rolled his eyes. "Rigby, I noticed you and Mordecai had hung up the decorations for Christmas, just like I asked. I'm very pleased." Benson glanced at Rigby. "Thanks Boss." Rigby glanced at Benson and watching him walk out. "Doo, doo…" Rigby continued to sing to himself, while Benson walked downstairs.

Benson reached the end of the stairs and noticed Mordecai watching something on television. "The Brasilia, on autopilot, is climbing towards its cruising altitude of 24,000 feet." The television spoke. "What're you watching?" Benson asked, walking over. "Rigby got me onto a show called 'Mayday'." Mordecai answered. "Ha! I used to watch that show." Benson walked around the couch and sat beside Mordecai. "Please, don't tell me what happens…" Mordecai pleaded. "I promise, I won't." Benson answered.

"Is Rigby all packed?" Mordecai asked, seeming disappointed. "Not yet, but he's almost finished. He's just packed a bunch of random clothes that he doesn't wear." Benson chuckled. "That's definitely Rigby alright." Mordecai sighed. "Mordecai? What's up? Is something the matter?" Benson questioned. "Well…I just kinda wished that Rigby would've been able to stay for Christmas." Mordecai sighed.

"I know, sorry Mordecai, at least you'll know that he'll be with family." Benson reassured him. "I guess." Mordecai shook his head. "Hey guys, what's up?" Rigby called, walking down the stairs with his backpack on his back. "We're just watching a TV show." Benson answered. "Wow, Benson watching TV with Mordecai, something's not right…" Rigby chuckled. "Ha, Ha, very funny." Benson got off the couch and walked over to Rigby. "Okay Rigby, want a lift to the airport?" Benson asked. "Yeah, I'd prefer not to call a cab." Rigby answered. "I can take him!" Mordecai exclaimed, getting off the couch and running over to them.

"Guys, I don't leave until four thirty." Rigby furrowed his left eyebrow. "Oh, sorry." Benson apologized. "Don't you dare apologize, I'll take Rigby there when it's time." Mordecai scolded Benson. "Well, fine." Benson shrugged and walked out. "Well…okay." Rigby chuckled. "I see you're eager." Rigby chuckled. "I'm not asking to go earlier." Mordecai said, crossing his arms. "I know." Rigby seemed confused. "We got two hours, what do you wanna do?" Mordecai questioned. "I dunno, I was gonna go get a coffee or something." Rigby shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea." Mordecai shrugged and nodded at his friend. Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the house and down the stairs, then they got into the cart, that was beside the bottom of the stairs and drove off.

The trip to the coffee shop, downtown was silent. Lots of things were going through Mordecai's mind, even though there was nothing serious happening. Not too long later, they arrived at the coffee shop and got out of the cart. "Dude…can I ask you something?" Rigby asked, as he got out of the cart and grabbed his backpack. "What is it?" Mordecai turned to his friend. "I'm kinda scared about flying over to England…" Rigby admitted. "See? What'd I tell you, watching 'Mayday' wasn't a good idea, wasn't it?" Mordecai shook his head.

"Maybe it wasn't, but I could really use some support." Rigby sighed. "Of course, let's just go get some coffee and head to the airport, I'm sure you'll be fine." Mordecai chuckled and walked into the coffee shop with his friend. Mordecai and Rigby walked downstairs and sat at their usual table. Mordecai shivered when he sat down, remembering the time he killed his friend a few months ago.

"Hey guys…the usual?" Margaret walked up to them, holding her notebook. "Yeah, just the usual." Rigby answered. "Sure." Margaret rolled his eyes and walked off. Not too long later, Margaret returned with two coffees. "Here's your coffees, guys." Margaret handed over their coffees. "Thanks." Rigby thanked her. "Thanks Margaret." Mordecai thanked her aswell. "Yeah, sure." Margaret walked off. Mordecai rolled his eyes, while Rigby began to drink his coffee. Suddenly, Rigby groaned and held his hands above his crotch. "Shit! Gotta use it!" Rigby ran off into the men's room.

"Um…" Mordecai glanced at the men's room, wondering what just happened. "Hey Mordecai." Margaret walked up to the table. "Yeah?" Mordecai replied. "I was wondering…maybe you'd like to come back to my place? I need a little help moving…" Margaret asked, purposely leaning onto the table. "No thanks Marg, I'm in a relationship." Mordecai politely declined. "Come on…please…?" Margaret pleaded. "No!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Hey man, what's the problem?" Rigby asked, approaching the table.

"Nothing _important_." Mordecai glared at Margaret, who just scoffed and walked off. "You haven't had any of your coffee." Rigby pointed out. "I've lost my appetite for coffee…" Mordecai sighed.

_One Hour Later…_

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at Twin Peaks airport and were standing in front of the terminal. "Well…hope you have a good Christmas…" Mordecai sighed. "You too man, sorry you couldn't come." Rigby attempted to pat his friend on the hip, but accidently slapped him on the ass. "Oh, sorry." Rigby apologized. "It's fine…" Mordecai chuckled a little. "Well, I'll call you when I get there." Rigby said. "You better, otherwise I'll go over there myself." Mordecai warned, playfully. "At least I know I'll be missed." Rigby chuckled. "American Airlines Flight 41 is leaving for London, England in one hour. At gate 15." A voice came from the loudspeaker, inside the airport.

"Well…I guess I'll go buy my ticket." Rigby smiled at his friend. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Mordecai asked. "Of course." Rigby jumped up and Mordecai caught him. Rigby leant in and kissed Mordecai passionately. "Get a room!" A woman walked past with her children, covering their eyes. "Bitch." Mordecai muttered, pulling out of the kiss. "Well, um…can you drop me?" Rigby asked. "Sure." Mordecai put his friend down and smiled at him. "Um, you got a little…something…" Rigby pointed at Mordecai's mouth. "Oh." Mordecai wiped off a little bit of saliva from his lips.

"Well, I'm off. Bye man." Rigby waved goodbye and re-adjusted his backpack. Mordecai sighed and walked back to the cart. "Guess I'm spending Christmas with the stupid park crew." Mordecai sighed and drove off.

"Here's your ticket." A lady said, taking Rigby's cash and handing him a ticket. "Thanks…um…can you remind me what gate to go to?" Rigby asked. "Gate 15, sir." The lady answered, checking her computer. "Thanks." Rigby thanked her and walked into the cafeteria and bought himself something to eat. "Maybe I should've let Mordecai stay so we could've eaten something together." Rigby muttered to himself. Rigby shrugged and sat on his seat.

_50 minutes later…_

"American Airlines Flight 41 is now boarding at Gate 15, I repeat, American Airlines Flight 41 is now boarding at Gate 15." Someone said over the loudspeakers. "That's my flight." Rigby said to himself, picking up his backpack and walking over to bag check. Not too long later, he passed through bag check and into a small lounge, with a few hundred other passengers boarding the same plane as him. "I wonder what kind of plane we're boarding…" Rigby wondered. "Okay, the plane is ready to be boarded." A man dressed as a flight attendant said, directing the passengers to a door. Rigby stood up and was one of the first people to leave the terminal and looked at the plane.

The plane was an American Airlines 737. "Woah…" Rigby gasped, as he walked to the plane. Rigby and the other passengers walked up the stairs and into the plane, one by one. Rigby was one of the first people that entered the plane and glanced at his ticket. "Seat F4." Rigby said to himself, scanning the plane for his seat. Not too long later, he found his seat and opened a small compartment above him, then slipped his backpack in.

He stretched and sat down in his seat, putting on his seatbelt and watched as passengers began to board the plane.

Ten minutes later, the captain of the plane began to speak to the passengers via an intercom from the cockpit. "Attention Passengers, this is your captain; Stoneman speaking, welcome to Twin Peaks and thank you for choosing American Airlines. It's currently 75.2 degrees Fahrenheit outside, but when we get to London, the temperature will drop dramatically, so we hope you've brought your winter gear, because you may need them. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and we hope you enjoy your flight." The Captain spoke.

Rigby was still nervous from watching 'Mayday' earlier that day. He'd watched only three episodes of the show and yet he was frightened that he'd die. "This is 2019…the technology we have these days aren't as bad as they were before…this is a very strong plane…you'll be fine…you'll be fine…" Rigby said to himself. "Scared of flying, eh?" Someone asked, beside Rigby. "Oh, yeah. First time, in a very long time." Rigby answered.

"Well, this is my first time all together." The man chuckled. "You heading to London, too?" Rigby asked. "Yes, going to see some family for Christmas. I guess that's what most of everyone on this flight is doing." The man explained, in a British accent. "What's your name?" Rigby asked. "My name is Lord Gumbledorf." The man answered, then suddenly burst out into laughter. Rigby chuckled. "Ha! My name's not Gumbledorf, that's my uncle's friend's name, my name's Tom." The man extended his hand. "Well, it's good to meet you Tom, my name's Rigby." Rigby smiled at him.

Tom was a thirty-two year old anthromorphic cat, who had a patch over his left eye that looked like it was sticky-taped on. "What happened to your eye?" Rigby asked. "Just an accident at work, accidently poked myself in the eye with a pen." Tom chuckled. "Ouch." Rigby replied.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, the captain and co-pilot were doing routine checks before they could get the plane off the ground. "Should we get clearance yet?" The co-pilot asked. "Yes, call it in." Captain Stoneman answered. The co-pilot nodded and began to talk into a little headset he was wearing. "Twin Peaks Air Traffic Control, this is American Airlines flight 41 calling in, we're requesting permission to take off." The co-pilot said. "American Airlines Flight 41, you're cleared to taxi to Runway Charlie 6, and be wary, we've had reports of heavy turbulence north east of the airport." The Air Traffic Control answered. "Roger ATC, thanks for the all clear." The co-pilot signed off. "All clear?" The captain asked. The co-pilot pulled the throttle forward, and looked at the captain;

"All clear."

**Longer Chapter, yay…sorry this was an uneventful chapter, but whatever. :3**

**The next chapter will revolve around Rigby and his visit to his sister for Christmas.**

**Love you all, See you in the next chapter!**

**UPDATE: 8/07/2014 at 7:55PM: I will be at my dad's place for a day and a half, so don't ridicule me for not updating. Have a good week and I'll see you in the next chapter, Also, when I typed; 'You're not a Jew? Then why do you hate Christmas?' It was meant to imply that Mordecai was a stereotype at some time in the story. Thanks for your co-operation.**

**:D**

**R.S.M.**


	15. Sister

**Feathers and Fur**

**If I may say, I don't know England very well, so I don't know the seasons or the streets, so I won't go too into detail. But let's just continue this chapter with enthusiasm. I'm sticking with Celsius degrees instead of Fahrenheit, it's too complicated. :c**

**Also, Tom was a one-time character. We won't see him again. Also, I have major writer's block, so this chapter may have may flaws, sorry. :L**

**Let's begin this chapter, shall we everyone?**

**Chapter Fifteen: Sister**

**Date: December 25****th****, 2019.**

**Timeline: Same day as 'The Christmas Special'(Rigby won't be there), just under 2 months after 'Terror Tales of the Park II', 2 weeks and 3 days after 'World's Best Boss'.**

Early Morning, 4:30 to be exact. Rigby had been waiting out the front of the terminal, at London's Heathrow Airport. Rigby's sister was supposed to meet him out the front of the terminal, but hasn't showed up yet. Rigby was sitting on a bench outside of the terminal, it was completely freezing outside.

"Oh…god…so cold out here…where the hell is she?" Rigby asked himself, watching cars drive past and hearing the sounds of planes taking off behind him. Suddenly, Rigby noticed someone carrying a sign which read; Rigby Saliyers. Rigby noticed that it was him, but his name was spelt wrong. Rigby stood up and shivered, then walked over to the person carrying the sign and asked; "Um…I'm Rigby Salyers, who're you?" "It's you…? Oh my god, it's me Melissa!" The person dropped the sign and hugged Rigby.

Rigby shrieked, not used to being hugged. Rigby broke away from the hug. Rigby noticed it was his sister. She looked almost exactly the same as Rigby, she was pretty much the girl version of Rigby. She spoke in a distinctive British accent. "You…you look like me…" Rigby chuckled. "Well…I _am_ your sister." Melissa smiled at him. "It's so great to finally meet you!" Rigby exclaimed, excitedly. "Well, come on, let's head back to my place." Melissa brought Rigby over to the car park and stopped beside a blue ford.

"Come on, jump in." She smiled at Rigby and got into her car. Rigby shrugged and put his gear in the trunk, then moved around the car and into the front passenger seat. "This is so cool." Rigby muttered. "What is?" Melissa asked, starting the car up. "Everything. It's so cool to meet my sister." Rigby glanced at Melissa. "Rigby…wait…nevermind…let's just get to my place." Melissa said, before driving out of the carpark. "Alright." Rigby nodded.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Here we are, home sweet home." Melissa said, parking into her garage. "Nice place." Rigby said, getting out of Melissa's car. "Thanks." Melissa thanked Rigby, getting out of her car. Rigby pulled out his backpack and shut the trunk. Rigby followed Melissa to the front door of the house and followed her inside. "Where's your parents?" Rigby asked. "Dad's at work at my mother's at the supermarket." Melissa answered. "One more question…I thought you'd be a human…?" Rigby scratched his head, confused. "Well, mom is a raccoon, and the man she had me with, was a human. As you already know." Melissa explained.

"Eh…I'm confused." Rigby put his backpack down. "Well, at least you're here. Now…where's mom and dad? Oh! And that awesome brother of yours; Don?" Melissa asked, excitedly. Rigby's head drooped. "Mom and Don are dead. And Dad's in prison." Rigby muttered. "What…? How is that…?" Melissa was stunned. "It's…Don…Don was killed a long time ago…and…Dad killed mom…" Rigby explained. "I…I'm sorry Rigby…come on let's go have something to eat…" Melissa pat Rigby on his shoulder and walked into the kitchen with him.

A few minutes later, Melissa's mother walked in. "Melissa! I'm home!" She called. Melissa walked into the living room with Rigby. "And who is this?" Melissa's mother asked. "This is Rigby, my brother." Melissa answered, proudly. "Ohh…you must be Rigby! It's so good to meet you." Melissa's mother hugged Rigby. "Nice to meet you too." Rigby replied. Rigby broke off the hug and smiled at Melissa's foster mother. "Well, Merry Christmas." Melissa's mother handed Melissa and Rigby a present each. "Thanks mom." Melissa thanked her. "Thanks Miss…um…" Rigby stuttered.

"Call me Theresa, love." She smiled at him. "Thanks Theresa." Rigby eagerly opened his present, same as Melissa. "Woah! Thanks!" Rigby and Melissa thanked at the same time, after opening their presents. "Wow, you are definitely related." Theresa chuckled. "I always wanted a box of make-your-own cakes." Melissa shouted with glee, like a four year old would. While Rigby was hugging his brand new box of make-your-own chocolate.

"This is definitely Christmas!" Rigby laughed. "When will Dad be home?" Melissa asked. "He'll be here this evening." Theresa answered. "What do you want to do?" Rigby asked. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could play some board games?" Theresa asked. "Sounds like fun!" Melissa exclaimed. "Let's do it." Rigby nodded and walked with Theresa and Melissa into another room.

_Later that day…_

Rigby, Theresa, Melissa and Eli (Melissa's foster father), were eating Christmas dinner in their dining room.

"I'm in heaven!" Rigby exclaimed, when he'd begun to eat. "I'm assuming you like food." Eli chuckled. "You bet." Rigby said, with his mouth full. "They're definitely related." Eli commented. "I know right? That's what I said earlier." Theresa laughed. "This is amazing, mother. We should eat like this every day." Melissa chuckled. "If we did, we'd have to sell the house." Theresa chuckled, after finishing her statement.

Meanwhile, back at the park, the Christmas Party was in full swing, but Mordecai was not enjoying it one bit. He had his invisibility cloak he'd received from Santa, (The Christmas Special, but without Rigby) and he'd taken another invisibility cloak for Rigby, but Christmas wasn't the same without his friend. "Hey! Mordecai! Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Margaret asked, slouched against the stairs, beside Mordecai.

"You're drunk, Margaret." Mordecai replied. "I know…why…why you are so…" Margaret stuttered. "You…you know who else…gets drunk and shitfaced? My…mom…" Muscleman passed out, nearby. "I…think we should go out on a daaaaaaatee!" Margaret exclaimed, before passing out aswell. "I can't believe Mr Maellard and Benson allowed this." Mordecai commented.

Meanwhile, Rigby was still eating, while Melissa, Theresa and Eli were watching in awe. "Wow, Rigby, you're gonna get sick if you eat that much…" Theresa warned. "I don't think I will, this food is amazing!" Rigby exclaimed, continuing to eat. "How much can your brother stomach?" Eli asked. "I'm guessing his stomach is bottomless." Melissa chuckled.

"It probably is." Theresa glanced at Melissa. "Rigby…I think that's enough, you've eaten almost everything." Eli warned. "Oh…fine." Rigby chuckled. "Mind helping us pack up?" Melissa asked. "No problem." Rigby stood up and helped bring the plates and cups over to the sink. "Who's washing up?" Rigby asked. "I'll wash up, since Theresa cooked." Eli said. "Thanks dear." Theresa thanked her husband. "No problem." Eli stood in front of the sink and began to wash up.

"What time is it?" Rigby asked. "It's just after eight." Melissa answered, looking at a clock on the wall. "Mind if I can use your phone? I left my mobile at home." Rigby asked. "No problem dear, it's just beside the living room door." Theresa directed. "Thanks." Rigby walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Melissa walked upstairs and walked into her room. She pulled out an extra mattress from under her bed and laid the mattress beside the bed. "There we go." Melissa said, laying the mattress down. "Now the sheets." Melissa pulled out a sheet from under her bed and covered the bare mattress. Melissa was about to walk out of the room, before she stopped beside a phone, which she'd had on her desk opposite her bed. She was thinking of calling her father, even though Rigby told her that he was in prison.

"He can't be." She said to herself. She picked up the phone, but noticed that she accidently became the third person in a conversation between Rigby and someone else over the phone.

"…how's Christmas?" Rigby asked. "Its crap dude, everyone's getting drunk and shitfaced over here. Muscleman is passed out on the coffee table, while a few others are on the stairs." Someone else explained. "Well, sorry I can't be there Mordecai. I just really wanted to meet my sister. She seems nice." Rigby replied. "Well, that's nice. When will you be back?" Mordecai asked. "Probably tomorrow or the day after, we'll see. I'm enjoying myself here." Rigby answered. "Well…okay." Mordecai sighed. "Sorry man." Rigby apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." Mordecai said. "I'll be back before you know it." Rigby said, eagerly. "Alright, I see you're busy. I'm gonna leave, I guess I have to clean up the house and get everyone else out before Benson fires me." Mordecai chuckled. "Alright then, I love you." Rigby replied. "Love you too, bye." Mordecai replied. "Bye." Rigby hang up. Mordecai hang up shortly after, then so did Melissa.

"I just eavesdropped, on my brother. Oh…shit." Melissa put the phone down and acted like she didn't do anything. "Hey." She greeted her brother, coming down the stairs. "Hi Lisa, I'm gonna turn in." Rigby said, walking past. "Oh…okay…um…when are you getting up?" She asked. "Hopefully late. I love sleeping in on Boxing Day." Rigby smiled. "Okay, night." Melissa watched her brother walk upstairs. "Um…where do I sleep?" Rigby asked. "My room, there's a mattress, it's the first room on the left." Melissa directed.

"Thanks. Goodnight, sis." Rigby walked into Melissa's room and jumped on the mattress. "Oh…I need sleep. I'm so tired from eating." Rigby said, stealing a blanket from Melissa's bed. Not long later, Rigby fell asleep. Melissa stood at the door, glanced at Rigby and switched off the light. She walked downstairs and joined her father and mother on the couch, and began watching television.

"Where's Rigby, Hun?" Theresa asked. "He's in bed. He was talking to someone over the phone, then turned in." Melissa answered. "How did you know that?" Eli asked. "Well, he was on the phone, we knew that, did we?" Melissa glanced at her mother. "Yeah, I know." Eli continued to watch television. "Um…mom? Can I ask you something?" Melissa glanced at her mother. "Go ahead, hon." Her mother replied.

"Is it normal to tell someone you love them even though they're not family or in love…?" Melissa asked. "Of course it is. People do that often." Theresa answered. "What about two men?" Melissa asked. "Why are you asking me this, hon?" Theresa asked. "Because Rigby was talking to someone over the phone and they said that they loved each other." Melissa answered.

"Oh my god…not this again…did you use the phone in your room to eavesdrop on them?" Eli asked, annoyed. "Well…I was going to call someone…when I noticed Rigby was talking to someone…and I was curious…" Melissa sighed, feeling guilty. "Eavesdropping is never good. Don't eavesdrop." Her mother turned back to the television.

"You never answered my question." Melissa said. "Excuse me?" Theresa faced her daughter. "Yeah, she's right honey. You didn't answer the question." Eli said. "Oh…oh yeah I forgot. Yeah, it is normal. It means that Rigby may be in a relationship with another male." Theresa explained. "What?" Melissa asked, confused. "For Christ sakes...search 'Gay' in the dictionary and get out of our hair." Eli raised his voice. "Fine…" Melissa sighed and walked upstairs. "There was no need to be so harsh." Theresa scolded. "Sorry Hun…I just love watching this show and I can't hear it when she's talking." Eli glanced at the television.

"You love your television, don't you?" Theresa chuckled. "Oh you don't know the half of it." Eli sighed.

Meanwhile, Melissa was searching her room for a dictionary, without waking Rigby. "Ah, ha!" Not too long later she found one. "Gay…gay…gay...ah! Here it is." She said to herself, scrolling through the pages of the dictionary.

She read the definition.

"Oh…" She muttered. She put down the dictionary and walked downstairs. "Sorry for being so annoying." She apologized. "It's fine. Come watch Family Feud with us." Eli invited her over. "Thanks." She walked over to the couch and sat in-between her father and mother.

Meanwhile, at the house. Mordecai was busy cleaning the house, after Benson returned with Skips. "Thanks for the help guys, I'm happy you got here earlier." Mordecai thanked Skips Benson. "No problem, if we hadn't come here earlier, you would've been fired." Skips replied. "Sorry for potentially firing you in the future." Benson apologized. "It's fine." Mordecai chuckled. "I bet you miss Rigby." Benson commented. "More than ever. But don't worry, he'll be back before you know it." Mordecai reassured Benson.

"Alright, well we're almost finished. You go ahead and get some rest. You can make it up to us tomorrow." Benson said. "Thanks." Mordecai said, walking upstairs. "Benson, we're not going to clean it ALL up are we?" Skips asked. "Come on Skips, stop stressing, we'll get it all done." Benson reassured Skips. Skips looked over at the coffee table, noticing Muscleman hunched over the middle of it. Skips rolled his eyes;

"Fine, let's get all these drug addicts and freaks out of here."

**I know this chapter was crap, don't criticize me.**

**I love all you awesome little people and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**R.S.M.**


	16. The Moore

**Feathers and Fur**

**Welcome to another instalment of Feathers and Fur, thank you for reading this story so far! I'm so happy to see so many reviewers, and so much feedback! Thank you!**

**This chapter will be a turning point in the story, be prepared. Also the timeline has been wiped, so we'll be working into the future, not the past. (No more after's or was's in the timeline. Only befores and untils. :3) That sentence didn't make sense.**

**This chapter, an important character will die. Be prepared. Chapter Seventeen will be the second part to this. Let's do this…**

**Welcome to Chapter Sixteen, strap yourself in, this is going to be a bumpy ride.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Moore**

**Date: December 26****th****, 4:34PM, 2019.**

**Timeline: 2 Months before Muscle Mentor, 3 Months before Fuzzy Dice.**

_**16 Years Earlier**_

"300." The First Officer of a Pan-Am Plane said. "And…done." The captain of the plane said, landing it onto the runway. "Nice one. Now let's get some food!" The captain exclaimed. "Let's get rid of these passengers and head into the cafeteria." The 1st officer chuckled. The captain moved the plane towards an empty spot at Coffs Harbour Airport. "Bill! Look out!" The 1st officer exclaimed. Suddenly, the back of the plane was scraped along the side of a hangar. "Oh Bill! Look what you did!" The 1st Officer scolded. "What? What did I do?" The captain asked. "You just scraped the back of the plane! Near the cargo hold!" The 1st Officer scolded.

Half an hour later, the captain and co-pilot were outside of the plane and inspecting the damage. "It's only a scratch along the cargo door." The captain said. "Let's hope we don't get in deep shit, Bill." The 1st Officer walked off. The Captain continued to inspect the damage;

"It's only a scratch…"

**Present Time**

"_Pan-Am Flight 9632 is now boarding at Gate 11, repeat, Pan-Am Flight 9632 is now boarding at Gate 11."_ The loudspeaker spoke. Rigby had been waiting for hours, for his flight to be called to the gate, due to delays because of fog and rain. Rigby was sitting on a bench at the time, looking at his ticket.

"Guess that's me." Rigby said, standing up. Melissa was standing right beside him. "Well, it was nice meeting you sister." Rigby turned to his sister. "You too, Rigby. When you get back, be sure to call me." Melissa smiled at him. "I promise I will." Rigby hugged his sister. "Bye." Rigby smiled at his sister and walked off. Melissa watched her brother walk over to Gate 11, hand over his ticket to the lady in front of him, and walking into the departure lounge.

Not too long later, Rigby's plane had arrived and Rigby walking out of the lounge, out of Melissa's view. She sighed and walked out of the terminal and into her car. "Woah…this is a 747…" Rigby muttered, as he walked upstairs and into the aircraft. Rigby looked at the 747 in awe, the interior of the plane was blue and white striped, the same colours as the Pan-Am logo. Rigby walked down to his seat, Seat Z3, the second last seat on the plane. Rigby sat on his seat and put his backpack in just front of his seat, so he could use it later.

"This is so cool…I've never been in a 747 before…" Rigby said to himself, excitedly. Rigby looked down the aisle, and noticed dozens of people entering the plane and sitting in their seats. Rigby guessed that there were over three hundred people in the plane, because of the large amount of people. "I can't wait to give Mordecai this, he'll absolutely love it." Rigby said to himself, opening his backpack and taking out a box of hand-made chocolates. Rigby looked further into the bag and pulled out a scrap book which he'd made with his sister in the morning. It had pictures of Mordecai, himself and several other people, including his sister.

Rigby smiled at put his gifts into his backpack and zipped the bag back up. Rigby made himself comfortable and rested his head on the middle of the seat, seeming as he was half the size of the seat.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, the captain and co-pilot were talking. "Are all the passengers on board?" The Captain asked. "I don't know, and even if they have, we haven't received clearance from the tower, either." The Co-pilot answered. The captain sighed. "I'll contact the flight crew. They'll tell me if everyone is on-board." The captain pressed a button just beside the control column.

At the same time, in the cabin, one of the flight attendants walked up towards the cockpit and answered a phone. "Yes?" The flight attendant said. "_Hello, this is Captain Alex, I need to ask you, is everyone seated in the cabin, or are there more people boarding?" _The captain asked. "Let me take a look captain." The Flight attendant put the phone on top of the outlet, without hanging it up and walked into the cabin. She looked down the aisles and was surprised to notice almost every seat was filled with passengers.

She walked over to the door near the front of the plane and looked outside, only a few more people were walking up the stairs to get onto the plane. The flight attendant stood at the door, and watched the rest of the passengers walk in. She looked outside to make sure nobody else was entering the plane. Nobody else was coming. The flight attendant closed the door and locked it in place.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Noone else is entering the plane, Captain." The flight attendant said. "Thanks Leanne, now go take a seat, we'll see if we'll ever get off this god-forsaken tarmac and into the sky." The captain chuckled. "Thanks Captain." The flight attendant chuckled and hang up.

"Alright, there's nobody else entering the aircraft, let's see if we can get clearance from Air Traffic Control." Captain Alex looked over at the co-pilot. "Okay Captain." The co-pilot said, putting on his headset. "Uhh…Heathrow Traffic Control, this is Pan-Am 9632, are we clear to taxi out onto runway Charlie 27?" The co-pilot asked. _"Pan-Am 9632, please Taxi to Runway Charlie 27, and be cautious flight 9632, we've had reports of turbulence." _The Air Traffic Control tower answered. "How many knots?" The Co-pilot asked.

"_Uhh…41 Knots, Flight 9632." _ATC replied. "Thanks Air Traffic Control, have a good one." The Co-pilot thanked them and glanced at the captain. "Alright then, what did they say?" Captain Alex asked. "We're clear for take-off on Charlie 27." The Co-pilot answered. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road." Captain Alex chuckled and pushed the throttle forward.

A few minutes earlier, in the cabin, Rigby had been seated beside a familiar face. "Riley? What're you doing here?" Rigby asked. "Um, I'm returning home, same as you." Riley sat beside Rigby. "I thought you were in Colorado." Rigby seemed confused. "Well, I was, but then I was taken over to London to go to another different record company, and look at this!" Riley exclaimed.

She was holding a CD cover. "The Moore?" Rigby read. "Yeah! I've got my own album! Yay!" Riley exclaimed. "That's great! When we get back home, I'm so going to listen to this." Rigby chuckled. "I'm so tired, I'm so happy I'm going to be returning back to Twin Peaks, I bet you guys missed me." Riley sighed happily. "You bet we did." Rigby smiled at her. "Well, now tell me, why are you here? I thought you'd be with Mordecai, back in town." Riley pointed to nowhere in particular. "I went to see some family, I'll explain when we get in the air." Rigby replied.

Riley nodded and looked out the window beside her. "Um, Rigby, mind if we change seats? I feel uneasy sitting beside a window." Riley asked. "No problem, I'd love to. Besides, it would be cool to see the plane take off from the inside." Rigby stood up. Riley moved past him and Rigby sat in seat Z4, the last seat in the plane. While Riley sat in Rigby's seat. Rigby relaxed himself into his seat and looked out the window.

A few minutes later, at present time, the Pan-Am flight moved onto the runway. The captain increased the power of the engines, increasing the speed.

"V1." The Co-pilot stated. The plane continued to speed down the runway. "Rotate." The captain said, pulling the control column, causing the plane's nose to lift. "And we're up!" The captain exclaimed, happily. "Why're you so happy?" The co-pilot asked. "This is my last flight of the day." Captain Alex replied, still pulling the control stick back.

Rigby looked out of the window and watched the airport that they'd taken off from disappear below the clouds as the plane continued to climb. Suddenly, the plane began to shake a little. Riley noticed Rigby was a little nervous. "Rigby, it's alright. It's only turbulence." Riley comforted her friend. "I know. I'm still a little nervous about flying." Rigby looked over at Riley. "That's alright. So am I." Riley chuckled. "At least we're going home." Rigby smiled.

"3000." The Co-pilot said, referring to the altitude the plane was gaining as it continued to climb. "After this flight, I'll be crawling under a nice warm blanket…Ooooh, I can't wait." Captain Alex chuckled. "Same here. Got some family in Twin Peaks." The Co-pilot said. "Really, Josh?" Captain Alex replied. "5000." 'Josh' the co-pilot said. "5000 Family?" Captain Alex asked. "No! I meant 5000 as in altitude." Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha." Captain Alex laughed.

"You guys want any drinks?" Leanne, a Flight attendant walked in. "None for me." Captain Alex said, switching on auto-pilot. "I'll take a water, thanks." Josh answered. "I'll be back with your water." Leanne walked out. "Nice girl." Captain Alex said. "6000." Josh stated. "Did you set the height for the Auto Pilot to climb to?" Captain Alex asked. "Yes, it's set for 37,000 feet." Josh answered. "Good on you." Captain Alex looked ahead of him, noticing the clouds ahead of him.

"Visibility?" Captain Alex asked, as Leanne brought the water in. "Looks like…about 10 metres sir." Josh answered. "That's not good…" Captain Alex muttered. "Thanks for the water, Leanne." Josh thanked her. "No problem, let me know if you guys want anything else." Leanne walked out. "Alright, 7,500." Josh stated, before drinking some of his water. "You know, you don't have to always say the altitude." The captain glanced over at his 1st Officer. "Actually, I think we do." Josh argued. "Oh well…carry on…" Captain Alex sighed.

A few seconds later, the 'keep your seat belts on' light went off, so people could get up and move. A few minutes later, the flight attendant walked down the aisle, to the end and stopped beside Rigby and Riley's seats. "You guys hungry?" The Attendant asked. "Starving!" Rigby groaned. "Here, take these." The flight attendant handed over two coffees. "I'm assuming you two like coffee?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." Riley thanked her. The flight attendant smiled and walked back up the aisle.

Several hours later, the plane reached its cruising altitude of 37,000 feet and was just entering America from the east. Rigby and Riley were engaged in conversation. "Okay…Pepsi or Coke?" Riley asked. "Coke." Rigby answered. They were playing a game, a game in which you say which item/object/company or something else is best. Riley continued to ask, while Rigby continued to answer.

"Ford or GM?"

"Ford."

"Airbus or Boeing?"

"Boeing, by a long shot."

"America or Australia?"

"America, I never really did like the outback."

"27 or 12?"

"Okay, that's just a stupid question." Rigby rolled his eyes. "Just answer it." Riley demanded. Rigby sighed.

"12."

"Primary School or High School?"

"High School, had so many good memories there."

"McDonalds or Burger King?"

"None, I prefer Wing Kingdom." Rigby chuckled. Riley sighed. "Okay, that's enough for now." Rigby smiled at her. "Hey, Riley, can I have a look at that album?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Riley handed it over. "That's so cool." Rigby said, reading the cover. "Can I keep it?" Rigby asked. "Go ahead, just don't break it." Riley smiled at him. "Thanks Riley, here…take this." Rigby said, pulling out little teddy bear, holding a British flag. "Aww…it's so cute. Thank you." Riley smiled at him.

"It's no problem. I hope you'll like it, it's so cuuuuute." Rigby chuckled, slipping Riley's CD into his bag. Riley and Rigby smiled at each other. "What was that?" Rigby heard someone say, from the left side of the plane in the seats Z1 and Z2. "What was wha-…?" Suddenly, the floor below several seats collapsed. Rigby's eyes widened as he now saw the ground to the left and to the front of him. Rigby watched in horror as people fell to their deaths. Rigby closed his eyes, and wouldn't re-open them until the end of the horror, he was too scared to re-open them. At the same time, Oxygen masks began to fall in front of every single seat

Soon, the cabin was filled with the sounds of screams. A flight attendant quickly ran to the front and picked up the phone to contact the cockpit. "Captain! We've had an explosive decompression! We've lost passengers!" She shouted into the phone.

"What!?" Captain Alex's eyes widened. "Everybody! Don't panic! Stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened!" Leanne shouted, running to her seat, but the force was too strong, it pulled her through the hole in the plane and to her death. "Oh my god!" One of the passengers screamed.

"We have to get this thing down!" Captain Alex shouted. "Everybody please place the masks over your faces!" Another Flight attendant shouted. The passengers immediately listened to her, including Rigby. Rigby didn't dare open his eyes, he just reached out in front of him to find the mask and placed it around his mouth.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Pan-Am Flight 9632! We've had an explosion on board!" Captain Alex shouted, obviously he didn't listen to what Leanne said, before her death. _"An explosion?" _Someone asked, over the radio. "Yes! Yes! Who is this?" Captain Alex asked. "_This is New York Air Traffic Control_." The voice on the radio replied.

"We…we've…we've lost passengers…we're declaring an emergency…which…which is the closest airport to our location…?" Captain Alex asked. _"The closest airport to your location is the one I am talking from; JFK International Airport." _The controller answered. "We…how far are we…?" The Captain asked, obviously stressed. _"You are…sixteen and a half miles sir…"_ The controller answered.

"Have…is there a Runway free?" The captain asked. _"We have…we've got one runway free…Runway 64 Right, its south west from your direct heading…please turn at your 2 o'clock position."_ The controller explained.

"Right away Air Traffic Control…thank you." Captain Alex thanked him. _"Shall we bring out the emergency vehicles for your arrival?"_ The controller asked. "Please." Captain Alex answered. "_Okay…good luck."_ The controller said. "Let's get this plane down without any more casualties." Josh said, confidently. "We can do it…" Captain Alex sighed. "I…I see New York down there…and I see the airport!" Josh pointed out of the cock-pit's window. "Let's get this bitch down…" The Captain said, concentrating.

Back in the cabin, it was absolute chaos, items from the cupboards from the flight attendants station was flying through the hole, including the occasional piece of luggage. Rigby was trying to find his happy place, while squeezing his backpack tightly. He was silent, except for the occasional scream and the occasional call of a name of someone that wasn't even there;

"Mordecai!"


	17. Goodbye, Forever

**Feathers and Fur**

**The time has come, the decision has been made. Either Rigby or Riley would have died during the accident. Sorry guys, but drama-bomb! :3**

**Let's begin, this probably sad chapter…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye, Forever.**

**Date: December 27****th**** – 19****th**** January, Early Morning, 2019.**

**Timeline: 2 Months before Muscle Mentor, 3 Months before Fuzzy Dice.**

**Timeline after 19****th**** January: 1 Month before Muscle Mentor, 2 Days before Death Punchies, 2 Months before Fuzzy Dice.**

Mordecai sat beside a hospital bed, inhabited by one of his closest friends, who was still in deep sleep after an operation. "_What am I gonna say?"_ Mordecai thought to himself, noticing that his friend was waking up. "Hey kid…you alright?" Mordecai asked. "I've been better." The person on the bed answered, opening his eyes; it was Rigby.

"What happened yesterday?" Rigby asked. "Don't you remember?" Mordecai looked at Rigby, confused. "I remember getting on a flight to come home…and then Riley and I talked for a while…everything else is just a blur." Rigby groaned. Mordecai's head drooped. "What's wrong?" Rigby asked. Mordecai closed his eyes. "Mordecai? Where's Riley?" Rigby asked, getting worried. "She…she didn't make it kid…" Mordecai covered his face, so his friend didn't see him crying. "W-What…?" Rigby was stunned.

"We…we don't know what happened to her…we think she was sucked out…" Mordecai sighed. Rigby looked at a small table beside him. The table had his backpack on it. "Rigby?" Mordecai called his name. Rigby leant over to the table, which was just out of his reach. "Don't move, let me get it." Mordecai stopped his friend, stood up and walked over to the table. He picked up Rigby's bag and handed it to his friend. "What did you want from it?" Mordecai asked, bring his chair over to the other side of the bed. "This." Rigby pulled out a familiar object; Riley's album.

"What's that?" Mordecai asked. "Read the title." Rigby handed it over. "'The Moore'?" Mordecai glanced at the cover, then back to his friend. "Yeah." Rigby sighed. "Sorry man." Mordecai rubbed his friend's hair. Rigby didn't answer this time, he just closed his eyes and fell back asleep. "Poor kid, nobody should have to go through something like this." Mordecai shook his head. A few seconds later, one of the doctors walked in. 

"Hey doctor." Mordecai greeted. "Hello Mr Quintel." The doctor replied. "When will Rigby be out of here?" Mordecai asked. "Not too long." The doctor answered. "Oh…and…I wanted to talk to you." The doctor said, walking over to the blue jay. "What is it?" Mordecai asked. "Well, I assume you're wondering why some of the passengers, including your friend were unconscious when the plane landed." The doctor asked. "Actually, yes, I have been wondering why." Mordecai looked at the doctor. "Well, when there is a hole in a plane, or the controls aren't set up properly. Air from the outside world seeps into the cabin, and since the passengers can't breathe in oxygen at 35,000 feet…then they'll go unconscious." The doctor explained.

"Um…" Mordecai seemed confused. "It's called Hypoxia." The doctor answered. "Oh." Mordecai nodded. "Oh, and I'd turn on the television, there's some news on their regarding the flight." The doctor said, pointing to the television that was hanging from the ceiling. "Thanks Doctor." Mordecai watched the doctor leave. He turned on the television with a remove control that was beside the bed and turned the volume down, so he didn't wake his furry friend nearby.

"…_and the Giants have a good leg up in the next season. Coming up next, the Pan-Am flight that's had the whole world captivated, the 'Good Morning America' weather forecast and the controversial decision to allow pornographic films on television." _The television spoke. A few minutes later, after the advertisements, 'Good Morning America' started again.

"_Welcome back to 'Good Morning America'. Now for the flight that's challenged the theory that passengers planes are safe; Flight 9632. The NTSB has taken over the investigation, and the search for the wreckage of the plane that had come off mid-flight has had a breakthrough. The cargo door of the Pan-Am flight has been found, aswell as a couple of bodies. The cargo door has been taken to Washington to be analysed, aswell as the Cockpit Voice Recorder and the Flight Data Recorder from the plane. And now to Tom for the weather, Tom?" _The television spoke.

"_Thank you Julie, the weather today will be nice and warm, but the next couple of days will get a little cold, so…" _The television continued.

Mordecai shook his head. "I can't endure this…" Mordecai turned the television off. He looked at Rigby, who seemed at peace in his sleep. "Hypoxia…hmm…" Mordecai muttered. "I wonder how he'll live without Riley…those two were the best of friends." Mordecai said to himself.

_**Four Weeks Later…**_

Mordecai was sitting on the living room couch in the park house, while his friend was upstairs. Since Riley's presumed death, Rigby had been a wreck. At Riley's funeral, he burst into tears. It reminded Mordecai of Hi-Five Ghost, seeming as Fives didn't do well at funerals either. Mordecai was watching the television, while Rigby was upstairs sleeping.

"_Next…a new episode of 'Air Crash Investigation', later, 'The Social Network'."_ The television spoke. Mordecai yawned. "Rigby…? Why don't you come down dude?" Mordecai shouted. "No thanks!" Rigby replied. "But Air Crash Investigation is on!" Mordecai shouted. There was a few seconds of silence. "Fine." Rigby muttered, walking out of his room and down the stairs. "Dude, you look like you smoked pot." Mordecai commented on his friend's appearance. "_Thanks_." Rigby said, sarcastically.

"What's this episode about?" Rigby asked, wiping his face and then sitting beside his friend. "A routine flight, with 325 people on board, crossing the ocean between England and America has gone horribly wrong. An explosion has occurred on-board and the captain and co-pilot had to get this plane on the ground, before this plane, along with 320 passengers and 5 crew members' crashes into the sea." The television spoke, while pictures of a Pan-Am 747 appeared on screen. "W-What?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai squinted his eyes. "Dude, that's my flight…" Rigby pointed to the screen. "I know…" Mordecai sighed. "I'm going upstairs." Rigby ran upstairs. "Damn." Mordecai shook his head. "I might as well watch it…" Mordecai shrugged and paid attention to the screen. Not too long later, Rigby came down the stairs, slipping on a black jacket. "Where're you going?" Mordecai asked, peering over the top of the couch. "I'm gonna head to the cemetery." Rigby said, walking over to the couch. "Want me to come?" Mordecai asked.

"No…I think I'd rather be alone…" Rigby sighed. "That's fine. At least give me a kiss." Mordecai said. "'Kay." Rigby said, kissing his friend. Mordecai pulled away and smiled at his friend. "I'm so sorry Rigby." Mordecai sighed. "It's fine." Rigby walked out. Mordecai looked back at the television, he turned it off, and suddenly he didn't feel like watching it anymore.

Not a long while later, Rigby was standing in front of Riley's grave. Rigby stared at the grave. "This shouldn't have happened." Rigby sighed. Rigby noticed something laying on the grave. There were flowers, and a couple of pictures, but something else caught his eye. Rigby picked it up; it was the British Bear he'd gotten Riley. "How did this get here?" Rigby asked himself, looking around. "Weird." Rigby set the bear down in front of her grave.

A/N; This chapter will be ended from different points of view, go ahead and keep reading.

RIGBY'S POV

I turned around, I avoided eye contact with the person who'd called my name. "Rigby? Is that you?" It was Felix. "Yeah, it's me." I answered, looking back at the grave. "How are you…?" Felix asked, in a comforting tone. "I…don't know how to answer that…" I wiped tears from my eyes. "Felix…? Can I ask you something?" I turned to him. "Go ahead." Felix looked at me, with those red eyes. "When…when you were surrounded with Riley from those men that took us hostage…why couldn't you just hypnotise them or…take control of them?" I asked.

"It's…complicated…" He avoided eye-contact with me. "Just…why?" I continued to question him. "I promised Riley I'd never do anything like that…even if it meant hurting anyone…because she thought…" Felix began to tear up. "She…she thought that if I did…I'd return to my previous…you know…" Felix sighed. "It's fine." I pat his back. "I miss her, man." He said. "I don't think anyone doesn't." I said, looking at the grave.

"I thought I'd find you here." Micheal said, approaching the grave. "Hi Mike." I stared at the grave with Felix. "I'm sorry for your loss." Micheal said, looking at us. "We do too." Felix glanced at him. "Not a lot of people are going to be sad that she's gone." Micheal said. "We know, it's only us." Felix answered. "And her parents. And Mordecai too. We grew up with her." I covered my eyes. "I can't imagine how you two must be feeling right now…" Micheal looked at the grave. "Don't be like that. You're trying." Felix smiled at Micheal.

A few seconds later, I heard the familiar sound of the cart. Mordecai was coming. I looked behind us and saw him pull up close-by. He walked through the gates of the graveyard and walked over to us. He didn't say anything, he just stood in silence. "I'll…leave you two alone." Micheal said, walking off. "Me too." Felix said, beginning to walk off. "Felix, don't leave…she was your boyfriend." I turned around. "That…that reminds me." Felix was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, he pulled out a small box.

"You…oh god…" I gasped. "I was going to propose when she got back…ironic that she'd die before I got to, eh…?" Felix tried to joke. "Sorry man." I pat him on the back. "Give this to her, will you?" Felix asked. "I will." I said, taking the box from his hands. Felix smiled at me and walked out of the graveyard with Micheal.

I looked up at Mordecai, who had been silent for the past five minutes. "Mordecai?" I called his name.

MORDECAI'S POV

I heard Rigby's voice beside me, but I was too busy thinking about Riley, and how much time we'd spent together. "Mordecai…?" Rigby looked up at me. I looked down at him. He looked like crap. "I'm sorry man." I said, picking my friend up. I held him in my arms as we looked at the grave together.

"I miss her." He said, looking at me with those eyes. "I do too." I sighed. "Hey…do you want to talk about the good times we had with her…? It might make you feel better." I asked. "Yes…that would be great." Rigby said, seeming relieved. "What about the time we first met her?" I asked him. "Yeah…she protected me…" Rigby smiled. It was working.

"And the time she helped us escape the destroyed gym?" I smiled. "Yes, without her we probably would have never escaped." Rigby's smiled returned to a frown. "The time she helped you beat the football team? And the encouragement she gave you?" I smiled at him. "Yeah…" Rigby's frown once again turned into a smile.

"She'd always invite us to play dumb games with her, like Truth or Dare." I chuckled. "And we'd invite her to play L.A. Noire with us." Rigby answered. "She also helped find you after you were kidnapped." I shrugged. "Yes…she did. And she helped make that poster for me too." Rigby seemed sad. "You still have it?" I asked. "Yes…I do." Rigby looked up at me.

FELIX'S POV

I was standing with Micheal beside the gate, not really interacting with him and watching Mordecai and Rigby talking to each other in front of my love's grave. I sighed. If only I'd been there, I could've protected her, at least Rigby's alive…but…I feel empty. I saw Mordecai take the box out of Rigby's hands and sat it in front of the grave. It probably won't stay there long, assholes like to rob graveyards, who knows the grave might be destroyed. We just don't know.

I watched Mordecai and Rigby walk towards us. "We're…we're finished." Mordecai stuttered. There was silence. "What're you guys going to do now?" Rigby asked us. "I…I lost my job at Rockstar Games…" Micheal said. "What? How?" Mordecai gasped. "I…I wasn't fired…the company went bust. We ran out of ideas." Micheal shrugged. "What about Riley's game?" Rigby asked. "That was the final game we made…it wasn't sold at all. Only one copy remained, and I have it in my car." Micheal said, pointing over at a black Mercedes across the street.

"Where are you going to go now?" I asked. "I…I don't think there's much for me here…I think I'm going to head back to New York." Micheal looked at Rigby. "But…we came here for a new start…" Rigby looked devastated. "I'm sorry, there's nothing else for me here." Micheal shook his head. "I…I'll go get the game." Micheal said, walking over to his car. "Are you leaving too?" Rigby turned to me. "Of course not…though…I will not remain here forever." I explained. "Will you be leaving any time soon?" Rigby asked me. "Of course not. I'm going to be here for many years to come." I answered, honestly.

MICHEAL'S POV

I locked my Mercedes after retrieving Riley's game and brought it over to Rigby. I handed it over to him. "'Zombie Killing Simulator'." Rigby chuckled. "Fuckin' Riley, always the girl with the mind full of cliché things…" Rigby chuckled. "I played it, it isn't too bad, but it wasn't up to 'Rockstar Standard' so we went bust." I explained. "Well, at least we have our hands on it." Felix said, looking over at me. "When're you leaving?" Rigby asked me. "Well…I'm taking off tonight." I broke it off slowly. "Oh…well…say Hi to your brother for me…" Rigby sighed. "Sorry Rigby." I apologized. "It's fine." He assured me. "Well…I'm goin' back to my place to grab my stuff and then I'm gonna head to New York. Got lots of road to cover." I chuckled. "Good luck Micheal, I hope we'll meet again." Rigby smiled at me. I walked across the street and got into my Mercedes.

"It's a small world, of course we will." I chuckled. "Bye." Mordecai, Felix and Rigby waved at me, as I drove off.

RIGBY'S POV

I gotta say, I'm disappointed that he had to leave, but it's his life…I guess. I waved at him as he drove off and once again silence filled the air. "What's the console for this game?" Mordecai asked. "Video-Box 4000." I answered. "Doesn't Benson have one of those?" Mordecai asked. "In the attic." I chuckled.

"Well guys…what're you going to do now?" Felix asked us. "We're gonna go try this game out." I replied. "You coming?" Mordecai asked, beginning to walk away, with me in his arms. "No…I'll stay here." Felix said, glancing at the grave. "Well…bye Felix. We'll give you a call." I smiled at him. He turned around and smiled back at me. We walked to my car and I jumped down. "You driving?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, I managed to get stilts so I could drive." I explained, getting into the driver's seat. "Good for you, man." Mordecai grinned. "Let's head back to the house." I said, starting the car.

FELIX'S POV

I stared at the grave, the memories of our times together passing through like a film passing through a film reel. I stopped thinking about it and shook my head. I had no ride home, and that was my choice. I walked out of the graveyard, looking back one last time, and then I walked away from the graveyard. A few seconds later, the storm cloud that was above me suddenly started emptying rain upon me. I shrugged and pulled my hoodie's hood above my head and put my paws into the pockets of my hoodie and continued to walk away from the graveyard.

AUTHOR'S POV

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the house shortly after and ran inside, excited to try Riley's game, while Micheal was packing up at his place. Felix was walking home in the rain. These four men would never be the same after this. Riley meant a lot to all four of them, their lives would change forever. They'd all be hurt in a different way. Felix never got to propose to her. Rigby was the one who'd always been beside her, even when she was thrown out of the plane, Rigby was the last person Riley saw before she died. Mordecai had grown up with Riley, and had never forgotten the times they'd spent together. While Micheal felt sorry for Rigby, Mordecai and Felix, even though he didn't know Riley much, he still missed her before Rigby, Mordecai and Felix did too.

After this encounter, Mordecai and Rigby continued to be the best of friends and two of the best lovers. Micheal moved in with his brother in New York and managed to score a job at a major business company in Queens, New York, Felix had scored himself Riley's inheritance and her stuff. This saddened Felix but he knew that she'd want him to be happy.

Felix lives in Riley's house now, Mordecai and Rigby continue to live in the Park house and Micheal lives in New York.

These four friends would meet again sooner than they thought, but memories of these past six years would never escape their minds. For this was not just a memory, this was an adventure.

An adventure called life, which we all know is worth living.

FEATHERS AND FUR

That's right, no crappy credits or massive thank you's or bragging. This is just going to be an author's note.

Thank you to everyone for reading this story, I had major writers block during this story but it was worth finishing. As you may have guessed, another story is coming, but not for a good month. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who stuck with this story to the end.

Special Thanks to RegularShow565 for the OC: Riley. She will not be forgotten. She was with us since the first few chapters of Grey to now.

Sorry for any spelling problems or grammar issues or whatever, it shouldn't have been too much of a problem.

**Riley's Grave/Goodbye;**

**RILEY MOORE**

"**A life not lived, is no life at all."**

**1997 – 2019**

"**Dearly missed by Mr and Mrs Moore and her good friends, Rigby Salyers, Mordecai Quintel, Felix Foxjerabi and Micheal Rex."**

Thank you to everyone for the support, this has been a big ride. I love all of you fans, goodbye to everyone and thanks for everything, I'll see you guys in the next story.

Also, there is a poll on my profile which gives you the option to vote on what kind of Regular Show Story you'd like to see, also PM me for anything else you need.

REMEMBER:

Review

Favourite

Follow

Suggest or Give me Ideas

Suggest or Give me OC's

And don't forget MORBY will be superior.

MORBY FOREVER

RegularShowMemorabilia, R.S.M.


End file.
